Of Sand and Spirits
by Leonis Serviert
Summary: Life in Fairy Tail is normal, well...as normal as it can get. Until three mysterious guys show up; adding some spice to the mix. Just who are they? Where are they from? And, who is this incredibly powerful fourth guy unrelated to the rest? My first fanfiction. Please review. OC X Lucy, OC X Erza, OC X Mirajane and OC X Aries, with a possibility of some Canon FT couples later on.
1. Finally Finding Fairy Tail!

**Of Sand and Spirits. Chapter One: Finally Finding Fairy Tail!**

At the outskirts of Magnolia; A group divulges upon a hilltop. Alecks, A tall black-haired man of 25, Sam, a black-haired man of 21, and Leon, a brown-haired aged 17 stand overlooking the town. Alecks towers over Leon and stands two heads taller than Sam.

* * *

"We're finally here, Magnolia and the site of Fairy Tail!" The brown haired one chirps.

"Shut up Leon" The taller noiret man snaps and pops his knuckles.

"Awww, why are you so mean to me Alecks?!" Leon quibbles and arches over.

Both older men sigh and Leon pouts, running a hand through his long, wild, unkempt and spiky light brown hair.

"Can we get going now?!" The shortest pleads.

Alecks allows shadows to flow across his hands like a liquid and the middle height man pipes up

"Sure, not far now" He smiles.

* * *

The three made their way slowly towards the large wooden Fairy Tail building. Leon cheered in glee before pushing the doors open to the guild.

The guild were doing their regular buffoonery; drinking and throwing things around the hall.

"Oh hello, do you want to join the guild?" The beautiful Mirajane asks.

"Yeah….we would!" Leon chirps giddily.

* * *

"Ok...if you would please follow me" Mirajane flashes a brilliant smile, making all but Alecks blush.

The three 'men' follow the silver-haired barmaid closely, and, Sam didn't even make an attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out.

* * *

Leon nudged the black-haired card mage walking with him "Dude, you're totally into Mirajane, aren't ya?" The shorter boy taunts.

Well, to call Leon short isn't exactly true. He is above average height for his age, it's just Sam and Alecks are **GIGANTIC**.

"No...not at all, what would make you think that?!" Sam chuckle nervously, shuffling his deck of cards.

"Sam...you're so obviously lying" Leon deadpanned his older friend, adjusting the sword which lay sheathe upon his back, secured by a brown leather strap wrapping around Leon's torso.

"H-How did you know?" The middle man (Heh heh...puns) quibbles.

"You **ALWAYS **shuffle your cards when you're nervous" The shortest sighs in a fed-up manner.

A gruff, booming voice interrupts their conversation;

"Will you two get a move on?!" Alecks growls gutturally.

* * *

Mirajane opens the door to Master Makarov, who is sitting at his desk, looking rather cheery.

"Hello Master, these are people who wish to join Fairy Tail" Mira explains.

"Alright boys, what magic do you all use?" The Sixth Guild Master of Fairy Tail queries

"Requip!" The shortest of the newbies replies,

"Card Magic" Sam answers,

"Shadow Dragonslayer" are the words that comes out of the dark individual that is Alecks.

"Another Dragonslayer?!" Makarov exclaims "...great...more paperwork for me"

"Heard that" Alecks grins cockily and rolls his shoulder.

_'God Alecks...there's being perceptive, then there's being a dick...you my friend, fall into the latter category' _The only brunet in the room thought.

Mirajane strides in elegantly, the heat rising to Sam's face in-sync with her movements. She is carrying the the guild stamp and Leon lets out an excited giggle.

"Alright, where would you like your mark and in what colour?" The buxom barmaid asks.

"Black, right hand" replies the tallest noiret.

"Lime Green, Neck" Sam answers with a heavy blush, edging on a nosebleed.

"Orange, right forearm" Leon chimes.

Mira then stamps on their marks and they examine them with varying emotions; Leon is giddy and excited, Sam is happy and Alecks really couldn't care less to be perfectly honest.

"Alright, it's time for you to meet the rest of the members!" Makarov cheers as they exit his office and reappear in the main guildhall.

* * *

**Please remember to Favourite, Review and Follow!**

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Meet the Guild Members; The troublesome trio's first job, featuring Team Natsu!**


	2. The Troublesome Trio's First Job!

**Chapter Two: The Troublesome Trio's First Job; Featuring Team Natsu!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Two of Of Sand and Spirits.

Natsu: Yeah! I'm in this chapter! I'm all fired up!

Lucy: Calm down Natsu!

Leonis: The intro please.

Lucy and Natsu: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Fairy Tail, if he did...the OCs in this story would be canon.**

* * *

For Future reference; **Bold **identifies **Plot Devices **or **Attacks **and _Italics _identify _thoughts_.

* * *

**Last Time on; Of Sand and Spirits...**

_"Alright, it's time for you to meet the rest of the members!" Makarov cheers as they exit his office and reappear in the main guildhall._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

"Listen up brats!" The short guild master exclaims.

The whole guild cranes their views towards Makarov and the three newbies.

Lucy, who was sitting with the rest of Team Natsu, found her face heating up and heart beating fast when she looked at Leon.

_'Oh my god! Oh my god! So cute~' _She mentally squeals.

"Introduce yourselves newbies!" Master cheers.

"Hey, name's Alecks" Said noiret raises his hand in mock enthusiasm, his face would normally cause blushes, if it weren't for his lack of emotion.

Sam gives a gentlemanly bow "The name is Samuel, it's a pleasure" He flashes a sweet grin causing some girls to swoon.

Leon spins around, extending a hand and giving a flirty wink, making most of the women in the guild go crazy "Leon. Leon Hargrave" He smirks.

_'OH MY GOD! This clearly isn't charm magic, he's just so charismatic and cute~" _Lucy squeals both mentally and physically.

"Alright brats...we'll be splitting these three between pre-existing teams, who wants who?" Makarov queries.

Without thinking Lucy yells "HERE! Team Natsu will take Leon!" She exclaims really loudly.

"Shadow Gear will take Sam...I guess" Levy shrugs.

"Alecks shall join the Thunder God Tribe!" Laxus grins sociopathically and Freed starts prancing about "What Laxus says goes!" he exclaims.

* * *

The three guys head to their suggested teams, and Leon sat down beside Lucy, a faint blush peppering her face.

"Hey, so you guys are Team Natsu? Nice..." Leon smiles, leaning back against the table.

"Yeah! I'm Natsu, wanna fight? I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaims.

"No thanks" The brunet replied, causing Natsu to go and sulk.

"What did I do?" Leon asks coyly.

"Natsu is just weird..." Erza shakes her head in disappointment.

"So...besides the team's namesake, can you all introduce yourselves?" The brunet requip mage queries.

"Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage" She smiles.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make Mage" He nods.

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragonslayer!" The reinvigorated pinket cheers "Aye Sir!" The adorable blue Exceed known as Happy exclaims.

"I'm Happy, Aye!" he smiles.

Throughout this entire conversation, Lucy remains quiet, too nervous to speak to the attractive new mage. She twirled her hair and crossed her legs, shifting about in obviously nervousness.

* * *

"Hey...you okay?" The brunet asks, turning to face the beautiful blonde celestial wizard.

_'Yay! Leon's talking to me! SPEAK YA DUMBASS!' _She half cheered, half scolded herself for being so quiet.

"Y-Y-Yeah...I'm good" Lucy smiles weakly, her face as red as Erza's hair.

"That's good to hear" Leon smiles sweetly, and Lucy's face heats up as she passes out.

_'Mavis he's attractive...I really hope he likes me back. I'll hold back for now, it'll come off as super creepy if I confess after only knowing the guy for a day' _Lucy devises a plan of romance during her state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

Lucy's gorgeous fawn brown eyes flutter open to the sight of the infirmary ceiling and a small group of people around her; Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and...Leon.

_'He's so sweet...coming to check on me after I passed out' _She thought as an adorable smile began to grow upon her face.

"Glad to see you're feeling fine" Leon smiles, shifting some of her golden locks from her face. (If it's any help, Lucy is wearing her usual X791 outfit)

Lucy sits up slowly, assisted by Leon, making her blush.

_'He's every girls dream...' _She mentally sighs longingly.

"Now that you're recovered Luce...LET'S TAKE NEWBIE OUT ON A JOB!" Natsu exclaims, followed by an "Aye Sir!" from Happy.

* * *

**The same time, in the Celestial Spirit World...**

The Virgin Zodiac, Virgo walks into a regal, luxurious bedroom adorned with gold, cream colours and a massive king-size bed. At a desk; a spirit with the appearance of a Caucasian male in his late teens with shimmering white and aquamarine hair and lilac eyes sits with disinterest.

"Prince Drayce Xiaolong, I have cleaned all of your garments and clothing, is it punishment time?"The pink-haired, masochistic spirit queries.

"Virgo...I've told you, please just call me Drayce or Dray" The multicolour haired prince sighs. "And No. I will not punish you"

"Okay Pri... I mean Drayce, have a nice day" Virgo smiles slightly before exiting Drayce's room.

_'I wish the other spirits would talk to me like I'm normal, not like I'm royalty. The only one who does that is...' _And, as if on cue, someone knocks on the door _'...Aries' _He smiles.

Drayce yanked himself up from his seat and strides cheerily towards the door, opening it to the beautiful pink-haired sheep girl. She held a woolly-sleeved arm to her face as she looked at Drayce.

"S-Sorry Dray...may I come in?" She asks sheepishly.

"No need to apologize Aries...you're always welcome" He smiles sincerely, making the adorable sheep girl blush _'She's so adorable for goodness' sake!' _He mentally chirps.

The pinkette ram zodiac sits on the couch placed at the foot of his bed, smiling shyly.

"Am I intruding? Sorry" She says apologetically.

"I wouldn't have let you in if you were" He replies kindly but meanly at the same time.

"O-Ok..." Aries smiles sweetly _'Her smile...her eyes...her face...her body, what isn't perfect about her!?' _He mentally roars in delight.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted to come and talk?" Dray asks sincerely.

Since Dray was young; he was friends with the Zodiacs, Aries in particular. As the two grew and matured, their feelings began to morph from childhood crush to full-on love. Dray was afraid of rejection and Aries is well...Aries, the nervous white lamb.

"N-Not really...sorry...is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Aries blatantly lied; she wanted to talk about their feelings for each other but she was too nervous to do it.

"I have nothing to talk about either..." Drayce masks his lie with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Aries suddenly jumped in shock "Leo is calling me! Sorry, I have to go!" She panics before sprinting off down the hall.

Drayce sprawls out on the couch. "Just my luck...eh?" He sighs to no-one in particular. "I really need to grow a pair and talk to her"

Dray lays there, contemplating how he would convey his feeling towards the beautiful spirit.

_'Maybe I should give my key to her master, Lucy. That way, me and her could spend more time together' _This thought makes him smile mentally and physically.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guildhall, Magnolia**

Leon was scanning the job board with his chocolate brown orbs, taking in every inch of information as he searched for an ideal job for Team Natsu plus himself. He eventually finds one and with a resounding "Aha!" draws the attention of Team Natsu.

"What's up Leon? Found a good job for the 5 of us?" Gray asks curiously.

"You mean 6" Happy pouts adorably and Leon crouches down, patting the fluffy blue Exceed's head.

"It's ok little guy, I didn't forget you" Leon smiles sincerely as Happy hugs him.

"Aye Sir!" He salutes after flying onto Natsu's shoulder.

Leon slams his forefinger upon a job flyer. "This one. Clear out a large dark guild responsible for many crimes in the Clover Town area. Reward...goddamn that's a **LOT **of zeroes" He runs his right index finger underneath the reward amount; 10,000,000 jewels.

"Wow" Is all the members of Team Natsu can muster in reaction.

carefully and cleanly removing the job from the board, Leon heads over to Mirajane, who is behind the counter, serving some of the other guild members drinks.

"Oh hello...so you'd like to go on this job?" She queries cheerily.

"Yep! Me and Team Natsu!" The Brunet replies the an upbeat tone as Mirajane confirms that they're going on the job.

After informing Mira that they were departing upon this job; Team Natsu and Leon made their way through the streets of Magnolia, towards the train station to purchase tickets. After coughing up enough cash for the tickets, Team Natsu plus Leon took their seats in the train; poor, unfortunate Natsu's motion sickness kicked in immediately, leaving him blowing chunks for nearly the entire ride.

Leon's attire is a combination of fashion and practical combat attire; a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves covering his entire forearm with a steel guard on the outer forearm, a pair of dark grey trousers paired with a black leather belt with a bottom loop and a sheath contain some variety of dagger/shortsword, black hiking boots, a sleeveless black t-shirt with a small turtleneck and a orange lines forming a pattern over the whole of it. To top it all off, Leon wears a shortish black trench coat with a grey line running from the middle of the upper forearm all the way up and across the shoulders to the exact same spot on the other arm. a similar line runs directly down the middle, with two other lines branching off halfway down the stomach and wrapping around the body, meeting at the exact same spot on the back. The collar with high with fur poking out in light grey spikes from it. it is currently unzipped but is usually zipped when in combat.

Lucy meanwhile, can't take her eyes off of Leon, she's completely mesmerised by him.

_'Mavis, he's so cute and perfectly perfect in every single way, Kyaaa~!' _She mentally fangirled _'God...I'm becoming Juvia' _she shuddered at that thought.

Leon notices her shuddering and removes his coat and slings it over her shoulders, giving her a clear view on his defined arm muscles.

_'Woah! Not only is he a total hottie and a sweet guy, he's packing a pair of pythons too!' _She thought giddily _'Mavis that was corny...'_

Lucy, taking advantage of the situation, cuddles her new found crush's coat, taking in his scent.

_'He smells so good, like blackberries and sugar' _She sighs intently inside and out.

The warmth and comfort of Leon's jacket gently lulls Lucy off to sleep with a gentle smile upon her face.

* * *

**Clover Town, Magnolia. A few hours later...**

Leon shifts over to Lucy's gorgeous sleeping form, shaking her gently to wake her.

"Hey...we're here..." He smiles, shifting some hair from her face.

"Oh Leon~ Sweetie you're such a good person" She smiles sleepily, still clearly asleep.

Leon's face was sprinkled with a light blush after hearing that and shook her once again.

"What did you say?" He asks curiously, surprised yet happy to hear such kind words.

"Ehh?! Did you hear me?!" She squeals, leaping awake in shock.

"Yeah...you kinda mumbled in your sleep" Leon chuckles slightly, the blush fading away.

"Really? Sorry" She blushes adorably.

"No...it's fine. Honestly" The Brunet smiles bashfully, running a hand through his wild head of hair.

"Sorry to break up your lovers' quarrel, but we have to go" Erza states coldly.

"Alright, let's go Lucy" Leon smiles, giving Lucy a hand up as the team makes their way out of the train and into the bustling station.

"L-Leon...your jacket" Lucy smiles coyly.

"Wear it for now" He flashes her a sweet smile, making her blush profusely before putting it on.

Team Natsu and Leon make their way to the client's home; a large manor house adorned in white brick and golden statues. Natsu and Leon push open the gigantic golden gates and knock on the large oak door. Said door is answered by a tall man, at least a good three heads taller than Leon with slicked back bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a black suit with a blue tie.

"Hello, and just who are you?" The man queries in a very obvious and slightly stereotypical British accent.

Leon lifted his forearm up, making his guild mark as clear as day to the man.

"Oh yes. you're from Fairy Tail...please do come in" He smiles invitingly, leading the the group of six into his manor home. The halls are lofty and expansive; fancy portraits of stuck-up rich people line the snow white walls as their feet echo against the cold, hard marble floor. They enter a large room with an incredibly high ceiling, golden chandelier, large oak table with couches surrounding said table. The Fairy Tail members all take a seat on the couches, the man sitting at the head of the table.

"My name is Earl Archibald Bexley, I am also the new mayor of Clover Town" He introduces himself elegantly, an air of respectfulness but arrogance too fills the room.

The group each took it in turns to introduce themselves; Happy ending the introductions with an resounding "Aye Sir!"

"The dark guild of which the job request refers to is called Shadow Hydra" The Earl explains.

The name hit Leon like a truck _'Shadow Hydra? No...it can't be, why?! I thought they were disbanded?! I suppose this could be considered a repayment for what they did to me...' _He mentally snarled

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Like**, **Favourite** and **Follow**.

* * *

Next Time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Shadow Hydra; Leon's Painful Past and an old 'friend'


	3. Shadow Hydra Leon's Painful Past

**Chapter Three: Shadow Hydra; Leon's Painful Past and an 'Old Friend'**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Three of OSaS!

Alecks: Tch, will I get more screentime this chapter?

Leonis: Maybe.

Sam: Will I?

Leonis: I honestly half forgot about you...sorry.

Sam: *goes and sulks in the corner*

Alecks: There he goes...*sighs*

Leonis: Intro please?

Alecks: *sighs* Fine...**Leonis Serviert doesn't own Fairy Tail...if he did, I dunno what'd happen...**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_The name hit Leon like a truck 'Shadow Hydra? No...it can't be, why?! I thought they were disbanded?! I suppose this could be considered a repayment for what they did to me...' He mentally snarled_

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Leon brought a hand towards his face, attempting to mask his tears, which is obviously a fail.

"Leon? What's wrong?" Lucy asks with a tone of concern.

"Yeah, what's up dude?" Gray asks.

"Well...I guess I should tell you all...I'm all too familiar with Shadow Hydra" Leon let out a stifled sob.

"What? Were you a member or something?" Erza asks.

"No...but they've done unspeakably evil things that have affected me..." He sighs

"How? What did those bastards do?!" Natsu snarls.

"I guess I should tell the story, a story that happened 10 years ago..." He huffs.

* * *

***FLASHBACK* Ten Years Ago...A town on the outskirts of Fiore**

A much younger Leon was gallivanting through the forest near his hometown until he heard an ear-piercing wail. The younger brunet made his way back into town as fast as his little legs could carry him. The sight displayed to him was horrifying; people writhing on the ground, enveloped in a fiery wrath, buildings being licked and caressed by the destructive hands of fire. Leon's eyes darted around where he was standing.

"MUM?! DAD?!" He screamed in fear.

"LEON! RUN!" He heard the voice screech from the blazing hell.

He ran through the burning wreckage when he happened upon his parents; their bodies crushed by wooden beams and their skin beginning to char and melt from the fire.

"Mom? Dad?" Leon weeped.

"Leon, my sweet, darling son, run. Get out of here, It isn't safe." His mother coughed and spluttered.

"O-Ok Mum, I'll run" He nodded and sprinted down to the main road, where he witnessed a group of 5 mark stood out above all else; three red heads in front of a black moon.

"You...you guys did this" He snarled at them.

"So what?! What's a little brat like you gonna do about it?!" One of them taunted and Leon clenched his fist.

"**REQUIP!**" He exclaimed and sprinted with a shortsword in hand but is blasted away by a powerful gust of wind magic.

"Pathetic" One of them spits and they disappear.

"WHY?!" Leon screeched and punched the ground.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

"T-That's so horrible Leon! I didn't know you had such a tortured past..." Lucy sobs _'His emotional pain must be tremendous, I have to help him and falling in love appears to be the only way that he and I want...' _She thinks.

Leon did something that he would only do in one of Lucy's dreams; he hugged her, pulling her close to his chest and letting her hear his heartbeat.

"Thank you Lucy...thank you so much" He whispers with a shaky voice.

"Y-You're welcome Leon" She replies with a warm smile as he broke away from the hug and Lucy gave him back his jacket, and he put it back on.

"The guild have made a base within an old hunting lodge on the outskirts of town" The Earl explains and sets a map on the table, which Leon grabs and stuffs into his pocket.

Leon stands up, the rest stand with him as he strides out of the manor, zipping us his jacket to the top of its high collar.

* * *

Leon's taken control; he's a man on a mission. He's going to make Shadow Hydra pay for everything they've done.

"Leon...are we nearly there?" Lucy calls out to him.

"Yeah, don't worry, nearly there" He smiles sweetly at her, causing her face to turn as red as Erza's hair.

Leon extend his hand, flicked his wrist and with a "**REQUIP"**, A long silver-coloured sword with a golden guard an intricate design, a jet black hilt and a golden pommel. The Shadow Hydra's 'guildhall' comes into view as Leon, followed closely by the rest and even closer by Lucy, rushes the place. Leon kicks down the door of the decrepit old building and proceeds to launch towards the dark guild members.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" Natsu bellows as a tempest of fire swamps the enemies across the room from Leon.

"**Open! Gate of The Scorpion! Scorpio!**" The beauteous blonde celestial mage exclaims as a dark-skinned man with red and white hair appears in red robes with a red, white and grey tail-gun with his hands in the 'rock-on' symbol.

"**Sand Buster!" **The Scorpion Zodiac exclaims and launches a burst of swirling sand into the crowd of enemies as Leon using his **Storm Breaker **and Erza in her **Black Wing Armour **cut down waves of the mages with ease.

"**HELLTHUNDER BURST!**" A tall, long green-haired man shouts as lightning zaps across the room, killing most of his own men but injuring Lucy.

"LUCY!" Leon screeches as he launches at breakneck pace towards him "**REQUIP! SOLITUDE'S TITANBLADE!**" He shouts as he switches **Storm Breaker **to his left hand as a seven foot long black blade with a red, circular guard, a long silver handle and a red pommel appears as he wields the blade effortlessly, violently and madly, he swings, slashing rapidly into the man and flips away, his **Requipped **weapons return to his dimensional storage as the man collapses onto the floor.

* * *

Leon strode with confidence over to the rest of them, a worried face covers his normal, happy face.

"Erza, tie them up" He commands with a strong disposition, Erza does as she's told.

Leon holds Lucy in his arms, gazing down at her beautiful visage.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He asks kindly

"Yes, Scorpio shielded me at the last moment, I'm grateful for his help" She smiles.

Leon leans in, pressing his lips against hers. "Good, because you had me so worried" He smiles into the kiss.

Lucy's eyes widen for a moment, but she melts into the kiss _'Kyaaa~ His lips are so good!' _She squeals mentally.

"We should get a hotel room, we can leave in the morning" Erza say_s _after tying the dark guild up.

The group heads back to the manor, collecting their reward from the Earl before heading to the hotel, Erza sorting the rooms out.

"Alright..." She announces "I'm sharing a room with Gray and Natsu, Lucy and Leon, you two are in a room together" Natsu and Gray wolf whistle and Leon growls, causing them to back away.

Leon takes the room key from Erza, carrying Lucy bridal style up into the room and he rests her gently on the bed.

"Thank you Leon...for helping me" She smiles sweetly

"It's no problem Lucy" He smiles, taking off his jacket and laying it on the armchair that sits in their room.

"Will we get ready for bed?" The beautiful blonde asks.

"Sure, you head into the bathroom first. I'm no pervert" He reassures her of that fact.

_'Good because you're too attractive to be a pervert...it'd tarnish my opinion of you' _She thinks as she heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and removing her outdoor clothes, changing into her pink flannel pyjamas, then coming back into the bedroom.

_'It's so official...she's beautiful no matter what...' _He smiles mentally and physically before heading into the bathroom and coming out in a light grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue pyjama shorts.

_'No matter what he wears...he's cute!' _Lucy mentally squeals, unaware that Leon has the same or similar thoughts.

Leon lays under the covers of the bed and Lucy follows closely, laying on the other side of the bed.

"Lucy...you look lonely, do you want to lay with me?" He asks sincerely.

Lucy nods in reply as she crawls over to Leon, laying down beside him. _'I'm in heaven~' _She sighs mentally and physically.

"Do you want to cuddle? To share warmth?" He asks bashfully with a heavy blush.

"Yeah!" Lucy replies a bit too over-enthusiastically.

Leon lays on his side, his arms open as Lucy settle into her crush's arms, snuggling against his chest.

"Hey Lucy?" He asks as they lay quietly.

"Yeah Leon? What is it?" She asks kindly.

"How do you feel about me? And please be honest" He smiles sweetly and looks at her

"I suppose I should be fully honest with you...I love you Leon" She smiles with a shy blush.

"R-Really? Wow, that's great because I love you too" He grins cutely in reply.

"Yay! Yeah! Yeah!" Lucy cheers with slightly teary eyes and snuggles more into her crush..

They both drift silently off to sleep after that, both of them having a happy smile upon their faces.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Like**, **Favourite** and **Follow**.

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Sword and The Key: A Romance Blossoms?!


	4. The Sword and The Key

**Chapter Four: The Sword and The Key; A Romance Blossoms?!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome back readers!

Alecks: You're an idiot...you said I'd be in the last chapter!

Leonis: Did I? Sorry, I'm 75% sure you're in this chapter.

Alecks: ONLY 75%!

Leonis: Maybe around 85/90%?

Alecks: Better.

Leonis: Can you do the intro please?

Alecks: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Fairy Tail...enough said.**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_They both drift silently off to sleep after that, both of them having a happy smile upon their faces._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The blonde celestial wizard and the brunet requip mage sleep in the same position they fell asleep in; in each other's arms. Lucy's beautiful fawn brown orbs flutter open, scanning her surroundings with glee.

_'That was the best sleep I've had in years! I should get him to stay with me, we can sleep like this every night' _She thinks as a smile paints itself upon her face.

Leon opens his own chocolate brown eyes, running his eyes up and down the beautiful, buxom blonde he'd shared his bed with.

"Good morning you" He smirks sweetly and kisses Lucy's forehead, making her blush.

"Good morning right back at you" She grins in reply, kissing his cheek.

The two broke from each other's embrace and got out of bed. Leon gestures for Lucy to use the bathroom and she enters, closing the door and locking it while she gets changed back into her X791 outfit while Leon dresses back up in his regular attire.

"You ready to get going?" Leon asks as he puts his hiking boots back on.

whilst getting her boots on, she replies "Yep" and stands up, stretching slightly.

* * *

The lovey-dovey duo exit their room, locking it behind them as they survey the hallway, finding it to be empty. The brunet and the blonde make their way down the elegant staircase and into the expansive lobby; where they see the Thunder God Tribe featuring Alecks.

"Sup Blondie" Laxus smirks cockily, hands clasped behind his head in a laid-back fashion.

"You're blonde too, dumbass" Lucy sighs at his utter idiocy.

"Really doesn't matter to me" He shrugs in reply.

"What's up midget? You boned the blonde yet?" Alecks says mockingly, popping his knuckles and cracking his neck.

"Firstly no I haven't and secondly. I'M NOT A DAMN MIDGET! You're freakishly tall!" Leon exclaims as he squares up to Alecks.

"Hey, watch it kid, you're starting a fight with a member of the Thunder God Tribe, you've got no chance" Freed says as he extends an arm to separate Leon and Alecks.

Lucy comes up and hugs Leon from behind, attempting to ease his stress.

"It's okay Leon, just drop it" She smiles and Leon turns around, still keeping the hug as he returns it.

"Okay baby" He replies and leads Lucy to another couch, sitting down with her head leaning against his shoulder.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Erza, followed by the 'good friends' Natsu and Gray, enter the lobby. Noticing Lucy with her head resting upon Leon's shoulder, they creep silently over to the lovers.

"AYE SIR!" Happy screeches, making the two jump out of their skin.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DAMN CAT!" They exclaim in almost perfect sync, leaping off of the couch in fright.

"I'm an Exceed! Not a cat..." Happy pouts.

"Well you look like a cat" Alecks retorts cynically.

"NO-ONE ASKED YOU!" The lovers plus Happy exclaim.

"What happened between you two last night?!" Natsu queries with a cheeky grin, Gray and Happy backing him up with their own grins.

Erza however, is...preoccupied for lack of a better word. Preoccupied with what you ask? Alecks. She finds her eyes drawn towards his tall,chiselled and dark-haired form. Erza has loved before...however her attraction towards Jellal had waned, leaving her with a lack of a crush, until now.

_'What is this feeling?!' _She thinks, a hand pressed against her heart. _'Is this love?! My heart is beating so fast...This IS love!' _She exclaims mentally. unaware of the heavy blush crawling upon her face, causing her face to heat up.

"Hey...you alright?" Her thoughts are interrupted by a deep yet smooth voice; It's Alecks!

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine" She smiles in reply.

"Really? You're face is red and you're really warm" He says with a hint of care in his voice as he presses the back of his hand to her forehead.

"N-No...honestly I'm fine" She shakes off her blush and sits back with the rest of Team Natsu.

Alecks shrugs and sits back with the Thunder God Tribe.

"Are we gonna get heading for the mission or what?" Alecks scoffs, Laxus nods in agreement and Freed agrees only because Laxus does.

The Thunder God Tribe depart from the hotel, leaving Team Natsu sitting rather awkwardly.

* * *

Team Natsu then proceeds to depart from the hotel, making their way towards train station. They get to the ticket booth, purchase their tickets and take their seats on the train, Natsu's motion sickness getting the better of him as he lays in sickness on Erza's lap.

* * *

**The Train Ride: Clover - Magnolia**

Leon's and Lucy's fingers are intertwined, remaining like this for the entire ride. Gray looks at them with a puzzled face.

"How come you two are so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?" He queries in a confused manner.

"Well...we have shared a mutual attraction towards each other for a while now...and we finally expressed our feelings" Leon smiles, looking lovingly at his blonde girlfriend.

"Yeah...we have" The buxom blonde being referred to pipes up, kissing her brunet boyfriend.

Erza smiles sweetly at the happy couple, her mind swarming with the thoughts of a certain noiret shadow wizard. She leans against the wall slightly, and releases a heavy sigh.

"Erza...what's wrong?" Leon queries gently, hoping it isn't anything too personal.

"Oh...nothing, it's nothing" She shakes her head to dismiss the concerned brunet, the lie surprisingly convincing.

"You sure?" Lucy asks with concern.

"I'm sure" Erza replies with a genuine-looking fake smile.

_'I'm not sure though...everything's wrong. The guy I have feelings for may not even look at me in that way' _She mentall_y _sighs.

"Attention Passengers, This train will be arriving in Magnolia shortly. Thank you for riding with us" The conductor announces over the intercom and Team Natsu began to gather up their stuff.

"Hey Leon?" Lucy asks casually whilst gathering her stuff.

"Yeah Lucy?" He replies as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Do...do you wanna stay with me? 'cause I assume since you arrived at Fairy Tail you don't have a place to stay" She smiles nervously.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer. I can sleep on the couch if you want, or we can share the bed if you'd prefer that" He replies in an upbeat fashion.

"I...I think it'd be good if we shared the bed, last night was the best sleep I've had in years" She smiles and stretches slightly.

"Then it's settled! I'm staying with my gorgeous girlfriend in her apartment!" He chirps sweetly.

Lucy blushes profusely at the compliment as the train pulls into the station.

* * *

**The Streets of Magnolia**

Team Natsu strolled through the town and towards the guild at a leisurely pace, a gentle breeze wafting through the air. Leon and Lucy stood closer together, seeing as they are lovers, holding each other's hands and intertwining their fingers. Gray and Natsu remained the best of friends because of Erza's presence and said scarlet-haired mage was deep in thought about her new-found love Alecks. As the guild doors come into view, the group begin to pick up pace, sprinting to the doors and Natsu kicks the doors open.

"WE'RE HOME!" The pink-haired dragonslayer exclaims as the guild members currently in the guild turn to face them.

A resounding chorus of "Hey!" and "Welcome back!" booms through the spacious and lofty guildhall.

"Guys, I'll count out the cash" Leon smiles and sits with them at a out exactly 2,000,000 jewels per person (plus Happy for Natsu) and hands them their reward money.

"It's getting kinda late...Lucy baby, you wanna head home?" The only brunet in Team Natsu asks their buxom celestial mage.

"Sure" She smiles in reply.

Leon wraps a protective arm around Lucy as they exit the guild and walk out into the cool summer's night. Strolling down the riverside lane on which Lucy's apartment resides, Leon holds her hand as she elegantly balances herself upon the short stone wall and walks with him, the two of them smiling all the while.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Like**, **Favourite** and **Follow**.

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Test Of Might; Leon VS Erza!


	5. Test Of Might Leon VS Erza!

**Chapter Five: Test Of Might: Leon VS Erza!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to chapter five of Of Sand and Spirits!

Alecks; Finally got your act together and gave me some screentime, eh?!

Leonis: Y-Yes!

Sam: Will I ever get some screentime?

Leonis: Maybe, Intro please.

Sam: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Fairy Tail if he did...I'D GET MORE BLOOMING SCREENTIME!**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Leon wraps a protective arm around Lucy as they exit the guild and walk out into the cool summer's night. Strolling down the riverside lane on which Lucy's apartment resides, Leon holds her hand as she elegantly balances herself upon the short stone wall and walks with him, the two of them smiling all the while._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Leon and Lucy have the cheeriest smiles plastered upon their faces as they enter Lucy's...excuse me, **THEIR **apartment. The two love-struck mages lie down on the couch, Lucy resting her head on Leon's chest.

"Leon babe?" Lucy queries, gazing up at her brunet boyfriend.

"Yes, Lovely Lucy?" He replies, earning a blush from his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"The happy years we'll spend together as a couple" He replies with a sweet grin.

"Aww baby" She replies cutely, snuggling into him more and kissing him with her sweet lips.

He kisses back with a feverish passion and smiling intently. "You wanna head off to bed babe?" He queries.

"Sure" is her incredibly basic reply.

Leon picks up his soul mate bridal style and carries her into the bedroom,laying her on the bed as he goes and changes into a grey t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms. Lucy dresses in her well known pink flannel pyjamas and they lay down together in bed. They gaze intently at each other until they are lulled into a deep, dreamy sleep by each other's faces.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Much to her surprise, Lucy awakes to silence, well silence besides her lover's breathing. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, feeling along an area normally covered by clothing; his neck.

_'Wow, even his neck feels powerful' _She smiles as she runs her hand up and down it.

Leon wakes up, grinning cheekily at his buxom blonde bedmate "Isn't it a little too early to be touching me up?" He teases, earning him a smack across the head from Lucy.

"Idiot" She sighs.

"You love me really" He chuckles, pulling his blonde lover into a passionate kiss.

They roll about on the bed in an amorous hug, still holding the kiss.

"You wanna head to the guild?" He asks quizzically.

"Yes" replies his gorgeous girlfriend.

Breaking the hug, Leon lifts himself from the bed and picks up his clean clothes; an identical outfit to yesterday. He lays out his clothes in the bathroom as he takes a shower, scrubbing himself clean of any filth or grime. Lucy meanwhile, is waiting outside of the bathroom. Leon exits, in a clean set of the attire he wears normally, the gloves removed however. He heads over to the kitchen and begins to prepare breakfast as his girlfriend uses the bathroom. Lucy comes out in a short skirt, thigh socks and a green top (similar to her Oracion Seis Arc outfit) and sits down, her brilliant blonde locks damp, becoming dry as she delicately dries her hair with a fluffy pink towel.

"Breakfast's ready, come and get it baby" Leon announces from behind the stove.

Lucy bounds through as Leon sets out two plates of food, and they dig into a delicious meal.

* * *

**The previous night, in the Celestial Spirit world...**

Drayce lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He just can't get Aries off of his mind.

_'She always scares me when she runs off like that, I love her. Dammit Drayce! Why are you so cowardly?!' _He mentally scolds himself until he hears muffled cries in between knocks on his door.

Dray gets up, walking over to the door and answering it; it's Aries! Her normally porcelain white skin is reddened by streams of tears. She collapses into Dray's arms, said spirit prince pulling her into an embrace.

"Aries? What's wrong?" He asks, walking inside, closing the door and sitting on his bed, not breaking their embrace.

"S-Sorry for bothering you...I-I had a nightmare" She whimpers.

"No need to apologize, I'll always be here for you" He smiles "Anyway, what was the nightmare about?" He queries.

"Oh...n-nothing" She stutters and blushes.

"You wouldn't come crying to me if it was about nothing" He says with a slight grin.

"I had a nightmare...where you dated Virgo!" She exclaims "Sorry!"

"Why is that in your nightmares?" He asks.

"Because...because...you-you're the only one for me Dray" She smiles with teary eyes.

"Really? You really feel that way? Because I was convinced you're in love with Leo." He sighs.

"No no no no! I only see Leo as a friend" She smiles.

"Good...because I love you, Aries the Ram Zodiac" He smiles softly.

"I love you too, Drayce Xiaolong, The Dragon Zodiac" She smiles gently in reply.

The two once-shy 'friends' share a heated and passionate kiss, smothered in each other's love and embrace.

"Aries, do you wanna sleep in my bed? Maybe the nightmares will disappear..." Dray asks sweetly.

"Of course..." She smiles as they both lay down, snuggling up under the covers and sleeping in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and Leon**

The happy couple finish a scrumptious meal, Leon being a true gentleman and cleaning the dishes. After putting his gauntlets on, Leon and Lucy begin to make their way towards the guild. Pushing open the doors, Lucy and Leon are met with the usual brawling of Fairy Tail. Sighing in dismay at their guild mates idiocy; the two make their way over to the table Erza, Gray and Natsu are sat at.

"Good morning lovebirds" Erza smiles.

"Good morning to you too, Erza" Leon replies with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, Leon, we're going to battle" Erza says with an adamant tone.

"Sure" Leon replies in a casual manner.

"Meet me outside in five minutes, okay?" Erza orders and Leon replies with a simple nod.

* * *

**Outside, the battleground**

Leon and Erza stand at opposite ends of the dirt battlefield, a large crowd forming at the side of the battlefield, the guildhall to the crowds backs.

"Ready?" The scarlet-haired mage asks.

"Whenever you are" Leon smirks and cracks his knuckles and neck.

Leon **requips** his **Storm Breaker **and Erza **requips **into her **Black Wing Armour**.

**(~Cue Epic Fight Scene Music~)**

"And...BEGIN!" Makarov exclaims, roaring cheers following.

Leon rushes Erza faster than she can react, sending her skyward with an upwards slash. Recovering quickly from the strike, Erza rushes down and slashes at Leon, only for her swings to be elegantly parried by the **Storm Breaker**. Leon flips backwards and charges at Erza at the same time she does, the force of their blades sending them flying backwards.

"You can do it Leon!" Lucy cheers and Leon nods in acknowledgement of his girlfriend's support.

Leon rushes Erza, his **Storm Breaker **being replaced by **Heaven's Wrath**, a large, golden axe with a pair of wings sprouting from the back. The blade of said axe is at least Leon's size if not bigger and the handle is triple Leon's height.

Erza **requips **into her **Adamantine Armour**, its full-body shield taking the full power of the blow, though still sending Erza skidding back a few feet.

"That ain't gonna work, Scarlet!" Leon smirks "**Heaven Rising!**" He exclaims as a blindingly fast shockwave of golden energy surges towards Erza, tossing her into the air.

Erza manages to recover and **requips **into her **Purgatory Armour**, swinging her spiked mace to no avail, as Leon, wielding **Storm Breaker **once again, flips over her with ease, slashing down her back.

The intense sparring of the requip mages is interrupted by "**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" which launches Leon into the wall, leaving him barely standing.

"THE ACTUAL HELL ALECKS?!" Leon exclaims in rage.

"Don't harm Erza" He says calmly, picking up the now blushing requip mage bridal style and laying her at the side of the battlefield.

"Fine, but I have no qualms with harming you, ya giant douche!" Leon laughs manically.

"Fine by me..." Alecks says nonchalantly before getting into a fighting stance "**Shadow Dragon's Murky Fist!**" The dark-haired dragonslayer exclaims as he launches himself towards the brunet requip mage, his hand enveloped in a shadowy aura.

Leon narrowly avoids the powerful attack, pointing his **Storm Breaker **at Alecks and exclaiming "**Storm Pulse!**" as a **HUGE **tornado rockets towards Alecks, throwing him into the air.

Alecks turns towards the ground whilst in mid-air "**Shadow Dragon's Blackened Sword Edge!**" he shouts as a murky aura forms around his hand in the shape of a black sword blade. He slashes down, hitting Leon into the ground in a crumpled heap.

Lucy sprints over to Leon, dropping to her knees by his side "Leon? Leon?! Please be okay..." She pleads.

Erza sprints over to Alecks, leaping into his arms "That was amazing" She grins brightly.

"I did it all for you" is Alecks' reply, giving her an uncharacteristically positive smile.

"Anyway baby...you do know that was a sparring match, right?" She asks quizzically.

"Well...fuck" Alecks laughs and hugs Erza.

Erza, feeling like a woman entranced, leans up and presses her lips against Alecks'. Alecks kisses back, the occurrence of kissing entirely new to him.

Leon stands up nearly effortlessly, giving a thumbs up to the crowd as he wraps his arms around Lucy.

"Let's head back to my place" Erza smiles as she walks off with Alecks, smiling all the way as the rest of the guild head back inside the guildhall.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Like**, **Favourite **and **Follow**.

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Raging Leon: Burning Oni Armour Unlocked!


	6. Leon's Rage: Burning Oni Armour!

**Chapter Six: Raging Leon: Burning Oni Armour Unlocked!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter 6!

Sam: Still no screentime for me...

Leonis: Yeah...sorry about that...

Erza: Alecks-kun, come gimme a smooch *purses lips*

Leonis: Erza, that's very unlike you

Erza: It's LOVE Leonis, the magic of LOVE...ahh...

Leonis: Intro please?

Erza: L**eonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail, if he did...me and Alecks would be MARRIED!**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_"Let's head back to my place" Erza smiles as she walks off with Alecks, smiling all the way as the rest of the guild head back inside the guildhall._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Allowing Erza and Alecks to leave to share a moment of 'intimacy' back at hers, the guild returns to its regular party lifestyle. Natsu and Gray are brawling to their hearts content without Erza to interrupt. The bothersome brawlers ending up throwing Elfman and Gajeel among others into the fray.

"Why must they always act like this?" Leon sighs in disappointment.

"I don't know baby, I don't know" Lucy shakes her head as she replies, snuggling into her lovers shoulder more.

Natsu and Gray rush over towards the two "Let's go on a job! Minus Erza!" Natsu exclaims in glee.

"Sure!" Leon replies, taking his girlfriends hand as they run towards the job board.

Leon and Natsu scan the board with a large amount of intrigue, before Leon slams his forefinger onto the board with a resounding "Aha!"

"Deal with slave traders in Hargeon; 100,000 jewels!" Natsu cheers, backed up by an "Aye Sir!" from Happy.

"I'm game, how about you Lucy baby?" Leon says indifferently with a shrug.

"Sure" Lucy smiles as Leon takes the job over to Mirajane.

"You wanna head on this job?" The silver-haired barmaid asks and is answered with a nod from the brunet requip mage.

Mirajane stamps the job as Leon, Lucy, Natsu and Gray head off to the train station. Meanwhile, Sam is sitting with Team Shadow Gear, admiring Mira from afar.

"Ah~ Isn't she just so perfect?" Sam sighs longingly.

"Go talk to them idiot!" Shadow Gear exclaim in unison.

"Ok Ok...jeez guys" He sighs, striding over to Mirajane "H-Hey Mira" He smiles coyly.

"Oh hello Sam, is it?" She smiles sweetly, bringing a brighter blush to Sam's face.

"Y-Yeah" He smiles "So Mira...I was wondering...would you maybe want to go out on a date?" He asks shyly.

"A date? Sure! Pick me up at five" She smiles and pecks Sam's cheek.

Sam holds his hand over the place where he was kissed "This is awesome!" He exclaims and dances around the guildhall.

* * *

**In the Celestial Spirit World**

Aries and Dray have woken up after their sleep and are milling around the Spirit World as per usual.

"Aries? Can I talk with you? In private?" He asks curiously.

"O-Ok...I guess" She says shyly.

"About last night..." He blushes.

"Sorry about that...but it was really nice" She smiles with a light blush.

"R-Really?" Dray blushes.

"Yeah" She smiles, blushing harder.

Dray wraps his arms around Aries gently, pulling her into another passionate kiss like the one from the previous night.

"Still as good?" Dray asks with a smirk

"Sorry...it's so much better" She smiles.

* * *

**Back to Team Natsu**

Team Natsu are on the train; Gray taking a light nap, Natsu near to blowing chunks with Happy on his lap and Leon and Lucy are snuggling on the opposite set of chairs.

"Guys, we're nearly in Hargeon" Leon says in an authoritative tone.

"Good...ugh..." Natsu groans in sickness and discomfort.

The train grinds to a halt and Natsu leaps up in excitement, suddenly recovered from his motion sickness.

"Someone recovered fast" Leon laughs as he shakes Gray "Dude wake up, we're here"

Gray stands up, grabbing his stuff. Leon picks Lucy up bridal style, she has fallen asleep, and grabs his and her stuff as they exit the train followed by the pink-haired dragonslayer and his blue exceed.

Leon, removing a map from his pocket whilst still balancing his girlfriend, ensuring she isn't rudely awoken.

"Apparently the client lives at number thirty-five bellington drive" Leon smiles and leads their group towards the location, Lucy slowly awakening from her slumber.

"Huh?...where am I?" She yawns cutely.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" Leon smiles, making her blush "We're in Hargeon, on our way to meet with the job's poster"

"Ok...can you put me down baby?" She asks and is answered by Leon setting her gently down onto her toes, pecking him on the cheek.

The two lovers hold hands, interlacing their fingers as they run to the clients house, knocking on the door. The man who answers is wearing a white shirt, beige dress trousers and black dress shoes, he has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh hello, you must be the mages from Fairy Tail" The man smiles.

"Yes, may we come in?" Leon asks.

The man leads the small group in, closing the door behind them. They follow the lanky figure through to a small livingroom with two sofas and a coffee table. The group plus the client all take seats around said table.

"You see, many girls from around this area have been kidnapped, including my darling daughter Marlene" The man holds up a picture of a girl with black hair flowing down to the backs of her knees and bright blue eyes.

"These men are slavers, lead by Bora the Prominence" The man says in an agitated tone, Natsu and Lucy's blood boiling at the mere mentioning of that name.

"Who's Bora the Prominence?" Leon queries.

"Bora is a sick perverted slave trader who tried to kidnap me!" Lucy exclaims as Leon slams his fist into the table.

"He tried to harm **MY **gorgeous girlfriend?! Uh uh, I ain't letting that slide...Bora's gonna pay!" Leon growls.

Leon stands up abruptly, Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu following closely as he storms out of the house and down towards the port.

* * *

**On the outskirts of Hargeon**

The green-haired man from Shadow Hydra watches intently from afar as Team Natsu make their way to the port.

"Soon...soon you will suffer...Leon Hargrave" The man says ominously.

* * *

**Back to Team Natsu once again**

Team Natsu crouch behind a large storage crate, glancing out at the slavers who are shipping girls onto the ship, Bora watching closely.

"I'm going to go get them!" Natsu exclaims and sprints towards them with fiery fists swinging.

"God damn it Flame-brain!" Gray shouts and chases after him, bellowing "Ice-Make Sword!" as a frozen saber appears in his hand.

Lucy then chases after the two reckless mages, screaming "Wait! Natsu and Gray!"

As Leon devises a plan of action, oblivious to his guildmates and his girlfriend's actions, the three previously mentioned mages are bound with magic-cancelling handcuffs and tossed onto the boat along with the 'cargo'. Leon peers up from behind the box, noticing that the boat is soon to leave the port. Leon tightly bundles his hands into fists and requips **Storm Breaker**, using its **Storm Pulse **to give him the momentum to catch up with the now departing barge. Leon hoists himself onto the rear of the ships deck, **Storm Breaker **still clutched firmly in his right hand's grasp.

* * *

**In the cargo hold of the ship**

Lucy is thrown into a large yet cramped cell with roughly ten or eleven other girls inside. She presses her back against the wall and silently sobs.

"Leon..." She sobs, her cries muffled by the sleeves of her outfit.

"Who's Leon?" A familiar-faced girl asks; this is the client's daughter Marlene!

"Leon's my boyfriend...my entire world" She smiles weakly.

A masculine figure shoves the cell door open, grabbing a struggling Lucy and carrying her into the captain's quarters.

"Hello Lucy" Bora smirks with evil eyes.

"Ugh...YOU" Lucy spits at him in reply.

"Now now blondie, that's no way to treat your new master" He tuts.

"New master?! I'm not going to be your slave you sick freak!" Lucy shrieks in disgust.

"You have no say in the matter my dear, we've departed for Bosco and your flame-headed boyfriend and his raven-haired companion are captured" He grins.

"Natsu is not my boyfriend...he's my family" She growls.

"Right right" Bora says uninterestedly in reply.

* * *

**On the deck of the ship**

Leon overheard screeching and screaming heading the direction of what he assumes to be the captain's quarters, so he goes to investigate. Seeing a blonde haired woman being felt up by who he assumes to be Bora, Leon, assuming the worst, kicks the door in.

"Let her go Bora!" The brunet requip mage exclaims.

"Leon!" Lucy turns to see her savior, her boyfriend.

"You have the audacity to interupt **MY **personal time?! **Prominence Typhoon!**" The purple/blue-haired slaver growls as tendrils of pink-red flames launch from a large magic circle.

Leon bats away the flames with his off hand, an enraged grin on his face "You've done it now, messing with **MY **girlfriend, capturing my friends and all these girls! You're going to PAY Bora!"

Leon clenches his hands into fists "**REQUIP! BURNING ONI ARMOUR!**" He roars in rage as black and blood red metal begins to crawl all over his body, forming an intimidating set of armour.

The helmet is obviously themed after an Oni's head, with large blood-red horns, green-coloured eye holes and a frightening set of 'blood-stained' teeth as a mouth guard. The gauntlets are crimson and clawed, its long fingers clack against his black metal thigh guards. The greaves are clawed boots to emulate a demon's feet, three 'toes' at the front and one at the back. A long silver and black sheath holds a katana with an oni's head for a pommel.

With a flick of his wrist, Leon is holding the sheath in his left hand, with the bare blade in his right. The blade is long and black, with orange flame patterns dancing up its long shape. Leon rushes forward with the blade. aptly named **The Dark Oni Blade**, slashing away Bora's pathetic **Prominence Typhoons **with ease.

"You have to be kidding? This is all you've got!?" Leon growls, his voice sounding raw and animalistic from inside the helm.

"Shut it! **PROMINENCE TYPHOON!**" The enraged slaver roars in anger, launching another volley of flame tendrils at Leon, which are effortlessly cut down.

"I'll show you true fire magic, worm!" Leon snarls "**BURNING ONI'S INFERNO!**"

The horns on the helmet ignite with black and orange flames, his sword engulfed in a red fire. Leon rushes towards Bora, smashing into him with his horns before delivering a powerful horizontal slice across his chest to deliver the finishing blow. A great big mark appears on Bora's chest where Leon's **Dark Oni Blade **both sliced through his clothes and sliced his flesh and burned into his skin with the heat of Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Roar **times one hundred thousand. Leon requips out of his **Burning Oni Armour**, sending his now-sheathed **Dark Oni Blade **back to his requip storage too. Leon gazes at his girlfriend for a brief moment before pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Oh Lucy...he didn't do anything bad to you, did he?" Leon queries with concern.

"No...but if you hadn't come at the time you had, I'd fear he probably would of" Lucy shivers at the thought, which clues Leon into hugging her closer to his chest, sharing his body warmth.

"That's good to hear baby" He smiles, giving his girlfriend a light peck on the cheek, then a full-blown kiss on the lips.

"Natsu, Gray and the girls are in the cargo hold" Lucy says with a sense of urgency, prompting them both to stand up, Leon requipping **Storm Breaker**.

"**Open! Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!**" Lucy exclaims as the pinkette zodiac dressed like a maid appears before them.

"What is it you require, princess?" She asks in a dullard tone.

"Dig a hole down to the cargo hold, please?" Lucy smiles.

"As you wish princess" She bows as a magic circle appears beneath her "Now descending" she says as she begins to dig into the wooden floors and down into the cargo hold.

Leon leaps down with Lucy on his back, they land on a guard, who looks to be in a lot of pain.

"So...heavy!" He pants.

"Hey, don't insult my girlfriend's weight, bub!" Leon shouts as he slashes him into unconsciousness using **Storm Breaker **"Don't worry baby, he's a weakling, you're as light as a feather" He smiles, giving his girlfriend that extra bit of self-confidence.

"Thanks babe" She pecks her boyfriend on the cheek.

The two lovers plus Virgo open all of the cells, letting the girls free, along with Natsu, Gray and Happy. They help some of the weaker girls, who've been captured for a few days up to the deck, where they sit in a group. Natsu is leaning over the starboard bow of the ship, vomiting into the ocean as Leon takes the helm of the ship, turning it around and sailing the boat back into Hargeon port.

* * *

**Back in Hargeon**

When the boat docks in Hargeon's port; the slavers and the girls are handed over to the authorities, the slavers bundled into a detainment cell whilst the girls are escorted back to their families; all but one goes with them. Marlene is being escorted home by Team Natsu, they smile all the way back to her home and chap on the door. When the client answers, he is overjoyed to see that his darling daughter has been safely returned to him. The man pays Team Natsu 100,000 jewels each, plus a 25,000 bonus! The dynamic team purchase their train tickets at the station, taking their seats on the train as they begin the journey home to Magnolia.

* * *

**The train ride home, Hargeon - Magnolia**

Natsu is once again feeling queasy, today has just not been his day. Lucy has fallen asleep quite quickly, her head nuzzling into Leon's shoulder. Leon is embracing his sleeping girlfriend from the side, smiling intently. Gray is staring out of the window in both confusion and frustration.

_'Will...today be the day when I confess my feelings for Juvia?' _He asks himself _'Yeah! I mean it wasn't hard for Leon with Lucy and Alecks with Erza, so why should it be hard for me?!'_ Gray's face visually perks up at that thought as the train pulls into Magnolia.

Natsu leaps up in joy at the train's stopping, grabbing his stuff and sprinting outside, Happy struggling to keep up. Leon grabs his and Lucy's stuff, carrying her bridal style as they walk from the train station and towards the guild. Gray follows closely behind, a big dumb grin on his face.

"L-Leon?" Lucy yawns.

"Yeah Lucy?" Leon replies with a question.

"Can you put me down?" She says, answering his question with another question.

"Yeah" Leon says simply, breaking their combo of questions, setting Lucy down and handing her the bag containing her stuff.

Natsu boots down the guildhall's doors with a hearty "We're home!" followed by an "Aye Sir!" From Happy.

As the guild celebrates as usual, Gray walks over to the blue-haired water mage who's sitting with Gajeel and Pantherlily. The Iron Dragonslayer and his Exceed take this as a clue to go and sit somewhere else, choosing to sit with Levy. Gray sits down beside Juvia, a light blush on both of their faces.

"Juvia?" The Ice-make mage says shyly.

"Yes Gray-sama? What can Juvia do for you?" She replies in an upbeat tone.

"Well...you see there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." He smiles slightly.

"What does Gray-sama want to tell Juvia?" She asks in a chipper manner

"Well Juvia...I...I..." He stumbles over his words.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review**!

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Gruvia, GaLe and the Grand Magic Games!


	7. GruVia, GaLe and The Grand Magic Games!

** Chapter 7: GruVia, GaLe and the Grand Magic Games**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Seven time!

Juvia: Juvia will finally be with Gray-sama!

Leonis: SPOILERS!

Juvia: S-Sorry...Leonis-sama.

Leonis: Intro please?

Juvia: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Fairy Tail...only his OC Leon and his friend's OCs Alecks, Sam and a possibility of more later...**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_ "Well Juvia...I...I..." He stumbles over his words._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

"What does Gray-sama want to tell Juvia?" She asks with that oh-so beautiful smile of hers.

"I...I LOVE YOU JUVIA!" He exclaims, Juvia hugging him tight.

"Oh Gray-sama...Juvia knew this day would come!" She smiles in glee.

The raven-haired ice-make mage pulls the blue-haired water mage into a passionate kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Oh Gray-sama~" Juvia sighs longingly.

"Oh Juvia-chan~" Gray sighs lovingly in reply.

The entire guild is a swarm of drunken people and merry chanting, celebrating Mavis knows what.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Makarov's Office...**

Makarov Dreyar is currently at his desk, sifting through the paperwork for the Grand Magic Games; which is coming in a few weeks.

"Hmmm...now who would make a good team?" The white-haired third and sixth guild master queries himself.

Makarov puts a lot of thought into his choices as he writes names down on a piece of paper, dusting it off before exiting his office.

* * *

**Back in the Main Guildhall**

Makarov stands proud upon the railing of the guildhall's second floor, smacking the paper lightly with the back of his hand.

"Listen up brats!" He exclaims, drawing the attention of the entire guild to him.

"The team for the Grand Magic Games has been decided!" He announces to roaring cheers and applause.

"Our team for this year's games are; Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and...Leon!" He roars in pride.

"For those who are on Team Fairy Tail; start training now! You have three weeks before the GMG" The grey-haired guildmaster explains.

The mentioned teammates gather at a table in the corner.

"Where are we gonna train?" Leon asks, leaning over the table in frustration.

"How about a training camp? We can rent a beach house!" Lucy smiles as she stretches in relaxation.

"Alright, I'll book it all, you four head home and pack, we'll meet up back here at nine o'clock sharp tomorrow morning" Erza announces.

"Is it okay if I bring Juvia? We just got together and we need some time together" Gray says glumly.

"Sure, if it's okay with everyone else" Erza looks around the table, met by only nods from the other teammates.

The group minus Gray and Erza head home to pack, Erza heading to Mirajane to help organize the beach house and Gray to talk with Juvia.

"Juvia baby?" Gray smiles, slinging an arm over his bluenette girlfriends shoulders.

"Yes Gray-sama?" She asks in reply.

"Would you like to come on the training camp?" He asks with glee.

"Juvia would be so happy to go with Gray-sama!" She exclaims and hugs him tight "Juvia is going to pack!" She cheers as she sprints out of the guildhall and down the street.

Following in his girlfriend's footsteps, Gray heads home to pack. Erza and Mirajane are currently looking at a catalogue.

"That one!" Erza slams her forefinger onto the image of a 4-bedroomed beach house with the ocean directly on its doorstep.

"Good choice, I will tell the land owner that you plan to stay there" The silver-haired barmaid smiles kindly.

"Thanks Mira" Erza smiles, rushing off to pack her mountains of luggage.

Mirajane made contacts with the owner of the land all of that night, and sorted everything for the group. She knew it was all for them and that they'd be grateful for her help.

* * *

**At the same time, with Gajeel and Levy**

Gajeel and Levy are sitting on their own since Jet and Droy went home; leaving an awkward air at the table.

"Hey shrimp..." The Iron Dragonslayer trails off.

"Yeah Gajeel?" She replies.

"I think you're pretty cute" He smirks.

"R-Really?!" Levy blushes bright.

"Yeah and I'll prove it" Gajeel smirks and presses his lips against Levy's, her eyes widening for a moment before she melts into the kiss.

Levy stands up "I have to go Gajeel!" She exclaims and runs off _'THAT WAS AMAZING!' _She screams mentally.

* * *

**The Heartfilia and Hargrave residence**

Leon and Lucy have finished packing their stuff, laying out their clothes for the next day, they collapse on the bed in their pyjamas.

"Tomorrow we'll begin a three-week long camp to hone our skills for the Grand Magic Games" Leon smiles.

"Yeah" Lucy replies as she snuggles into Leon more, the both of them passing out quickly after that.

* * *

**The next morning**

After a shower, getting changed and a quick breakfast, Lucy and Leon make it to the guild in a rush with all their stuff, despite the fact they're a whole hour early. The two lovers stand next to each other outside the guildhall, Leon with his arm slung over Lucy's shoulders. Soon thereafter, Natsu, Erza and Gray with Juvia arrive with all their luggage.

"Let's go!" Leon cheers, surprisingly backed up by an "Aye Sir!" From Happy.

Making their way to the train station, Juvia and Lucy make a statement which pleases their respective boyfriend.

"We went swimsuit shopping last week, we can't wait to actually wear them!" The two buxom beauties smile, and their boyfriends bro-fist.

"Awesome baby" Leon smiles and kisses his beautiful blonde lover passionately.

"That's great Juvia" Gray smirks, kissing Juvia deeply.

"Thank you Gray-sama" Juvia blushes.

The group purchase the train tickets and get seated on the train, Juvia snuggling into Gray, Lucy snuggling into Leon, Natsu trying not to be sick and Erza eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"So what's this beach house like?" Leon asks curiously, tilting his head to show his intrigue.

"It's four-bedrooms so you and Lucy get your own, as do Gray and Juvia, I get my own room and Natsu does too" Erza explains.

"Nice" Leon says, hugging his girlfriend closer to him.

"Lucy?" Juvia calls out from her lovers shoulder.

"Yes Juvia?" Lucy replies, snuggling more into Leon.

"Juvia is sorry for calling you her 'love rival' and for thinking you were after Juvia's Gray-sama. Juvia is really sorry" She says apologetically.

"It's fine Juvia. I understand, I know that you are so in love with Gray, I'd never think of stealing him. And besides, I have Leon" Lucy smiles, wrapping her arms around Leon and hugging him close to her.

The train grinds to a halt in the station and everybody offloads their luggage, standing in the station waiting for Natsu. Once he arrives the group set off through the beautiful, quaint and peaceful little village town. From the path they are taking, Lucy can see a marketplace, a magic shop, a few restaurants and a clothes shop, how fun! As soon as the ocean and beach come into view, Erza points out the wide, gigantic one-storied beach house. Unlocking the door with the key given to them by the owner, the Grand Magic Games team plus Juvia step into their new home for the next three weeks.

They have been travelling for over 10 hours, so after unpacking their stuff into their respective rooms, the members of the team plus Juvia collapse onto their beds and fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Training Begins!


	8. The Training Begins!

**Chapter 8: The Training Begins!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Eight!

Leon: Wow...getting along quite well, aren't we?

Leonis: Yes I am! Wait, aren't we the same person?

Leon: Is this a paradox?

Leonis: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Leon: Seriously?

Leonis: Yes, Intro. Now!

Leon: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail, all characters besides The OCs mentioned belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_They have been travelling for over 10 hours, so after unpacking their stuff into their respective rooms, the members of the team plus Juvia collapse onto their beds and fall asleep._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Leon is the first to rise from his slumber. Being careful not to wake his girlfriend, Leon slips off of the bed and silently opens the door, creeping quietly down the hallway. He enters the livingroom and dining room/ kitchen combo, making his way to the kitchen, he digs through the cabinets and cupboards, finding them to be fully stocked with food. He digs out the necessary supplies for making breakfast, Leon stands up, only to meet the gaze of Erza, who's standing in the hallway.

"Getting a little snack?" The scarlet-haired mage teases.

"No. I'm making breakfast for everyone" Leon smiles.

"That's really nice of you, I hope you can be our resident cook for the camp" Erza smiles and sits on the couch, looking at Leon.

"Sure, why not?" Leon chuckles as he begins to prepare breakfast for the team.

Natsu sprints through at top speed, followed closely by a sleepy Happy.

"I SMELL FOOD!" The pink-haired dragonslayer roars, waking the rest of the group, the other member dragging themselves through tiredly.

Lucy shuffles into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Leon. Juvia is hugging Gray as he goes and lays down on the couch, Juvia with her head on his chest.

"Alright! Breakfast's ready!" Leon announces after a few minutes, setting down all the food for everyone.

"Let's eat!" Natsu cheers as he begins to devour his plate of food.

Everyone begins to eat their food, each saying similar things;

"Delicious" Erza smiles.

"Very nice" Gray nods.

"SO GOOD!" Natsu and Happy cheer.

"It's very tasty Leon-san" Juvia smiles.

"You're really talented baby" is what his beloved girlfriend says.

"Thanks guys" Leon smiles as he too, digs into his delicious meal.

* * *

**After breakfast**

Leon clears up and washes the plates, setting them out to dry. He then heads to brush his teeth and have a shower; but finds a line outside of the bathroom. Leon leans against the wall as Erza finally finishes up in the bathroom, allowing Lucy use of the room. After a while, Juvia is allowed access to the room, leaving an incredibly pissed off Gray, Natsu and Leon. After Juvia finishes up; the guys all rush for the bathroom. During Gray and Natsu's fight for the bathroom, Leon slips in undetected, only getting noticed when the door closes and locks.

Leon sighs in relief as he brushes his teeth clean of any muck and food before stripping off all of his clothes and stepping into the pleasantly warm water of the shower. After scrubbing his body free of any dirt or grime; Leon dries himself off and exits the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and heads into his room. He drops the towel when he figures out that the room is empty. he then requips himself into a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck t-shirt with red lines on it, black three-quarter length shorts and a pair of red trainers.

Leon then walks through the house and into the livingroom.

"Alright gals, let's get to work!" He announces as the guys come through.

The group heads into the house's back garden, where the land owner had built a dirt battlefield specifically for this express purpose.

* * *

**On the battlefield: Sparring Match No. 1**

Leon and Natsu stand on opposite ends of the field, Natsu dressed in his regular outfit.

"Begin!" Erza announces as the two men at opposite ends of the field from each other get into battle stances.

Leon requips **Storm Breaker**, performing the stereotypical hand movement to indicate that Natsu should attack first.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Exclaims Natsu, breathing fire at the brunet mage.

Leon flips over the attack "**Storm Pulse!**" He bellows as a hurricane blows Natsu away.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu roars as he dashes towards Leon with a blazing fist.

Leon skids back with crossed arms, barely blocking the attack.

"**Burning Oni Armour!**" Leon exclaims as he forms the Japanese devil-themed armour.

Aware of Natsu's immunity to fire, Leon charges his friend with the **Dark Oni Blade **unsheathed, rapidly slashing at the dragonslayer. Leon's powerful katana's forceful slashes launch Natsu away, causing his semi-limp body to flutter through the air like paper and land on the ground with a thud.

"The winner is Leon!" Erza exclaims, Lucy running over and hugging her victorious boyfriend.

"You won baby!" Lucy cheers, planting a firm kiss on her lover's lips.

"I really did!" Leon smiles into the kiss.

Leon walks over Natsu, extending a hand of friendship to help him up; which he gladly accepts. Leon and Natsu sit on the porch of the house overlooking the battlefield, each enjoying a glass of refreshing orange juice which the girls prepared.

"That fight was pretty intense, huh?" Natsu chuckles heartily.

"Yep" Leon replies.

Gray and Erza stand at opposite ends of the battlefields, prepared for battle.

* * *

**Sparring Match No. 2**

Gray wastes no time and rushes Erza, exclaiming "**Ice Make Sword!**" As a frozen sabre appears in his hand as he slashes at Erza, who is in her **Black Wing Armour.**

"Good! But not good enough!" Erza exclaims.

Erza leaps at Gray, striking at him rapidly before her attacks are blocked by an **Ice-Make Shield. **Gray knocks Erza to the ground with an **Ice-Make Hammer **and is about to finish her off with **Ice Make: Cold Excalibur** when Erza flips up into the air, landing on him and beating him down.

"It was a close one but the winner is Erza!" Lucy exclaims as Juvia goes to console her defeated boyfriend.

"I was too weak Juvia...do you still love me?" He coughs.

"Juvia will always love you, Gray-sama" She smiles and the two share a heated and passionate kiss.

Juvia helps Gray up and into the house, most likely into their bedroom so he can rest. The victorious Erza heads inside to congratulate herself with a piece of strawberry cake. Lucy and Leon lay side-by-side on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"This afternoon was eventful" Leon chuckles.

"Yeah...it was" Lucy smiles and curls up under her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite, Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Ascension...


	9. Ascension

**Chapter Nine: Ascension**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Nine!

Lucy: Wow Leonis! You're doing really well!

Leonis: Thanks Lucy.

Lucy: Don't mention it!

Leonis: Intro please?

Lucy: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_"Yeah...it was" Lucy smiles and curls up under her boyfriend's arm._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Natsu is recovering with the help of Happy; both of them napping in their room. Erza is enjoying congratulatory cake in the kitchen, Gray and Juvia are snuggling in their room whilst Leon and Lucy are laying on the fresh green grass in the back garden.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia calls out to him.

"Yeah Juvia?" The raven-haired Ice-Make mage replies.

"Do you still love Juvia?" She asks.

"I would never stop loving you Juvia" He smiles and the two share a passionate kiss.

"Oh Gray-sama~" She sighs as she snuggles more into him.

"Oh Juvia~" Gray sighs with equal passion.

The two snuggle closer together, sharing loving gazes and passionate kisses throughout their rest.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

Erza, after finishing her cake, lays her head on the table and sighs.

"Oh Alecks, I wish you could be here with me..." She lets out a heavy sigh.

She continues to sit there with her head on the table, just thinking about Alecks.

* * *

**In the garden, with Leon and Lucy**

The happy couple are laying on the grass still, watching the hours tick by, until...

"Look at the time! I should go prepare dinner!" Leon exclaims as he leaps to his feet and heads inside, Lucy following suit.

Heading inside, Leon quickly takes off his shoes, washing his hands as he begins to prepare dinner.

"What's gotten you down Erza?" He asks whilst preparing meals for the team.

"I'm thinking about Alecks..." She sighs longingly.

"Oh...don't worry Erza, we'll be back before you know it, and you can be together with Alecks again" Leon smiles reassuringly.

"Thanks Leon, those kind words of support mean a lot" Erza smiles.

"Yep! That's my sweet and caring boyfriend!" Lucy cheers.

"Thanks baby, those compliments mean a lot" He smiles, receiving a peck on the cheek from his girlfriend.

After applying the finishing touches, Leon hollers "Alright everyone! Dinner's up!" and the answer to that is Natsu and Happy charging into the dining area, followed by Gray and Juvia.

Sitting around the table, Leon sets out their meals.

"Mhmm...woah dude! You're a super good cook!" Natsu exclaims with a mouthful of food.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaims whilst chewing on fish.

"Juvia and I agree that you're so talented at cooking" Gray smiles which is backed up by a nod from Juvia.

"Indeed...you are very talented" Erza smiles.

"My amazing boyfriend..." Lucy sighs longingly.

After finishing their food, Leon once again does the dishes and they all relax on the couches.

"I can't wait to do some more training tomorrow!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yeah, but for now lets have an early night" Leon suggests and they all get up, heading through to their respective rooms.

They all fall asleep quickly thanks to the delicious and hot meal.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Leon is once again the first to awake from his slumber. However, instead of heading to make breakfast, he changes into his training outfit from yesterday and requips **Storm Breaker**. Leon sets up the training dummies he found in the shed in the back garden and takes a battle stance a good few feet away.

Leon charges at the dummies, slicing at them with brisk force and immense strength. Leon smirks and gazes at his sword.

"It should have enough power after all these missions..." He says adamantly.

"**REQUIP ASCENSION! STORM BREAKER, LEVEL UP!**" Leon exclaims loudly as his sword begins to glow white.

The sword begins to change in shape; The blade becomes longer and sharper turning a pure silver in colour. The finger guard widens and becomes ornate, transforming into a pair of gold and red phoenix wings. The handle grows in length and becomes black, the pommel becoming shaped like phoenix tail feathers.

"**ASCENSION COMPLETE! STORM PHOENIX SLICER!**" He roars in excitement.

The rest of them rush outside to investigate; seeing Leon holding the newly ascended form of the **Storm Breaker**; **The Storm Phoenix Slicer**!

"What's going on?!" Erza asks.

"I just leveled up the power of my weapon is what just happened" Leon smirks, flourishing the **Storm Phoenix Slicer **in his hand.

"D-Did your **Storm Breaker **become that?! Awesome!" Natsu exclaims.

"This is the ascended form of the **Storm Breaker**, **The Storm Phoenix Slicer!**" Leon exclaims.

"That's sick!" Gray smiles.

"Cool" Juvia smiles

"My boyfriend is so powerful~" Lucy sighs longingly.

"It's a rather basic technique..." Leon blushes, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Then how come I can't use it?" Erza asks.

"I'm not sure why you can't...maybe it's a unique magical ability that only I can use..." Leon shrugs.

"Let's put that to the test! **HELLTHUNDER MACHINE GUN!**" A voice exclaims as rapid bullets of black electricity launch at them, making them disperse.

"You!" Leon growls.

"It's him, from Shadow Hydra!" Lucy gasps.

"I suppose I never properly introduced myself. I am Kuro Azazel, A Thunder Devil Slayer" The green-haired man smirks evilly.

"Let's get serious" Kuro says with an evil grimace "**Devil Ascension, Thunder Demon**" Kuro growls.

A pair of jet black horns with golden thunderbolt marks rise from the sides of Kuro's temple, forcing his hair back and adding an extra layer of evil. Azazel's hands turn into golden demon claws with black fingertips as the rest of his skin becomes scaly and golden with black thunderbolts along his arms, legs, neck and back.

"Let's begin!" Kuro roars in rage, his voice sounding raw and animalistic "**Thunder Demon's Shout!**" He exclaims as a surge of electrical energy flies from his mouth and towards the group.

Narrowly avoiding the attacks, The team fire off a volley of attacks;

"**Storm Pulse!**"

"**Ice-Make Lance!**"

"**Water Whip!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar****!"**

"**Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!**" Loke then exclaims "**Regulus Impact!**"

"Dance, my blades! **Circle Sword!**"

The group's attacks do a fair amount of damage to the Devil Slayer, The combination of their attacks giving Kuro a large gash on his shoulder.

"Nice move..." Kuro says whilst cracking his neck "...But not good enough! **Thunder Demon's Lightning Fist!**" He roars as he charges for Lucy, Leon jumps in front of her, taking the full force of the hit, which throws him into the wall.

"Leon!" Lucy exclaims and rushes to his side.

"I'll be fine Lucy..." He says stoically "**Requip, Burning Oni** **Armour**"Leon announces as the Japanese demon-themed armour forms around him, the sheathed **Dark Oni Blade **appearing in his left hand.

Unsheathing the blade with a mighty slash, the now fully-armoured Leon rushes at Kuro, slashing down his chest with the sword's black blade. The Demon Slayer lets out a pained roar before the two begin to trade rapid strikes on the others body, until Leon's armour is covered in scratches and Kuro's body is cut up. The two back step before charging with a resounding;

"**Thunder Demon's Electrifying Claw!**" from Kuro and a,

"**Burning Oni's Inferno!**" from Leon as the two strike into each other with incredibly powerful attacks, causing a large explosion and creating a crater in the back garden.

Leon's armour has shattered and one of Kuro's horns is now split in two, the broken base still attached to his temple. The two stagger to their feet and clench their teeth as their wounds begin to bleed.

"You truly have become stronger...we'll fight again Leon..." Kuro smirks as he fades into the shadows.

"Come back and fight me you coward!" Leon growls before grabbing his stomach in pain.

"You got really roughed up, but it's admirable how well you held your own, being a Requip mage fighting a powerful Devil Slayer" Erza smiles sincerely.

"Thanks Erza" Leon smiles as he's helped inside by Lucy and Gray, limping up to the couch and laying down.

"Wouldn't you prefer our bed?" Lucy asks.

"I would prefer you to be able to be sleep soundly and not be kept up by my groans of agony" Leon smiles weakly, looking up at his beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Here" Juvia says as she passes Leon a blanket, which he uses to cover everything bar his arms and head.

"Get some sleep whilst we tend to your wounds" Erza says adamantly as Leon closes his eyes, trying to rest.

"Juvia, bring me peroxide and some bandages. Lucy, get some towels" Erza says as the two girls rush off to find their requested items.

Leon is fast asleep when they begin to tend to his wounds, luckily he is unable to be woken by the pain endured. He winced occasionally as the girls patched him up, but apart from that, his sleep was peaceful. As the hours crept on, Lucy watched her boyfriend with bated breath as he slept, and, after nearly twelve hours, Leon awoke.

"You're okay!" Lucy exclaims as she hugs Leon tightly.

"Eh...Lucy, can't breathe..." Leon wheezes due to a lack of air in his lungs.

"Oh...sorry" Lucy sighs.

"You look so tired, get some rest baby" He smiles and picks Lucy up, laying her in their bed.

"Yeah" Lucy murmurs sleepily as she snuggles into the covers of their bed.

Leon heads into the bathroom as Lucy falls asleep. He peels off his clothes and old bandages, cleaning himself off.

_'My wounds have healed really well...' _He thinks as he scrubs his wounds, which have become fading scars.

Cleaning himself thoroughly and completely all over, Leon steps out of the shower, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist. Heading back into his and Lucy's room, he picks out some clothe to wear; his regular attire minus the gauntlets, boots and coat. Leon then kicks his feet up on the couch, relaxing completely after preparing himself a chicken sandwich.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Leon is preparing breakfast since he got far too much sleep from being injured by the Devil Slayer Kuro Azazel. After setting out everyone's food; Leon goes to wake everyone.

"Breakfast!" He hollers through the house.

The other residents rush into the dining room and sit down, chowing down on their food.

"As good as ever!" They all cheer in unison.

"Thanks" Leon smiles as he eats his own meal.

And after clearing up, the team set out for another day of training...

* * *

**3 days later...**

The week of strenuous training is finally over and the Grand Magic Games are set to start soon. Dressed in their regular attire, the team get on the train back to Magnolia, to return to Fairy Tail to collect more stuff before heading to Crocus.

After collecting fresh clothes; Team Fairy Tail then make their way on the train to Crocus, where they will compete in the Grand Magic Games!

* * *

**On the train**

Team Fairy Tail are on the train to Crocus, site of the Grand Magic Games.

"My first Grand Magic Games!" Leon cheers excitedly.

"With all of us on the team, there's no way we can lose!" Natsu exclaims weakly, but in glee, before returning to half blowing chunks across the train.

Leon removes a piece of paper from his jacket pocket; the Guild which will participate in this year's GMG.

_PARTICIPANTS FOR GRAND MAGIC GAMES_

_Fairy Tail_

_Sabertooth_

_Mermaid Heel_

_Blue Pegasus_

_Lamia Scale_

_Quatro Cerberus_

_and Twilight Ogre_

"Should Quatro Cerberus be called Quatro Puppy?!" Gray laughs.

"Oh yeah, didn't Elfman say they had to change their name since he won?" Leon chuckles.

"Yeah, but I think it was only their team name for the GMG, not their guild name" Erza says coldly.

"Oh..." Leon deadpans.

"These are only the noteworthy guilds that will be participating, there will be hundreds of guilds, most of whom won't make it past the preliminary round" Erza explains.

"Ok...so we should keep an eye on them, especially Sabertooth, seeing as how they have a God Slayer in their ranks" Leon says in a commanding voice.

"Orga, The Lightning God Slayer" Erza states adamantly.

"Yeah...I'm getting real sick of lightning mages right now, especially those of the Slayer variety" Leon sighs in a fed-up manner.

"Train's nearly arrived at the station..." Lucy says as the group begin to collect their bags.

The train pulls into the station in Crocus, and the team steps out of the train and head off to where they'll be staying for the GMG.

* * *

**The Team Quarters for the GMG**

Leon lays back on his bed in the room for the Grand Magic Games.

"So the curfew is 12 o'clock midnight..." He sighs, resting his on his hands.

"The Games begin tomorrow, better get some sleep" He says. dressing in his pyjamas and laying under the covers, feeling lonely with Lucy by his side.

* * *

**Erza and Lucy's room**

"I wish I could share a room with Leon" Lucy sighs from underneath her covers.

"Cheer up, the GMG begin tomorrow" Erza smiles and turns off the light.

"Night Erza" Lucy says.

"Night Lucy" She replies.

* * *

**The next morning**

Leon wakes suddenly, leaping out of bed and heading into the bathroom. He cleans himself off and dries before requipping into his chosen attire for the GMG.

Leon is wearing a purple coat with white lines identicaly to his regular jacket, except for the white Fairy Tail symbol on his left breast pocket. He also wears his regular dark blue jeans, black boots and steel gauntlets.

He exits the room and heads down to get some breakfast, finding Natsu already face-first in a mountain of food.

"Morning" Leon says with a slight wave as he gets himself some food.

"Good morning Leon" Lucy smiles as Leon sits beside her and begins to eat slowly but thoroughly.

"Morning baby" He says whilst giving Lucy a quick peck on the cheek.

Leon then tidies up after himself and waits for his team to finish up, which doesn't take very long. Meeting with the rest of Team Fairy Tail, Leon and company head through the halls to the team's entrance to the arena. The names of all the guilds fly by until;

_**'Ladies and gentleman, the raining champions, FAIRY TAIL!**__**'**_

The announcer bellows as the team rush out into the arena met with roaring cheers. Leon was at the front of the team, arms crossed with a grin on his face.

Looking across the arena, Leon could see all the guild's teams and their members;

Team Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, The Trimens and Jenny Realight,

Team Sabertooth: Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga and Rufus,

Team Quatro Puppy: Rocker, Bacchus, Nobarly, Semmes and Jäger,

Team Mermaid Heel: Kagura, Millianna, Beth, Risley and Araña,

Team Lamia Scale: Jura, Lyon, Toby, Yuka and Chelia,

Team Twilight Ogre: Thibault and the other four members from X791.

There are the teams of 123 guild there as well as the ones roars of applause and cheering are broken by the announcer;

**_'LET THE PRELIMINARY EVENT BEGIN!'_**

The teams are all magically transported within the Sky Labyrinth, where the preliminary event takes place...

* * *

**Preliminary Event: Sky Labyrinth!**

Team Fairy Tail land in a backstreet with no other guild team in sight. With a nod from Leon, the group rush off through the streets. Seeing fleeting glimpses of Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel, Team Fairy Tail rush on through the streets. The team are shocked when the labyrinth begins to shift in shape;

"It changes shape?!" Leon exclaims.

"Yeah, it does!" Lucy gasps.

"Let's keep going!" Erza orders as the now-lost Team Fairy Tail puzzle their way out of the area they're in.

Rushing through the streets, even as they shift, the finish line begins to come into view, but the maze shifts, blocking their path as they see Sabertooth.

"Sabers..." Leon mutters.

"We're going to make sure you don't even make it to the first round!" Thibault smirks as he and Twilight Ogre rush Team FT.

"**Requip! Storm Phoenix Slicer!**" Leon exclaims as the firebird-themed blade appears in his hand as he runs at two members of Twilight Ogre, taking them down with ease.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu bellows as he launches fire from his mouth, dealing with the rest of Team Twilight Ogre.

_**'Team Twilight Ogre have been disqualified!'**_

The announcer fills in that the now minor Magnolia guild has been defeated. Making their way to the finish line successfully, they notice that they're the second team to arrive, this time Lamia Scale rather than Sabertooth beat them there.

The teams remaining are; Team Fairy Tail, Team Lamia Scale, Team Sabertooth, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Mermaid Heel and Team Quatro Puppy. The qualifying teams are teleported into the arena whilst the disqualified ones are sent packing.

"Yeah! We've passed the round!" Natsu exclaims in joy.

"Yeah we did!" Leon exclaims too as he fist pumps the air.

Team Fairy Tail decide to head off to recover and recuperate for the first round.

* * *

**Back at the hotel rooms...**

Leon gets into his pajamas and lays under his covers, embracing the cool fabric with a sigh of relief, he falls asleep quickly.

Lucy and Erza quickly fall asleep too, Gray as well, Natsu however...has been asleep the entire time, falling asleep the moment he got back to his hotel room from the arena.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review! **This was an extra-long chapter as repayment for such a short chapter last time.

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Grand Magic Games First Round!


	10. Grand Magic Games First Round!

**Chapter Ten: Grand Magic Games First Round!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Ten! Woohoo!

Natsu: Yeah!

Leonis: Hey Natsu!

Natsu: Hey Leonis!

Leonis: Intro please!?

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Lucy and Erza quickly fall asleep too, Gray as well, Natsu however...has been asleep the entire time, falling asleep the moment he got back to his hotel room from the arena._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Lucy woke up after Erza, who had already left for breakfast. She finishes getting changed and is about to exit her room when;

"Hello Lucy" An unfamiliar voice says.

Lucy turns to meet the eyes of silver and aquamarine haired boy with lilac eyes, normal except for the dragon's tail.

"W-Who are you and why are you in my room?!" She panics.

"Calm yourself, I used my own magical energy to get here, I'm a Celestial Spirit." He says reassuringly.

"A Celestial Spirit?" Lucy says which is answered by Dray holding out his key. "Y-You're a Zodiac?!"

"Yes Lucy, I am the thirteenth zodiac, the dragon Xiaolong. My name is Drayce Xiaolong but I prefer the name Dray" He smiles slightly.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I understand you're competing in the Grand Magic Games, I'd like you to use me, but only as a last resort" He says bluntly.

Lucy closes her hand around Dray's key and clips it onto her key ring "Ok Dray..." She smiles as Dray fades away.

Lucy then exits her room and heads down to meet with her friends to get breakfast.

* * *

**In the arena**

All the teams gather in the arena and wait patiently for the announcer to tell them the first match;

_**'The first event is Hidden!'**_

_**'The competitors have be pre-decided by teams!'**_

_**'From Blue Pegasus...Hibiki Lates!'**_

**_'From Sabertooth...Orga Nanagear!'_**

**_'From Lamia Scale...Chelia Blendy!'_**

_**'From Mermaid Heel...Kagura Mikazuchi!'**_

_**'From Quatro Cerberus...Bacchus Groh!'**_

_**'From Fairy Tail...Erza Scarlet!'**_

The audience lets out a deafening roar of cheers, the poor dragonslayers. The non-competing team members retreat into the audience as the giant city is built within the arena and the large lacrima visions appear.

* * *

**First Event: Hidden!**

Erza, Hibiki, Orga, Chelia, Kagura and Bacchus are dumped into 6 random locations across the giant city.

"Two Godslayers, Lightning and Sky, Orga and Chelia, Orga is most likely a bigger threat than Chelia, she is a child after all" Erza says whilst assessing the situation.

Heading through the winding streets, Orga attacks Erza with **Black Lightning Sphere**, but it's a clone, leaving Sabertooth at -1 points. Hibiki is struck in the back by Kagura's sword **Archenemy**, giving 1 point to Mermaid Heel and teleporting the Archive mage away to respawn. Chelia takes down Bacchus with **Sky God's Bellow**, earning 5 points for Lamia Scale. Erza in her **Heaven's Wheel Armour **uses **Circle Sword **to take down Kagura and the respawned Hibiki, earning 6 points for Team Fairy Tail, putting them in the lead. Bacchus blindsides Orga, taking him down, but it was a clone so Quatro Cerberus are now on -2 points. The timer goes off for the end of the round and the scores are;

Team Quatro Cerberus: -2

Team Mermaid Heel: 0

Team Lamia Scale: 5

Team Sabertooth: -1

Team Blue Pegasus: -2

Team Fairy Tail: 6

The announcer roars at the top of his lungs;

**_'THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS ERZA SCARLET! FAIRY TAIL IS IN FIRST PLACE IN THE GAMES!'_**

* * *

**The Battles of Day One**

It is time for the final battle of the day; Sabertooth's Minerva Orland versus Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. That day, the other battle results are;

Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus lost to Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood, Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta lost to Quatro Cerberus's Rocker and the battle between a Saber and a Fairy is about to begin.

Standing at the opposite ends of the arena, the two ladies are poised for battle.

_**'FIGHT...BEGIN!'**_

At the announcer's saying, the two begin their assault on each other.

"**Ih Ragdo!**" Minerva exclaims as she begins to charge her attack on the blonde mage.

"**Open! Gate of The Scorpion! Scorpio!**" Lucy exclaims as the dark skinned spirit with the scorpion tail-gun appears.

"**Sand Buster!**" The spirit yells as he shoots the torrent of sand towards Minerva, knocking her back.

"Pathetic!" The Territory mage snaps as her attack traps Lucy in a bubble of energy.

"**Open! Gate of the White Lamb! Aries!**" Lucy exclaims as the pink-haired sheep girl appears.

"Now Aries!" She exclaims as she becomes unable to move due to the bubble's force.

"**Wool Wall!**" The lamb spirit exclaims as she conjures a wall of pink wool between her and Minerva.

"Not going to work pinky!" Minerva screeches as she prepares a spell, moving her hands in a circle "**Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!**"

The golden statue appears and is about to strike Aries and Lucy when...;

"STOP THIS!" A voice roars as a dazzling white light shines and reveals a figure; Dray.

"Dray..." Aries says softly as the arena is still with bated breath.

He looks identical to how he is in the Spirit World apart from one thing; a tail. He has a long tail covers in rows of jagged spines and a trident-shaped formation of spikes on the end of it. There are also mounds on his shoulder blades.

"Who are you?!" Minerva growls, her voice dripping with venom.

"My name is Dray, that is all I shall give you since you do not deserve my full name, foul witch" He spits.

"Don't refer to me like that, swine!" She exclaims.

"Don't fret, you'll be dealt with soon enough. **Alphard Crusher!**" Dray exclaims as he rushes Minerva at blinding speed and punches her with a glowing white fist.

Minerva is launched into the wall, cracking the wall.

"**Dimension Slash!**" Dray roars as a pair of ethereal blades slash down Minerva, causing her to scream in agony.

"Mercy!" Minerva screams with tears streaming down her face.

"You showed none...so you deserve none!" Dray roars as he raises his arms again.

"**Dimensional Combo!**" He exclaims as a wormhole appears, he lifts Minerva and throws her into the rip.

She descends rapidly from the sky, but is caught in rapid strikes from Dray, beating her up and launching her away. Drayce then uses **Dimension Slash **to throw her back to him, where he then finishes her off with** Alphard Crusher**. Dray then strolls over to Aries and hugs her close to his chest.

"You're okay, aren't you?" He says with a slight smile.

"Sorry for making you worry" She says apologetically.

"It's okay Aries baby" He smiles.

"Thank you Dray" She smiles and the two kiss before Aries is returned to the Spirit World by Lucy.

"I'm always here for you Lucy..." He says before disappearing using his own power, heading back to be with Aries.

_**'THE WINNER IS LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL!**_

The audience roars with happiness as Lucy exits the arena, sprinting into the arms of Leon.

"You did good baby...so good" He whispers to her.

"Yeah...I really did" She smiles.

Team Fairy Tail go off to celebrate their first victory of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy did well...very well indeed...

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Second Day!


	11. The Second Day!

**Chapter Eleven: The Second Day!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Eleven!

Makarov: FAIRY TAIL IS GONNA WIN THE GMG!

Leonis: M-Master?!

Makarov: Call me Makarov

Leonis: Okay, intro please Makarov?

Makarov: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Team Fairy Tail go off to celebrate their first victory of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy did well...very well indeed..._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Team Fairy Tail met in the mess hall before the second day as it was starting a few hours later due to mix ups and technical issues. Leon sits down at the table with the rest of his team.

"Hey Natsu?" The blonde celestial mage calls out.

"Yeah Lucy?" The pink-haired dragonslayer replies.

"Do you remember all of the fun we had at the X791 GMG?" She smiles which is answered with a nod from Natsu.

"Yeah, it was so fun" Natsu smirks.

Leon heaves himself up from the seat after eating quickly "I have to go" He says hurriedly and rushes off.

"What's his deal?" Gray queries no-one in particular.

Leon made his way around a corner and slouches down to the floor against the wall. Had his arrival interrupted their relationship? Had he pushed him away, which only made her want Natsu more? The questions swirl around Leon's head until he decides to return to the table; seeing that Natsu and Lucy are still talking away like nothing else in the world matters.

"Lucy? Can we talk in private?" Leon asks and Lucy gets up with him, walking into a corridor.

"What's up sweetie?" Lucy asks kindly.

"How do you feel about Natsu?" Leon asks with a sense of urgency.

"Well Leon...I was once in love with Natsu, but he never saw me as anything more than a friend...so I lost interest. Then you came along; the sweetest, hottest, most thoughtful guy ever and you love me, which I love you for, and I know we share a mutual love for each other, we're so perfect for...mph" She is cut off by Leon pulling her into the most heated and passionate kiss ever.

"Oh Lucy~" Leon sighs dreamily.

"Oh Leon~" Lucy smiles as they kiss for another time.

"I love you" Leon smiles.

"I love you too Leon, more than anything" She smiles.

The two walk back with Lucy underneath Leon's arm, grinning like idiots "You two made up fast" Gray grins cheekily.

"True love conquers all Gray" Leon smiles.

"Suppose so" He nods in reply.

"We should get going, the next round is about to begin" Erza states adamantly.

Team Fairy Tail enter the arena as the announcer bellows at the top of his lungs;

_**'THE SECOND EVENT IS CHARIOT!'**_

_**'From Team Quatro Cerberus... Jager!'**_

_**'From Team Lamia Scale...Lyon Vastia!'**_

_**'From Team Blue Pegasus...Eve Tearm!'**_

_**'From Team Sabertooth...Rogue Cheney!'**_

**_'From Team Mermaid Heel...Millianna!'_**

**_'From Team Fairy Tail...Leon Hargrave!'_**

* * *

**Second Event: Chariot!**

Leon arrives at the end of the train of moving platforms and begins to rush on ahead with the other competitors, minus Rogue, who is unable to move properly due to motion sickness. Leon narrowly avoids Lyon Vastia's **Ice Make: Snow Dragon**, but strikes down Jager, disqualifying him as he is knocked off of the chariots. Millianna's **Nekosoku Tube **ties up Eve Tearm, leaving him stuck in the same place, squirming to get free.

"I will win for my Juvia-chan!" Lyon exclaims.

"Gray and Juvia are a couple!" Leon chuckles, leaving Lyon stunned for long enough to knock him off of chariots.

"Sometimes you have to play to your opponent's weaknesses" The brunet requip mage laughs as he approaches the finish line.

He performs a skillful front flip to gain distance in front of Millianna, Landing through the finish line.

_**'THE WINNER IS LEON HARGRAVE!'**_

Leon heads in the audience, meeting his team and sharing a passionate kiss with Lucy.

_**'FAIRY TAIL IS IN THE LEAD!'**_

"You did good sweetie" Lucy smiles.

"It means a lot to hear those words honey" Leon smiles in reply.

"The battles are up next" Erza states adamantly.

* * *

**Second Round Battles**

Ichiya of Blue Pegasus beat Yuka of Lamia Scale, Risley of Mermaid Heel beat Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus. Now it's the final battle of today, another Fairy Vs Saber; Rufus Lore versus Erza Scarlet.

"I remember you, Erza Scarlet, Titania" Rufus says nonchalantly.

"I remember you too, Rufus" Erza replies, her voice dripping with venom as she requips into her **Black Wing Armour**.

_**'BATTLE BEGIN!'**_

Erza rushes at Rufus, but passes straight through him, it was a clone created by his **Memory-Make: Afterimage**! Rushing at him once again, the blonde mage takes his Memory-Make stance;

"**Memory-Make! Karma of the Burning Land!**" The Memory-Make wizard exclaims as the ground explodes in fiery infernos.

Erza survives the burning onslaught by requipping into her **Flame Empress Armour**.

"You're tough..." Erza pants.

"And you're not as tough as I remember..." Rufus replies monotonously "**Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning**"

The black lightning bolts strike the ground surrounding Erza "Is that it?" She scoffs.

"Poor memory..." Rufus shakes his head as ice rises from the point of contact, striking Erza.

Erza barely struggles to her feet "I can't wait to finish this" Rufus says monotonously "**Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars**"

The comet-like beams of energy flying from Rufus' body head towards Erza rapidly, striking her down once and for all.

**_'ERZA IS OUT! THE WINNER IS RUFUS LORE OF SABERTOOTH!'_**

Erza drops to her knees in defeat as Rufus heads off to celebrate with the rest of his team, a figure standing slightly away from the rest of Sabertooth, his face shrouded.

"...I...lost..." Erza shakes on her knees.

"It's okay Erza, you tried your best. I'll kick Sabertooth's ass for ya!" Natsu chirps.

"Thanks Natsu" Erza smiles as Team Fairy Tail make their way out of the arena with her.

* * *

Team Fairy Tail once again fell asleep quickly in anticipation of the third day...

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Third Day...


	12. The Third Day

**Chapter Twelve: The Third Day...**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Twelve has arrived!

Erza: Approaching the end of the Grand Magic Games

Leonis: Yep! The GMG Arc is nearly over!

Erza: What's the next arc?

Leonis: Not telling!

Erza: Fine...

Leonis: Intro please?

Erza: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Team Fairy Tail once again fell asleep quickly in anticipation of the third day..._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

All the teams are assembled in eager anticipation of today's first event,

_**'THE FIRST EVENT OF TODAY IS PANDEMONIUM!'**_

**_'TODAY'S PARTICIPATING GUILD MEMBERS ARE;_**

**_Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale,_**

**_Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail,_**

**_Rufus Lore of Sabertooth,_**

**_Araña Webb of Mermaid Heel,_**

**_Warcry of Quatro Cerberus,_**

**_And Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus!'_**

**_'THE LEVELS OF THE MONSTERS HAVE BEEN SELECTED!'_**

The announcer's booming voice travels through the arena as Rufus takes his first step into the magical monster-filled construct.

* * *

The final competitor of Pandemonium enters the arena; Gray Fullbuster. He now discovers that he's facing 100 A-Class monsters. Striking down 3 of them with an **Ice-Make: Sword**, The group soon begins to advance towards the raven-haired ice mage, he begins to panick slightly. Deciding to use one of his most powerful attacks, he bellows;

"**Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!**" The icy construct of blades forms around Gray, and he commands them to attack the monsters.

With 71 of the 100 monsters remaining, Gray decides to get up close and personal once again, with **Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur**, successfully defeating half of the remaining monsters, ticking the total down to 35. Gray is met with roaring applause when he finishes the remaining monsters off with a forceful **Ice-Make: Death Scythe**, defeating them all.

The cheers of the crowd are interrupted by the announcer's loud voice;

_**'FAIRY TAIL IS IN SECOND PLACE AFTER PANDEMONIUM, FIRST PLACE IS LAMIA SCALE! THE SECOND ROUND EVENT OF TODAY IS THE MAGIC POWER FINDER OR MPF, THE SAME COMPETITORS WILL COMPETE IN THIS ROUND!'**_

* * *

**MPF**

The scores so far for the MPF are;

Jura - 5000,

Rufus - 6250,

Araña - 1350,

Warcry - 600,

Ren - 2750.

Gray steps up to the mark, primed and ready to show off his most powerful spell in an attempt to max out the Magic Power Finder.

"**ICE-MAKE UNLIMITED!: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!**" Gray roars as he forms to tons of ice weapons, pointing them at the MPF,

"FIRE!" He exclaims as the blades all fly at MPF, half destroying the thing and giving him a score of 7250!

_**'THE WINNER OF THE SECOND ROUND IS GRAY FULLBUSTER OF FAIRY TAIL!'**_

The announcer's voice travels through the arena, signalling the beginning of today's battles.

* * *

Chelia beat Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus, Eve beating Risley of Mermaid Heel, leaving the final battle to once again be a Fairy versus a Saber; Leon versus Orga.

The light green-haired God Slayer is watching the shorter brown-haired requip mage intently, scanning him for weaknesses.

_**'THE BATTLE BETWEEN LEON HARGRAVE OF FAIRY TAIL AND ORGA NANAGEAR OF SABERTOOTH WILL NOW COMMENCE!'**_

Leon calls upon his trusty blade, the **Storm Phoenix Slicer **and it appears in his right hand, gripping it firmly as he dashes forwards. Leon's blade connects with Orga's fist, causing the two to go flying backwards slightly. After trading a few more blows, Leon slashes down Orga's arm before receiving a strong punch to the gut from the Lightning God Slayer.

"**Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!**" Orga exclaims as the huge beam of black electricity launches from his forearms, consuming everything in its path.

The lightning appears to have razed everything in front of it, except for Leon that is. No good deed goes unpunished as Leon has developed a scar across his right eye.

"That the best you can do?" Leon laughs slightly, standing up straight.

"What?! How are you still alive?!" Orga gasps.

"God Slayers aren't all they're cracked to be" Leon smirks **"Requip: Burning Oni" **The demon-like armour forms around Leon.

As Orga charges another **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon**, Leon rushes at Orga, slamming his sheathed sword into the side of his head. Orga then stumbles back, being sliced by the unsheathed **Dark Oni Blade **before he can recover. Slicing rapidly into the God Slayer, Leon delivers a mighty blow to the cheek with his left fist before taking the position in front of the winded mage, defeating him with **Burning Oni's Inferno**. Requipping out of his armour, Leon raises his hand above his head in the typical Fairy Tail pose, signalling the rest of his teammates to do the same. Orga collapses onto the ground in defeat, obviously not wanting to fight anymore.

_**'THE WINNER IS LEON OF FAIRY TAIL!'**_

The crowds erupts into cheers as Leon exits the arena to meet with his team, Lucy and him sharing a passionate kiss.

"You won...you really beat Orga" Lucy smiles, gazing into Leon's eyes.

"I did, I tried and won baby" He smiles, kissing Lucy once again.

* * *

**Later that night...**

After recovering from his beating by Leon, Orga wanders through the streets. Passing by a shady corner, Orga coughs, bringing his hand to his mouth to find blood drenching his hand. His eyes travel down to his chest, where a knife with a serrated blade has been driven through his heart. The knife is violently removed from his chest as he drops to the floor, spluttering and coughing. Orga's dying cadaver begins to seep into the shadows as the figure whom drove the knife into his heart disappears into the same shadows that are absorbing the God Slayer. Orga's eyes stand out as the only thing not yet absorbed by the darkness, closing for the final time as his entire body is consumed by shadows.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review! **

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits;

Dragonbuster...


	13. Dragonbuster

**Chapter Thirteen: Dragonbuster**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Thirteen!

Natsu: Yeah! Time to kick some Saber ass!

Leon: I'll be there too!

Leonis: Wait...The only part of 10 showing in 13 is 1 and a triangle has three sides, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!

Natsu: No...what?

Leonis and Leon: CHAPTER IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!

Natsu: What?!

Leonis: I don't even know anymore...Intro please?

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail, and thank god for that!**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_After recovering from his beating by Leon, Orga wanders through the streets. Passing by a shady corner, Orga coughs, bringing his hand to his mouth to find blood drenching his hand. His eyes travel down to his chest, where a knife with a serrated blade has been driven through his heart. The knife is violently removed from his chest as he drops to the floor, spluttering and coughing. Orga's dying cadaver begins to seep into the shadows as the figure whom drove the knife into his heart disappears into the same shadows that are absorbing the God Slayer. Orga's eyes stand out as the only thing not yet absorbed by the darkness, closing for the final time as his entire body is consumed by shadows._

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The teams all stand in the arena with full rosters, even Orga?! The God Slayer's normally passive face warps into a malicious grin. The announcer then breaks the silence with the booming statement;

_**'THE EVENT OF THE FOURTH DAY IS THE NAVAL BATTLE!'**_

_**'From Quatro Cerberus...Bacchus!'**_

_**'From Lamia Scale...Toby!'**_

_**'From Mermaid Heel...Kagura!'**_

_**'From Sabertooth...Minerva!'**_

_**'From Blue Pegasus...Jenny!'**_

_**'From Fairy Tail...Lucy!'**_

Leon tenses up at the thought of so many guys staring at his girlfriend in a bikini, then again seeing her in a bikini would be a treat for him too.

* * *

**In the arena**

The six participants enter the gigantic sphere after getting into swimming gear, the girls receiving wolf whistles from men in the audience, though mostly Lucy and Jenny.

_**'LET THE ROUND COMMENCE!'**_

It isn't long after the beginning of the match when Bacchus is knocked out of the sphere, his perverted thoughts getting the better of him as Minerva fly kicks him out.

* * *

**In the audience**

Leon is pouting with his arms crossed after hearing the wolf whistles aimed at the girls.

_'What pigs! No respect for a woman, only likes her body!' _He mentally growls at the audience, then his attention become wrapped by his girlfriend knocking Toby out.

* * *

**Back in the arena**

Toby flies out of the arena, smashing against the floor. Jenny, Minerva, Kagura and Lucy are the only four remaining in the sphere. Lucy uses her fleuve d'étoiles to cast Jenny out of the arena, Minerva then sending Kagura flying out with a forceful foot to the jaw.

_**'TWO CONTESTANTS REMAIN! START THE SPECIAL TIMER!'**_

The five-minute timer begins, and the girls begin to launch wave after wave of attack at each other. determined to knock the other out. Once the timer is over, Minerva and Lucy get into close quarters combat, the blonde receiving a powerful knee to the gut from the oriental woman. Lucy tries to catch her off-guard with her whip, but it's grabbed and used as a device to throw Lucy out, smacking her against the ground.

_**'THE WINNER IS MINERVA ORLANDO OF SABERTOOTH!'**_

Lucy gets out of the arena, sitting with her team as today's battles, the tag battles, begin.

* * *

**The Tag Battles**

Hibiki and Eve of Blue Pegasus beat Warcry and Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus and Lyon and Chelia of Lamia Scale defeated Millianna and Beth of Mermaid Heel. Leaving the final battle of the fourth day is once again Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail!

* * *

**The Tag Battle: The Twin Dragons VS Natsu and Leon!**

The blonde and raven-haired dragonslayers of Sabertooth stand at the opposite end of the arena from the pink-haired dragonslayer and the brunet requip mage.

Adoring his ever-cocky smirk, Sting pipes up "Minerva real did a number on Blondie, how weak is she?" He cackles.

"Shut it ass!" Leon hisses, clenching his fists and summoning the **Storm Phoenix Slicer **into his hand.

"Please. You beat ME?! I'm the holy white dragonslayer, Sting Eucliffe!" The blond dragonslayer roars.

"Yes, I'll beat your ass into the ground" Leon says nonchalantly "Not that having your ass handed to you is a new experience" The audience is filled with a resounding 'Ooh' sound.

As if on cue, the announcer yells,  
_**'LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!'**_

The two teams charge at each other with such speed it creates gusts of wind in their wake.

"**White Dragon's Punch!**"

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**"

Natsu and Sting's attacks slam together creating a small shockwave. Rogue and Leon are trading strikes on each other, Rogue and Leon having equal amounts of damage.

"**Shadow Dragon's Slash!**" The raven-haired Sabertooth mage exclaims, rushing to punch Leon, but his fist is caught by said mage.

"How? How can you stop my dragonslayer techniques so easily?!" Rogue queries with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Because I am friends with another Shadow Dragonslayer, who's techniques make this pitiful attack look like child's play!" Leon exclaims as he slashes Rogue with his **Storm Phoenix Slicer**, throwing the Sabertooth member back a few feet.

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" Rogue snarls as he leaps into the air, firing his dragonslayer roar at Leon, who parries it away with ease.

"Try again!" The brunet roars, punching Rogue with his left hand.

Enraged, Rogue is enveloped in black energy, appearing in Dragon Force "I WILL DEFEAT YOU! **SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!**" The Shadow Dragonslayer roars in anger as he leaps into the air, slamming his foot down onto Leon.

"Wow...so this is the power of Dragon Force..." Leon says after taking that powerful hit.

Natsu is hit to the ground by wave after wave of **White Dragon Punches **from Sting, who's in Dragon Force.

"Natsu!" Leon exclaims.

"No-one left to back you up Fairy" Sting smirks as he knocks Leon down, Rogue and him kicking him multiple times.

"You..you guys have forced my hand..." Leon spits as he forces himself to stand up.

"What? There's no way we should be scared of you!" Sting laughs, followed by Rogue's cackle.

"You should be..." Leon says with a smirk "**REQUIP! DRAGONBUSTER!**" Leon screams as a gigantic red magic circle forms beneath him.

Flecks of crimson begin to appear all over Leon, growing and slowly taking the form of clawed gauntlets with scaly mail with it, the metal and scales continue to crawl all over his body. The greaves are a pair of dragon foot-like boots with crimson metal continuing up onto his thighs. A long, crimson scaled coat with spikes at the bottom fans out around the rear of the armour, a spiky popped collar forming around Leon's neck. Metallic defense covers his neck and chest as a pair of large black and red pauldrons form on his shoulders, the armour pieces adorned with sharp black spikes. Armour forming down connects his gauntlets to his pauldrons along with the rest of his armour. His face slowly begins to become covered in a crimson scaly helmet with ridges over where his ears would be, the metal and scales close to his face as a narrow grill forms over his mouth and creates angular shapes where only his eyes are visible, which are now an animalistic yellow colour, his pupils morphing into diamond-shaped slits. after the helmet fully forms over Leon's head, he lets out a bloodcurdling roar, sending shivers down the spines of everyone within earshot.

Extending his armour hand, he yells "**REQUIP ASCENSION! STORM PHOENIX SLICER, LEVEL UP!**" And the blade begins to glow.

When the light dissipates, the sword is so different. The entire of the sword, save for the hilt and blade, is a rustic dark crimson with a green gem with a black diamond running through the center adorning the middle of the blade. The blade is long, stretching from Leon's hip to his ankle. The handle is long too, wrapped in brown leather designed for two hands, though Leon can effortlessly wield it in one. the finger guard is a flat straight line half the width of the handle and the blade is long yet broad and with a blood red section towards the finger guard and the rest being an ivory colour, it's clear this weapon is built to withstand anything, even slicing through dragon scales and dragon bones.

Spinning the heavy-looking blade in his hand with ease, Leon exclaims "**REQUIP ASCENSIONS COMPLETE! DRAGONFORCE SABER!**"

Leon once again lets out an earsplitting roar before beginning a slow, intimidating march towards the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

"Let's finish him Rogue!" Sting exclaims, answered with a nod from Rogue.

"**Unison Raid! Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!**" The two exclaim as they charge the attack, firing the burst at Leon and creating an explosion.

"That's him beat" Sting smirks, his jaw dropping seeing the dust clear.

Leon is unscathed! He hasn't even flinched from the attack and is still continuing towards Rogue and Sting at a steady pace. Leon then breaks into a lightning-fast sprint, rushing at the two dragonslayers, slamming the **Dragonforce Saber **into Rogue's side, causing him to scream in agony at the huge gash.

"It wasn't even that hard, man up" Leon growls, his voice sounds like some kind of feral monster.

"Shut it!" Sting spits, receiving an accelerating armoured fist to his jaw.

"Shut it, Sting" Leon growls, slashing along Sting's stomach and leaving a large gash.

"What are you?!" Rogue pants, gripping his wound in agony.

"Me? I'm Leon Hargrave, The Dragonbuster. Translation: I'm your worst nightmare" Leon says coldly before slicing along Rogue's chest.

Sting stands up proud "Have to be this strong to defend your weakling Lucy?" He smirks in mockery.

"Don't badmouth my love, you ass!" Leon growls as he slashes an X into Sting's chest, causing him to screech in pain.

Sting and Rogue stand once again, their outfits staining with blood as they rush Leon. Giving them a 'fair fight', he sends the **Dragonforce Saber** back to his storage realm, taking the two on with his clawed gauntlets with studded knuckles. Slamming his fist into the side of Rogue's face, the brunet mage scoffs slightly at how the dragonslayer yelps in pain. Sting's **White Dragon Punch **collides with Leon's armour, giving him a millisecond of rest before the same attack is slammed into his jaw by Leon.

"H-HOW CAN YOU USE MY MAGIC?!" Sting exclaims in utter confusion.

"One of the Dragonbuster's special abilities, 'Dragon Mimicry', it allows me to perfectly replicate any dragonslayer attack that hits me whilst in this form" Leon explains with a mocking tone.

"That's insane" Sting gasps.

"It's rather simple really, it's all about reversing the power, like a kill switch of sorts. You hit me with power, I reverse the power back onto you" Leon explains, delivering two final punches on the Twin Dragons before they pass out.

_**'THE WINNERS ARE LEON HARGRAVE AND NATSU DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL!'**_

Gray and Erza rush over, helping Natsu up whilst the entire arena marvels at Leon with **Dragonbuster**. Requipping out of the armour, Leon gives Lucy a thumbs up before collapsing onto the ground. The three other members of Team Fairy Tail take their injured members to the team accommodation, where Porylusica is waiting in the infirmary.

"Natsu isn't as bad as we thought but Leon's used a lot of magic energy and WHAT?!" Porylusica exclaims as she examines the two.

"What is it?!" The three healthy members exclaim in unison.

"Leon's magic energy is recovering at an alarming rate, he's nearly back to full strength" The pink-haired healing wizard explains.

"Will they both be healthy enough to compete in the Grand Magic Game tomorrow?" Erza asks with a sense of urgency.

"Natsu, most likely, Leon, definitely" Porylusica says "Now leave and let them recover!" She says, brushing at the three with her broom.

The three leave them room, waiting outside until they hear "I'm up! I'm up!" The three rush through to see Leon, who's being 'removed' from bed by Porylusica.

"Natsu will be awake soon" The pink-haired doctor says as the now four awake members head outside.

"I'm awake old lady!" Natsu screams as he sprints out of the medical bay.

"Let's all head to bed for tonight" Leon says coolly.

"Can we share a bed tonight? We haven't in ages..." Lucy pleads.

"Okay" Leon replies, Lucy leaping into his arms.

"Love you" She says in a sing song fashion the two heading off to bed as the rest of the group head off to their own rooms.

In Leon's room, Lucy is brushing her teeth after Leon was finished with the bathroom, and he's relaxing on the bed in pajama shorts and a gray t-shirt. Lucy comes out in her pink flannel pajamas and leaps onto the bed, nestling up under Leon's arm as he pulls the covers over them.

"It's been a while since we've just lain like this, in bed together" Lucy sighs longingly.

"Don't worry, we can lay in bed together all you want after the games" Leon smiles, giving a quick kiss to Lucy.

"Ok. Goodnight" She says happily as she drifts off.

"Night" Leon replies as he shuts his heavy eyelids.

The two experience a blissful sleep, they need it for the final event of the final day of the Grand Magic Games, the Grand Magic Game!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Follow**, **Favourite **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Grand Magic Game!


	14. The Grand Magic Game!

**Chapter Fourteen: The Grand Magic Game!**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Fourteen! Woo!

Erza: The concluding chapter of the GMG Arc

Leonis: Indeed...Intro please?

Erza: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_The two experience a blissful sleep, they need it for the final event of the final day of the Grand Magic Games, the Grand Magic Game!_

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The two get changed and wash up after their peaceful sleep sharing the same bed, then changing into their GMG outfits for the last day. After breakfast, Team Fairy Tail are transported into a random spot in Crocus, for the final event, the Grand Magic Game!

* * *

**The Grand Magic Game!**

Team Fairy Tail make their way through the streets of Crocus, Leon holding the** Dragonforce Saber **in his right hand. As they enter a long street, their paths cross with Lamia Scale.

"Hey look, Lamia Scale" Leon shrugs.

"You say that like we're not a threat!" Toby exclaims.

"It's cause you really aren't" Gray shakes his head.

"**Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!**" Lyon shouts as the dragon attack launches at Fairy Tail, only for Leon to slice it in two.

"H-How?!" Chelia gasps.

"It isn't that difficult" Leon deadpans.

"**Sky God's Bellow!**" Chelia yells as a large red magic circle appears underneath Leon's feet.

"**Requip, Dragonbuster**" He says as the armour wraps around his body, the collar and coat tail bounce as it appears.

Holding the sword out in front of him, Leon sprints at Lamia Scale, slashing Yuka away when he put up an ounce of resistance. Striking through another of Lyon's **Ice-Make: Snow Dragons**, Leon strikes Jura in the chest with an open palm, sending him flying. Chelia is suddenly struck by Aries' **Wool Wall **attack, knocking her out, Toby then submitting defeat due to his teammates falling in refuses to give up, and receives a swift slash from the **Dragonforce Saber**, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Done and dusted" Leon says, slapping his armoured hands together.

"Let's get going!" Natsu cheers.

Team Fairy Tail traverse the city of Crocus, hearing a large amount of screams they run to find Mermaid Heel, who have been savagely beaten up by Sabertooth. Kagura is in severe pain, reaching out for Erza before passing out.

"You bastards..." Leon growls, bunching his hands into armoured fists.

"Oh...it's you..." Sting says, activating **White Drive**.

"You're going down this time! **Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" Rogue exclaims, firing a beam of dark energy at them.

Leon leaps into the air, delivering a fly kick into Sting's chest, knocking him back. Sting then rushes at Leon, only to be kicked into the wall. The combat is broken by a mad cackle from Orga.

"What is Orga?" Rufus asks.

"Hahaha...you weaklings think I'm Orga! Pathetic!" He laughs as his body is enveloped in blackness, leaving Kuro Azazel in his place.

"W-Who are you?!" Sting asks.

"My name is Kuro Azazel, and I'm a Demon Slayer" He says with a sadistic before changing into his Thunder Demon form.

Kuro rushes into Sabertooth, gripping Minerva's throat as she struggles for breath. Rogue and Sting attack him simultaneously, only for them to all be thrown into the wall of a building. Kuro launches himself into the air, landing on the roof of a building, his hands swirling with electricity.

"We need to take him down!" Leon growls, his voice once again distorted by the **Dragonbuster's **helmet.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Blue Pegasus are making their way through the city when Kuro lands in front of them, not even bending his knees when he lands.

"Who are you? men" Ichiya asks with urgency.

"I refuse to answer that question, midget" Kuro spits, standing up straight and slowly walking towards them.

The Trimens fire a volley of attacks at Kuro, all of which bounce off of him. Raising his hands and extending his hands in front of him, arcs of lightning launch from Kuro's fingers, shocking Eve to the ground, throwing Ren into a wall and Hibiki barely surviving the attack by blocking. Kuro grabs Ichiya by the throat, lifting him high above the ground as he grabs Jenny with tendrils of lightning, lifting her as the thunder demon leaps onto the spire of a nearby church.

"Attention light guilds participating in the Grand Magic Games!" Kuro roars, his voice travelling through the entire city.

"I have taken down Blue Pegasus and am currently holding the blonde woman and the midget hostage. I will not hesitate to kill them or enslave them using my magic" He continues, the tendrils bringing Jenny closer as he binds Ichiya with lightning chains, hanging him from the side of the tower.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jenny exclaims, writhing slightly in the lightning's grip.

"Because the world has wronged me, thus I am taking my revenge" He explains, causing Jenny to wince in pain as he tightens the lightning's grip on her.

Binding the electrical tendrils to the wall with Jenny still in their tight grasp, Kuro leaps into the air, cracking the ground as he lands in a backstreet before leaping into the air again.

* * *

The announcer's voice cuts through the air;

_**'ATTENTION PARTICIPATING TEAMS OF THE GMG! A TEMPORARY TRUCE IS STARTING EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY UNTIL WE CAN DEAL WITH THIS THREAT!'**_

The members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth nod at each other in understanding and begin to assist the fallen members of Mermaid Heel. The three guild strong team run off, joined by a fourth guild as they help Lamia Scale in recovering. The allied team walks through the streets until they find the Trimens of Blue Pegasus battered and bruised against a wall.

"Godammit Kuro!" Leon growls in absolute rage, clenching his fists.

"Should we split into teams?" Rogue asks.

"That has its pros and cons. While it would mean we could cover more ground, Kuro could take us out easily if we're in smaller groups, so one big group is advisable" Erza says adamantly.

"I agree with Erza" Leon says in a gruff tone, backed up by a nod from Jura of Lamia Scale.

"Kuro is a Thunder Demon Slayer, so we'll need to be careful as we have no Slayers who can absorb his attacks" Leon says "If we can push with enough force, the Dragon Slayers, Chelia and I should be able to deal with the brunt of his attacks whilst the rest of you attack him whilst we provide distraction as well as getting some hits in too"

"Sounds like a plan" Gray says with a stoic nod.

"Let's get going then" Rufus says as the group run off through the streets of Crocus.

They were wandering through the streets for what seems like an eternity until Kuro comes crashing down onto the ground in front of them. Opening his mouth, Kuro shoots a concentrated beam of electricity at the group, all of whom narrowly avoid the attack. Leaping at the demon assailant, Leon slashes down onto Kuro's shoulder with the **Dragonforce Saber**, drawing the tiniest trickle of blood from his hulking form. Kuro then slams his fist into Leon's stomach, sending him hurtling backwards into a wall.

"If he does that much damage to Leon then we're screwed!" Sting exclaims.

"**Sky God's Bellow!**" Chelia Blendy shouts as the black energy gushes from her mouth towards Kuro, who opens his mouth and repels the attack with his own demon's breath.

"Weaklings...all of you" Kuro tuts as he launches himself at them at breakneck speeds, grabbing Chelia and leaping into the air.

"Chelia!" Lamia Scale exclaim in unison.

"So...Chelia is the name of this weakling..." Kuro smirks.

"**ICE-MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!**" Lyon yells as the dynamic Ice-Make spell flies at Kuro, only for it to be swatted away.

"**Thunder Demon's Cataclysm!**" The demon-man roars, launching a large arcs of lightning at the street, tearing into the walls of buildings.

Leon leaps into the air, slamming the **Dragonforce Saber **into Kuro's chest, sending him flying down to the ground. After another **Thunder Demon's Cataclysm**, the group sees that the homes in the area have caught on fire, then agonizing screams of civilians echo through the town. Leon clenches his fists as he leaps at Kuro once again, slamming his blade into his side, creating a gash which begins to bleed.

"Gah! You little bastard!" Kuro growls at Leon as he leaps at the various guilds, throwing Chelia through a shop window.

"Chelia!" Lyon cries, leaping through the window to the pink-haired God Slayer's side.

"...Lyon..." She splutters, blood soaking her petite hand.

Chelia has cuts from where she broke through the glass and she's bleeding badly.

"...I...don't want to die..." She coughs up more blood.

"You won't die Chelia!" Lyon exclaims, hugging her close to him as he sobs.

"Lucy! Use one of your spirits to save Chelia!" Leon says urgently.

"**Open! Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!**" Lucy calls as the pink-haired maid spirit.

"Punishment time princess?" She asks.

"I need you to take Chelia to the Celestial Spirit World to heal her" Lucy says gesturing to the bleeding God Slayer.

Virgo lifts Chelia bridal style before disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"At least she's safe..." Lyon sighs in relief.

The group turn their attention once again to Kuro, who has jumped onto the spire of the church where he's holding Ichiya and Jenny hostage. The group make their way to the bottom of the church, all the dragonslayers plus Leon and Jura leap upwards, landing on the roof.

"**White Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Rock Fist!**"

The three dragonslayers plus Jura launch their attacks whilst Leon darts along, using Jura's **Iron Rock Fist **to give him that needed boost to reach Kuro. The Thunder Demon smirks as Leon approaches, only for the requip mage to be thrown back by a powerful aura of power.

**"Thunder Demon Form: True Demon Body**" Kuro says calmly as he's enveloped in golden energy.

The energy then fades; revealing a changed Kuro. His hair is wild and long, stretching down to the bottom of his back. His upper body is much more muscular and taller, the demon now being at least twenty feet tall. His hands have clawed more, becoming sharper and more demonic. His legs have become like a demons, his feet like large scaly lizard's paws. from the bottom of his spine flicks out a long, powerful scaly black tail. His eyes turned blood red, the whites turning yellow as he bares his teeth which are now razor sharp. His horns are now more prominent and larger, decorated with black thunderbolts.

"**THUNDER DEMON'S APOCALYPSE!**" The demon-man roars in rage as he raises his hands to the sky, a large black and gold magic circle appears on his open palms.

Large wicked thunderbolts crash from the sky at alarming speeds, destroying building and breaking the tower of the church that holds Ichiya and Jenny. A lot of Crocus is now a smoldering ruin thanks to Kuro, who has jumped into the town square where the guilds are assembled as he attacks them.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu roars as he strikes the demon with the explosion of fire.

"**Unison Raid! Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!**" The Twin Dragonslayers exclaim as they fire their combined attack at the demon.

Leon leaps into the air, raising the **Dragonforce Saber **above his head with two hands and exclaiming,

"**DRAGONFORCE BREAKER!**" He roars as the blade becomes enveloped in crimson and gold energy.

Descending at a rapid rate, Leon swings his sword into Kuro's side, throwing him to the ground as he charges another **Dragonforce Breaker**, slamming that one into Kuro's chest.

The Rune Knights come running down the street as Kuro returns to his human form.

"We'll meet again..." He says as he disappears into thin air.

_**'ALL PARTICIPATING GUILDS, RETURN TO THE ARENA FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE WINNER!'**_

The teams head into the arena, eagerly awaiting the announcement.

_**'BY A LANDSLIDE, THE WINNER IS FAIRY TAIL!'**_

The whole arena bursts into cheers as Team FT head off to celebrate.

* * *

**At Team Fairy Tail's ****accommodation**

Team Fairy Tail are met by the entire guild who are celebrating their win.

"Congratulations children, now let's celebrate!" Makarov cheers as they start the party, Team Fairy Tail being the stars.

They party late into the night before most of them either head to bed or pass out drunk...

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Back to the Guild!


	15. Back to the Guild!

**Chapter Fifteen: Back to the Guild!**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Fifteen! Yeah!

Lucy: Will there be romantic moments between me and Leon?

Leonis: Yes

Lucy: Yay! Thank you!

Leonis: Don't mention it...Intro please?

Lucy: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tai**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

They party late into the night before most of them either head to bed or pass out drunk...

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

After waking from either a peaceful sleep or an alcohol-induced slumber, Team Fairy Tail pack their bags and depart for the train station.

"Ugh...my head..." Gray groans in pain whilst holding his head, having now taken his seat on the train.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten so drunk then" Erza scolds,her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ugh...but it hurts so much" Gray groans before suddenly passing out due to Erza's fist colliding with his stomach.

"That shut him up" Leon smirks as Lucy rests her head on his shoulder, his arm slung around her.

"Yeah it did...oh god.." Natsu groans, his motion sickness getting the better of him.

"Relax, we're about halfway into our train journey, not long til we're back in Magnolia" Lucy smiles.

"Yeah, then we can get back to our normal lives, well as normal as our lives get" Leon chuckles.

"...Okay..." Natsu grumbles before curling up and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long before the team were stirred by the conductor bellowing,

**_'TRAIN WILL BE ARRIVING IN MAGNOLIA SOON'_**

After the announcement, the team begins to collect their luggage, holding onto it for dear life as the train pulls into Magnolia train station.

Exiting the train and stepping out into the street from the station, the now reinvigorated Natsu sprints down the road to the guildhall followed by a drowsy Happy. Finally arriving at the guildhall's doors, the team push the door open together whilst exclaiming "WE'RE HOME!" In unison. Met by a chorus of 'Welcome back!' in return, the victorious team sits down at their regular table, smiling with glee as members ask about what it was like.

"How hard was your fight with Orga?" Wendy asks curiously.

"Well it was hard at first, but I managed to pull through and beat him up!" Leon exclaims triumphantly.

"Wow! You sound powerful!" Wendy says with bright eyes.

"I guess I am quite powerful..." Leon shrugs, relaxing on the seat by leaning back.

"Of course he's powerful Wendy! he beat up Sting and Rogue when I was knocked out!" Natsu flashes his signature grin and Wendy.

"Leon, we should take a job soon, we need to pay rent" Lucy says with urgency.

"Sure" Leon shrugs, standing up and walking over to the job board "See any jobs you like?"

The blonde mage scans the board for a while before ghosting her forefinger over a job.

"This one" She says pointing to a dark guild clearing job "100,000 jewel reward" She smiles.

Removing the job from the board, Leon heads over to Mirajane, getting the job approved the lovers head off once again.

* * *

**Hargeon Town**

Leon and Lucy arrive in the port town after the short train ride, stretching their stiff bodies.

"So what's the dark guild's name?" Leon asks, loosening up for the impending battle.

"Devil Fang" Lucy says.

"Okay, where's the clients house?" Leon asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Number Twenty-seven Pinkerton Lane" Lucy says as the two begin to make their way to the clients home.

The two reach number twenty-seven, Leon chapping on the door.

"Hello?" A tall man in a suit with broad shoulders, a clean beard and dark eyes answers.

"Yes hello, we're mages from Fairy Tail" Leon says whilst displaying his guild mark.

"Come on in" The man says in a gruff yet inviting manner, stepping aside to let the two inside.

"So what's the problem?" Leon asks.

"Devil Fang have been terrorizing us for weeks, they have incredibly powerful wizards in their guild" The man says.

"Okay, we'll beat them up sir!" Lucy exclaims.

"Thank you" He smiles as Leon and Lucy exit his house to go and track down the dark guild Devil Fang.

* * *

**On the outskirts of Hargeon**

Leon and Lucy are searching for two hours before hiding behind a tree; they've found Devil Fang's guildhall! Silently the two approach the guildhall, Leon requipping the **Dragonforce Saber **and Lucy pulling out a key and saying;

"**Open. Gate of the Lion, Leo**" She says as the ginger spirit appears beside her, Lucy gesturing for him to be silent.

They reach the door, Lucy and Leon pressing up against both sides of the door frame whilst Loke exclaims;

"**REGULUS IMPACT!**" and blows the doors open.

All the occupants of the guildhall turn to the door to see Leon, Lucy and Loke standing there, an aura of intimidation emanating from them. Flipping into the air, Leon smashes into the ground using a powerful **Dragonforce Breaker**, defeating most of the guild members. Loke strikes away a few grunts with **Regulus Gatling Impact**, Lucy's fleuve d'étoiles throws a few of them into each other. The last of the guild members slump to the floor, all unconscious as Lucy and Leon exit, Lucy having returned Loke to the Celestial Spirit World a few minutes prior.

"The Rune Knights should be arriving at any moment to apprehend Devil Fang" Leon explains.

"Okay, lets go and get our reward" Lucy smiles as the two head back into Hargeon town.

* * *

**Back to Hargeon**

Back at Twenty-seven Pinkerton Lane, Leon and Lucy are accepting their reward for a job well done.

"Hey, whatever happened to the millions of jewels we made from that mission a while ago?" Leon asks as they head to the train station.

"It went to repairing the things Natsu destroys, as well as his bottomless pit of a stomach" Lucy sighs as they purchase their tickets and get on the train.

"Damn it Natsu..." Leon shakes his head, getting comfortable in his seat as the train departs for Magnolia.

* * *

**Back in Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall**

After returning from their job, Leon and Lucy enter the guild to see Levy and Erza discussing something.

"Master's out of town for the week, let's go to Ryuzetsu Land!" Levy exclaims.

"That place we went during the last Grand Magic Games?" Lucy says whilst tilting her head.

"What's Ryuzetsu Land?" Leon asks curiously.

"It's a huge water park, it's tons of fun!" Levy smirks.

"Sounds awesome, lets get going now!" Leon says, pointing to the door.

"Lets get our stuff then!" Lucy says as she drags Leon back to their apartment.

After grabbing all of the necessary items for going swimming, Leon and Lucy meet with the rest of the guild before heading off to the ever popular water park, Ryuzetsu Land!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Follow**, **Favourite **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Exciting Ryuzetsu Land!


	16. Exciting Ryuzetsu Land!

**Chapter Sixteen: Exciting Ryuzetsu Land!**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Sixteen! Wow!

Levy: RYUZETSU LAND!

Leonis: Have fun!

Levy: We will!

Leonis: Intro please?

Levy: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_After grabbing all of the necessary items for going swimming, Leon and Lucy meet with the rest of the guild before heading off to the ever popular water park, Ryuzetsu Land!_

* * *

**This Time on Of Sand and Spirits**

After changing into their swimsuits, Fairy Tail make their way into the main pool area of Ryuzetsu Land.

"Wow! Quite a place..." Leon says with awe, stretching his arms behind his back.

"Yep! I knew you'd love it" Lucy smirks, stretching herself too.

"Let's get to having fun!" Leon exclaims as he leaps into the pool, creating a large splash.

"Hey, slow down you" Lucy teases, standing at the edge of the pool.

Taking full advantage of her position, Leon pulls Lucy into the pool, the two laughing all the while "H-Hey!" Lucy giggles, thrashing about in the water.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Ryuzetsu Land**

Natsu leaps onto the water train, laughing as he does.

"Wait Natsu! Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Jet exclaims but it's too late, Natsu's motion sickness has kicked in, leaving him unable to get off of the train.

"This is hell..." The pink-haired dragonslayer groans in pain as the train chugs through the water.

"Damn it Natsu..." Droy sighs.

* * *

**Back with Leon and Lucy**

The happy couple are splashing each other, having a really good time in the pool. The Trimens of Blue Pegasus approach as the two rise from the pool.

"Oh! Lucy My sweet!" Hibiki exclaims as he rushes over to her, only to collide with Leon's fist.

"She's taken" Leon says coldly as the brown-haired Trimen collapses to the floor.

"By who?" Hibiki says whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Me" Leon says sternly, glaring at the Trimen.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! But, Lucy why?" Hibiki says glumly, gazing at Lucy with sad eyes.

"Because I fell for him" Lucy says with a light smile, wrapping her arms around Leon's shoulders, leaning against his chest.

"Oh...but I will make you fall for me!" Hibiki states stoically.

"Fat chance douchebag" Leon mocks.

"Hey!" Hibiki attempts to protest the insult, but the couple are long gone before he can.

* * *

Leon and Lucy end up wandering, seeing all of their friends having fun; Erza is getting a piggyback ride from Alecks, Sam is being nervous around Mirajane, same old Fairy Tail, same old friends.

"Hey Leon! Let's ride the Love Love Slide!" Lucy chimes as she tugs at her boyfriend's arm.

"Okay okay" He chuckles, following her up to the top of the hill where the start of the Love Love Slide is situated.

Lucy leaps into Leon's arms as the two begin to slide down the lover's attraction, smiling with glee. The two rip through the water at a rapid pace, holding onto each other tightly as they slide down the attraction. The two slide down merrily before splashing into the water, laughing as they surface.

"That was fun!" Leon smiles as he sits on the edge of the pool, gazing loving at Lucy.

"It really was" She smiles in reply, sitting beside Leon and laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is the most fun I've had in years" Leon sighs longingly., resting his head upon Lucy's.

"Really? Wow..." Lucy says in an awestruck manner.

"Yep. Travelling with Alecks was no fun" Leon pouts playfully.

"HEARD THAT!" Alecks yells from halfway across Ryuzetsu Land.

"Damn Dragonslayer hearing..." Leon grumbles.

"I know right" Lucy laughs slightly, wrapping an arm tighter around Leon.

* * *

**The Magic Council**

The Magic Council have gathered in the hall, about to discuss a topic of the utmost importance.

"This Leon boy...he's incredibly powerful" One remarks.

"Indeed...perhaps we should have him eliminated..." One remarks.

"No! It is best we have him tested, and if the test goes awry, then it will end in his demise" The new council head, a man with slicked back grey hair and a short beard smirks.

"If he really is the Dragonbuster, we must test him using Fiore's most powerful mages" Another says.

"Send letters to all of the guilds in Fiore, even Fairy Tail. Tell them to send their most powerful mages to the Council's Arena in Crocus" The first to speak remarks.

"Let the Battle Royale begin" The Council Head cackles, the other council members joining in too.

* * *

**Later that day, Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Master Makarov steps out into the main guildhall, having returned with Laxus much earlier than anticipated.

"Listen up brats!" He exclaims, fixating the entire guild's attention onto him.

"I've received letters from the Magic Council addressed to Leon, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Gildarts and Laxus" He explains "Those mentioned pack your bags, you're heading to Crocus tomorrow"

"I wonder what's going on?" Leon asks.

"I have no idea, but it appears like the Magic Council are gathering Fairy Tail's most powerful members" Mirajane says.

"So it wouldn't be too farfetched to assume other guild's strongest members are being sent to Crocus too" Erza states stoically.

"It must be some kind of battle if it's only the most powerful members" Gajeel says nonchalantly whilst nibbling on a bolt.

"It'd be wise if we got packing now" Gildarts says adamantly.

"Yes, it would be" Leon replies with equal stoicism and heads out of the guild and in the direction of his and Lucy's apartment.

Leon gathers his stuff together, packing his bag with the necessary amount of clothes he believes he'll need before changing into his pajamas, diving onto his bed and passing out quickly...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Battle Royal Begins!


	17. Let the Battle Royale Begin!

**Chapter Seventeen: Let the Battle Royale Begin!**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Seventeen!

Natsu: What's the Battle Royale?

Leonis: All will be revealed...Intro please?

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Next time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Leon gathers his stuff together, packing his bag with the necessary amount of clothes he believes he'll need before changing into his pajamas, diving onto his bed and passing out quickly..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Fairy Tail's strongest, gather outside the train station, ready to head to Crocus. Taking their seats on the train, the seven look between each other, wondering why they're being sent to Crocus by the Magic Council.

"I'm really curious why the Magic Council has called us out here" Mirajane says with a pinch of curiosity.

"I'm curious too, though it's best not to question the Council" Gildarts says with stoicism.

"I agree with Gildarts" Leon backs up the Crash Mage's statement.

"Okay, so the arena is down the road from the GMG Arena, correct?" Erza says adamantly.

"Yes, so we'll be heading there the moment we get off the train" Laxus pipes up.

"Speaking off getting off the train we're pulling into the station now" Leon says as the train arrives at Crocus Train Station.

The seven strongest of Fairy Tail collect their luggage and exit the train, moving from the station and out into the street. Taking a casual stroll down the street, Fairy Tail's strongest enter the Magic Council's complex.

The complex's waiting area is sleek and modern, with white couches and fourteen white archways filled with a black nothingness, a large circular white platform taking center stage. Populating the room is the strongest members of other guilds; Rogue, Sting, Minerva and Rufus from Sabertooth, Chelia and Jura from Lamia Scale, Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus and Kagura of Mermaid Heel.

A lacrima vision flickers on in the room, secured to the wall on the other side of the room from Fairy Tail, the head of the Magic Council's visage is upon it.

"Now that Fairy Tail has arrived, we can begin" The head begins "Welcome to the Battle Royale!"

"The Battle Royale?" The room is heavy with confusion.

"The Battle Royale is a tournament where the legal guild's most powerful members team up against a foe" He explains.

"Okay...who's the enemy?" Laxus asks.

"All will be revealed soon enough" The head nods "Now if all of you could take a place in front of an archway"

All of the wizards stand before an archway each, except Leon, as there isn't enough for him.

"Uhh...I don't have one" Leon says.

"Oh Leon Hargrave, take your place upon the central platform" The Council head orders, Leon standing upon the white podium.

"Okay..." Leon says hesitantly as he remains in a static position on the podium.

The darkness inside the archways is replaced by a brilliant whiteness, dazzling those standing before them. The mages standing before them place their hands onto the whiteness, pushing into it as they enter the archway. After a bright flash of white, the competitors appear on fourteen individual platforms held above a white dish-like arena with a hole in the middle.

"...Strongest mages of the legal guilds of Fiore, welcome to the Battle Royale! Your opponent is..." The announcer says whilst they see a platform rise "...Leon Hargrave!"

All the guildmembers stare in awe at Leon, who is standing on the now risen platform.

"Don't worry about me guys! I'll be fine! Just fight without hesitation!" Leon calls out to his guildmates.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail's Guildhall**

A giant lacrima vision has appeared in the guildhall, allowing all of the members to watch the oncoming battle.

"Leon's fighting our most powerful members! The most powerful members of the other powerful light guilds of Fiore too!" Lucy exclaims.

"He's a Fairy Tail wizard, he'll do just fine" Makarov reassures the concerned blonde mage.

* * *

**Back in the arena**

All of the mages are looking down from their platforms at Leon, scared at why they've put Leon against all of them.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Kagura asks "He seems a bit frail..."

"He'll do more than that! He'll kick your ass!" Natsu exclaims.

"I remember how easily he beat Sting and Rogue" Rufus nods in agreement.

The announcer's booming voice breaks their conversation,

_**'LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!'**_

The competitors leap from their pedestals, landing in a large circle surrounding Leon.

"Let's go! **Requip! Dragonbuster!**" Leon shouts as the dragon scaled armour wraps around his form, the **Dragonforce Saber **appearing in his right hand.

The strongest mages decide to waist no time in attacking Leon firing off their attacks,

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**"

"**White Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!**"

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**"

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Empyrean!**"

"**Circle Sword!**"

"**Ih Ragdo!**"

"**Sky God's Bellow!**"

"**Rumbling Mt Fuji!**"

"**Gravity Change!**"

"**Chop Hanging Palm!**"

The attacks toss Leon around, throwing him into the wall. Lifting himself up and walking over to them, he chuckles slightly, the rest of them noticing a large crack on his chest piece.

"His armour! It's cracked!" Erza exclaims.

"So much for it being his most powerful..." Rogue says in a mocking tone.

Cracking his neck, Leon launches himself at Rogue punching him into a wall.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu exclaims as he envelops his guildmate in a swathe of fire.

Hardening his gaze, Leon sprints over to Rufus whilst exclaiming "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" and smashing the Memory-Make mage with the same attack Natsu had struck him with.

"How?!" Natsu gasps.

"Dragon Mimicry, allows me to replicate Dragonslayer attacks" Leon explains as he slashes Rufus.

"**Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!**" Minerva chants as she begins to charge her attack, the deity-like being appearing behind her.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!**" Natsu yells as he sweeps his arms in a circular motion, launching a tornado of flames at Leon.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!**" Sting exclaims as he strikes Leon, whom puts up no defense, causing the massive explosion.

Minerva's attack finally strikes Leon, more cracks forming over the **Dragonbuster **armour. Leon is struck by Erza's **Blumenblatt**, causing him to tumble backwards. Leon then rushes the group, knocking Bacchus into unconsciousness in one swift strike with the side of his hand.

"**Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!**" Rufus yells as pillars of fire throw Leon into the air.

After flurries of attacks from Natsu, Laxus, Gildarts and the Twin Dragons, Leon's armour is cracked all over.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Sting says mockingly "You're 'most powerful armour' is all cracked and half destroyed, it's useless"

"Allow me to show you what I'll do" Leon says as a large silver and crimson magic circle appears above his head "**Molt Dragonbuster. Requip...DRAGONHUNTER!**" He yells as the gigantic magic circle envelops Leon in a silver aura...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Dragonhunter


	18. The Dragonhunter

**Chapter Eighteen: The Dragonhunter**

* * *

Leonis: This is a fight-centered chapter!

Laxus: Jee...I never would have guessed...

Leonis: Don't mock me Laxus

Laxus: I do what I want

Leonis: Someone else do the intro please?

Happy: **LEONIS SERVIERT DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! AYE SIR!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_"Allow me to show you what I'll do" Leon says as a large silver and crimson magic circle appears above his head "**Molt Dragonbuster. Requip...DRAGONHUNTER!**" He yells as the gigantic magic circle envelops Leon in a silver aura..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The group of mages gasp in awe and terror as Leon undergoes his Requip transformation.

"W-What's going on?" Minerva asks in terror as Leon changes.

Leon's bulky helm is replaced by a smaller one with a cross-shaped visor, only his eyes are in view once again. The helm's mask is silver and marked in slightly, giving the mask a defined shape. Over the helm is a crimson scale-patterned hood with black spikes at the neck of it, going around the outside and appearing to secure to the hood to the chest of his armour. The upper half of Leon's chest armour is crimson scale armour, whilst the lower abdominal area is covered with steel-coloured metal plating. The pauldrons are now small scaly shoulderpads, but they're masked by a long crimson and gold cloak connected to his hood that falls over his shoulders and down to the tail of his spine. The armour covering his arms is now steel-coloured metal plate rather than scales but his gauntlets are now crimson scale running up to halfway up his forearms, six black claws run along the outside facing side of his gauntlets. His waist guard is now tight around his waist, like a crimson scaly belt, with the actual securing belt being black in colour with silver latches to secure the securing belt around Leon's waist. His leg armour is now the same steel-coloured metal plating that covers his lower abdomen and arms, his boots also being the same crimson scales that cover the rest of his torso and his hands. The greaves resemble regular armoured greaves more than dragon's talons now, being a complete boot shape rather than split toed.

The pieces of magical energy that formed the excess pieces of armour float beside Leon in a crimson liquid-like state; before morphing into a shape. The magical energy transforms into a crimson bow with a silver under frame and a long string to match it's largish size. No quiver appears anywhere as Leon grips the magical bow, the **Dragonforce Saber** being placed into a sheath on his back underneath the cloak.

"What do you think?" Leon asks.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaims.

"Alright, back to battle!" Leon yells as he leaps backwards, drawing the string of his bow backwards as three magical arrows form.

Leon looses the arrows and the track their targets, homing in on and striking Sting, Rogue and Minerva. The three Sabertooth mages are thrown to the floor by the strength of the impact, winding them all.

"Such...power..." Minerva says as she gasps for air.

Drawing back the bow once again, seven magical arrows appear, Leon loosing them as they find their targets; Jura, Chelia, Kagura, Erza, Natsu, Laxus and Gildarts. Even managing to throw the might Gildarts back a few feet, Leon draws the bowstring back, aiming his bow high into the air.

"**Arrow Rain!**" He exclaims as he looses one arrow, watching split off into one hundred arrows and rain down on the other mages.

After the onslaught of arrows, Leon sends his bow away, unsheathing the **Dragonforce Saber **to face his remaining opponents; Mirajane, Laxus, Natsu and Gildarts.

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus roars as he throws the spear of lightning at Leon, who parries it away with ease.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!**" Natsu exclaims as he launches the torrent of flames at Leon, who is running straight for him.

"**Dragonhunter Secret Art: Dragon Hunter's Bursting Scale Slasher!**" Leon yells as he wields the **Dragonforce Saber **in two hands, rushing towards Natsu at alarming speeds whilst his sword's blade begins to glow gold.

Spinning in a circle rapidly, Leon slashes Natsu's chest multiple times before slashing him into the air and leaping after him. He then proceeds to deliver more powerful slashes before slamming Natsu into the ground with a forceful fist. Leon turns his head to the right, gasping as he's struck by Mirajane's **Soul Extinction**, which throws him into the wall.

"**Take** **Over: Satan Soul Sitri!**" The eldest Strauss exclaims as she transforms into her most powerful demon form.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!**" Gildarts yells as he attempts to uppercut Leon, only to have his fist caught by the brunet requip mage.

"HOW?!" Gildarts exclaims.

"My armour and body exert reverberating pulses of magic energy, allowing me to block attacks easily if I concentrate the reverberations to one point" Leon explains before slamming Gildarts into the wall.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus roars as he runs at Leon, only for his fist to be caught much like Gildarts had his caught by the requip mage.

"Hmm...powerful dragonslayer technique, let's try it out" Leon says "**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist**" He says nonchalantly as he slams the electrical fist into Laxus' stomach.

"Why...why couldn't I absorb the lightning?" Laxus says as he coughs and splutters.

"Because my Dragon Mimicry perfectly replicates your attack, meaning it's your lightning and therefore you can't absorb it" Leon says coldly, knocking Laxus out in one punch.

Turning to Gildarts, Leon's hands ignite with fire "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!**" Leon exclaims as he mimics one of Natsu's most powerful dragonslayer techniques.

The torrent of flames is disassembled by Gildarts, turning the powerful inferno into little cinders. Leon leaps forward, his blade colliding with Gildarts' fist, causing the two to both fly backwards a few feet. Leon and Gildarts throw a few punches, take a few hits, and by now Gildarts' is tired out...almost.

"**Dragonhunter Secret Art: Dragon Hunter's Bursting Scale Slasher!**" Leon exclaims as his sword glows gold and he leaps straight at Gildarts.

"That won't work! **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi!**" Gildarts exclaims as he prepares to wipe away the magic that's about to strike him.

"I predicted you'd do that!" Leon exclaims as he catapults himself into the air and over Gildarts, slashing the Crash mage from behind.

"Nice work..." Gildarts spits out as he collapses, leaving Leon against Laxus and Mirajane.

Avoiding Laxus' powerful electrical attacks, Leon sweeps out the Lightning Dragonslayer's feet and slashes him into unconsciousness. Turning to Sitri-Mira, Leon and her had an intense stare-off before launching at each other. Mirajane's increased strength helps her a lot as she slams her fist into Leon's chest, sending the requip mage backwards and into a wall.

"**Evil Explosion!**" Mira screeches as she releases the intense surge of magic energy.

When the light caused by the explosion fades, the destruction caused is revealed. Everything above the arena has been razed to dust, nothing remains above the arena. Besides a few dents, craters and scratches, the arena itself is perfectly fine in comparison.

"**Soul Extinction!**" The Demonic Take Over mage yells as she launches the stream of Darkness Magic at Leon.

"**Dragonhunter Secret Art: Dragonic Annihilation!**" Leon exclaims as another **Dragonforce Saber **appears in his left hand.

Holding both swords high above his head as the blade begin to glow red, Leon then flourishes them off to either side before rushing straight at Mirajane, slicing her **Soul Extinction **to pieces. Pointing the blades outwards and to his sides, Leon hits Mirajane with rapidly spinning slashes before jumping and slashing her into the air with rapid uppercut-like slashes. As she falls, Leon delivers the final blows to Mirajane with a descending corkscrew slash combo, knocking the buxom Demon Take Over mage out.

The walls suddenly open as men and women in white outfits rush in with stretchers, taking the unconscious mages to the infirmary as Leon requips out of his **Dragonhunter Armour**. Deciding to check up on his guildmates, Leon follows the nurses and doctors to the infirmary. Leon steps into the medical room, seeing his fellow guildmates in the beds nearest the door, he pulls a chair up and sits at the foot of Mira's bed, who is in the center of them and looks across the group.

"...you...you did well kid" Gildarts says groggily as he opens his eyes and props himself up.

"Thanks Gildarts, means a lot to hear that from the strongest member of Fairy Tail" Leon smiles sincerely and nods.

"But you beat me, so doesn't that make **YOU **Fairy Tail's strongest?" Gildarts says in a jovial tone.

"It might make me that old man, but you're far more deserving of the title" Leon says.

"You're a good kid, wouldn't mind if you became my son-in-law, if you dated Cana that is" The ginger Crash mage chuckles.

"Cana's a sweet girl and all but I'm in a committed relationship right now" Leon says in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, I understand that you love your woman" Gildarts chuckles.

"Well done, Alecks was right, your power **IS **intense" Laxus says from the bed on the other side of Mirajane.

"Thanks Laxus, how is Alecks fitting in with the Thunder God Tribe?" Leon asks.

"He's fitting in quite well, I'd say he's the strongest member of the Tribe" Laxus gives an approving nod.

"Good to hear" Leon nods in reply.

"...yep. Alecks is strong and amazingly hot" Erza smiles dreamily as she sits up.

"But you're clearly so much stronger" Mirajane says as she wakes up.

"Are you four up to your full strength again?" He asks, only to receive four swift nods in return.

"Where's Gajeel?" He asks another question.

"I saw him go into the portal but I dunno where he is now.." Laxus shrugs.

"I'm here" Gajeel groans from a chair near their bay.

"Where have you been?!" Erza scolds him.

"The teleporter sent me miles outside of Crocus for some reason..." He shrugs in reply.

"Hah! You missed an epic brawl!" Laxus laughs.

"Damn!" Gajeel says as he smacks his knee.

"Alright, Erza, you carry Natsu, he's going to be asleep for a while" Leon says as all of them stand up, Erza picking Natsu up and hoisting him over her shoulder.

Fairy Tail's strongest exit the infirmary, heading through the Magic Council's complex and out into the streets of Crocus. Strolling through the streets and up to the train station, the Fairy Tail members purchase their tickets and sit on the train in awkward silence.

"So..." Leon says in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Have you and Lucy gone all the way?" Mirajane asks with a sly grin.

"Not yet, but we will" Leon replies with an equally sly smirk.

Those were the only words they said to each other during the train ride. Heading back to the guild, the returning mages were swamped with excitable guild members.

"That **Dragonhunter **ability is awesome!" Lisanna exclaims.

"Leon is a man!" Elfman roars.

"How did you get so strong?!" Wendy asks shyly.

"I ate well, got lots of exercise, sleep's important too!" Leon smiles sincerely.

Wendy blushes and Leon slips away from the crowd, sitting at a table alone.

"Hey stud" Lucy says, wrapping her arms around Leon from behind.

"Hey you" Leon smirks as he leans his head against her, kissing his girlfriend passionately.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asks.

Lucy was more than happy to oblige, the happy couple heading back to their place for a little 'fun'...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

S-Class Announcement!


	19. S-Class Announcement

**Chapter Nineteen: S-Class Announcement**

* * *

Leonis: This may end up being shorter than most chapters

Lucy: Okay!

Leonis: Intro?

Lucy: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Lucy was more than happy to oblige, the happy couple heading back to their place for a little 'fun'..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Leon and Lucy walk into the guild the next morning, looking slightly tired but super happy and chipper at the same time. Swathed in each other's embrace, the two are sharing light kisses as they sit at their regular table.

"What's gotten you two so happy?" Natsu asks.

"Oh...never you mind..." Lucy giggles hysterically.

"I think we all know what they did..." Gray rolls his eyes.

"What did they do?" Natsu asks.

"God, you're so stupid flame-brain" Gray tuts.

"You wanna go Ice Princess?!" Natsu exclaims as the two get into an all-out brawl.

As the two brawl, they drag Elfman and Gajeel into the fray until most of the guild is caught up in the fight. The curtains on Fairy Tail's main stage draw open, to reveal Makarov with Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane behind him.

"Listen up!" Makarov exclaims "Here are the announcements for the S-Class Trials this year!"

"The competitors are;..."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"Leon Hargrave!"

"Cana Alberona!"

"Lisanna Strauss!"

"and Evergreen!"

"Alright, partner up! You have one week to train!" Makarov exclaims.

The competitors mill through the guild, picking their teammates with the utmost consideration. Cana once again partners up with Lucy, Gajeel with Levy, Evergreen with Elfman, Lisanna and Juvia as well as Natsu and Happy. Seeing that his girlfriend was chosen, Leon heads over to Alecks.

"Hey Alecks, wanna partner up for this thing?" Leon says nonchalantly.

"I guess so. Good excuse to crack some heads" Alecks says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Great! Now where to train?" Leon says as he scratches his chin.

"How about the forest? I passed by one whilst on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe" Alecks says.

"Sure, pack your things and meet me at the guild tomorrow" Leon says as he heads off to his and Lucy's apartment.

Seeing Lucy already packing her things, Leon begins to pack too.

"So we're on opposite teams now?" Lucy says.

"Yep. Don't expect me to go easy now" Leon teases with a cheeky grin.

"I would expect nothing less" Lucy says as they both finish packing.

"I'm heading out tonight" Leon says as he takes his bag and heads to the door.

"Night then" She replies as she snuggles into their bed.

* * *

Leon heads to the top of a hill in central Magnolia. Requipping his **Dragonforce Saber**, he begins to attack the trees for training, his blade not dulling in the slightest as he strikes the mighty oaks. He suddenly stops, sensing someone nearby, he turns whilst gripping his sword tightly.

"Who's there?!" He exclaims.

"Oh...you know too well who's there..." A voice says as the figure steps out from the shadows; it's Kuro.

"...Azazel..." Leon spits, his voice dripping with venom.

"Didn't I say we'd meet again?" The Demon Slayer says with a cocky grin.

"Why are you here?!" Leon growls at the evil mage.

"I see you've attained the power of my gifts" He grins in reply.

"Gifts? What gifts!?" Leon asks angrily.

"The **Dragonbuster **and **Dragonhunter **abilities" He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't give me them! I created them!" The brunet yells.

"Oh please, a weakling like you create such powerful armours? Lies" the green-haired mage spits.

Before Leon has a chance to reply, Kuro drives a large black spike through his stomach, the stabbed mage coughing up blood.

"What...what are you...AHHHHH!" Leon screams as pain surges through his body, feeling like he's being torn to pieces.

"I'm extracting my gifts, they're wasted on a 'good person' like you" Kuro says as he drives two more spikes into Leon's shoulders.

"AHHHHH!" He screams as more spikes are driven into his body.

Kuro forces the spikes out of Leon's body, causing him to faint from the pain as he walks off.

"Goodbye Leon, forever!" Kuro cackles as he dissipates into the shadows.

Leon reaches up before collapsing back down "...Lucy...I love you..." He gasps before passing out once again.

* * *

**The next morning**

Everyone is milling about the guild, excited about this years trials. Curious as to his partners location, Alecks approaches Lucy.

"Hey, have you seen Leon?" He asks.

"Nope. He said he was heading out last night and never came home..." Lucy says glumly.

As if by fate, Gajeel and Levy rush into the guild holding a fatally wounded Leon.

"What happened Levy?!" Lucy exclaims.

"We found him passed out in a pool of his own blood" Levy says glumly as they take him to the infirmary.

Mirajane and Wendy spend hours toiling over the unconscious requip mage, trying their hardest to heal him. Leon has lost a lot of blood and is lucky to be alive, but he's in a silent, comatose state. Lucy never leaves his side, refusing to part with the man she fell in love with.

"...Leon...please wake up...I need you..." The blonde pleads, resting her head on the brunet's chest "...I love you...more than life itself..."

"...Lu...Lucy" Leon coughs.

"Oh Leon! You're okay!" Lucy exclaims as she hugs him tight.

"What happened Leon?" Mirajane asks with a concerned voice.

"I was jumped by Kuro Azazel, he drained some of my power" Leon explains as he sits up "Specifically the **Dragonbuster **and **Dragonhunter** armours"

"So he basically ripped your most powerful spells from you?" Mira queries.

"Yes" is Leon's simplistic reply.

Heaving himself out of the infirmary bed, Leon heads back through the guildhall and back to his apartment to grab his stuff. Making his way back to the guildhall, he meets up with Alecks and the two make their way through the streets of Magnolia, going to train in a forest nearby.

"You're lucky to be alive, you know that?" Alecks says nonchalantly as the two make their way through the foothills of Magnolia.

"Yeah, I know" Leon replies.

And with that, their week long training session for the S-Class trials began...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Tenrou


	20. Tenrou

**Chapter Twenty: Tenrou**

* * *

Leonis: Holy Mavis on a Unicycle! TWENTY FREAKING CHAPTERS!

Erza: Calm down!

Leonis: Okay! Intro please?

Erza: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_And with that, their week long training session for the S-Class trials began..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The training for the S-Class trials was intense for everyone involved, but it was all to ensure they were prepared for their quest to S-Class.

* * *

**Timeskip - One week**

The participants in this years trial along with their partners arrive at the dock for the boat to Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's holy ground. Leon is wearing blue shorts and a v-neck with blue sleeves which are rolled up and a white chest and blue and white trainers. Alecks' outfit of choice is black shorts, a dark gray t-shirt and black shoes. Lucy chooses to wear a pink crop top, light blue denim shorts and pink and white trainers. The rest of the group are dressed in their normal summer wear as they hop onto the boat, Natsu's motion sickness kicking in almost immediately. After only a few minutes, most of the Fairy Tail members on-board are fanning themselves to keep cool.

"God~ It's so hot!" Cana exclaims as she fans herself with a paper fan she kept in her handbag.

"Tell me about it!" Leon groans, leaning over the side of the ship to feel the cool spray of the ocean.

"Only a real man feels the heat!" Elfman roars as he and Evergreen share her fan.

"Competitors! We will be arriving at Tenrou soon!" Makarov exclaims "The first trial will be reaching the smoke trail in the distance, you can then choose one of 7 paths" He says whilst gesturing to a large map "There are battle routes, where two teams face off, Tranquility routes, where you must work together to solve puzzles and finally the Danger route, where you'll have to fight Mirajane, Erza or Gildarts"

"Let the S-Class Trials begin!" The Sixth guild master shouts.

"Alright Alecks! Let's go!" Leon cheers as he and his partner leap into the ocean and begin to swim towards Tenrou and a rapid rate.

"Let's get going too!" Everyone yells as they leap from the boat and into the ocean, swimming their to Tenrou as well.

* * *

**On Tenrou Island**

Alecks and Leon are standing by the smokestack, looking at all of the paths they can go through.

"Let's go through Path F" Leon says.

"Why F?" Alecks says as they approach it.

"I've got a good feeling about this one" Leon says with a grin.

The two enter, the entrance sealing behind them as Natsu and Happy arrive, heading into path E again, Cana and Lucy take path B, Evergreen and Elfman take C, Juvia and Lisanna take D and Gajeel and Levy take path A. Following Alecks and Leon down the path, they are conversing.

"So you have it sealed right?" Leon asks.

"Yeah. They'll never discover my secret power" Alecks says with a grin as they see a close portcullis ahead.

"A battle route" Leon smirks as they enter the main chamber of the cave, awaiting their opponents.

From the darker second route, their opponents arrive; Lisanna and Juvia. Leon and Alecks take up battle stances as the two female mages approach, Leon gripping the **Dragonforce Saber **tightly in his right hand.

"Sorry ladies, we don't plan on going easy" Alecks says with a cocky grin.

"We expected nothing less from you two. And I gotta thank you Leon" Lisanna smiles.

"For what?" The brunet cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"Dating Lucy. With her interested in another, I can finally get with him" Lisanna smirks

"You're welcome?" He tilts his head in confusion.

"Let's just fight!" Alecks says in a fed-up manner "**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" The black energy launches towards Juvia and Lisanna at an alarming rate.

"Here we go!" Leon yells as he rushes at the, slashing at Juvia and Lisanna.

"**Take Over: Animal Soul: Cat!**" Lisanna shouts as she turns into the skimpily-dressed cat girl form.

"WAGH!" Alecks exclaims "A...A...A FUCKING CAT!"

"What's wrong?" Leon asks casually whilst swatting away Juvia's attacks.

"I...I'm afraid of cats, okay?!" Alecks yells as he jumps into the air away from Lisanna "**S...SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

He hits Lisanna with the powerful attack, but it wasn't at its full concentrated power.

"Dude! Concentrate!" Leon shouts, flipping backwards to avoid Lisanna, but receiving a **Water Whip **to the stomach from Juvia "Ow...that kinda hurt"

"You bet it did!" Lisanna chirps.

"Natsu's crushing on Mira" Leon says which cause Lisanna to stop dead in her tracks.

"No...no...no...no...this can't be true" Lisanna says as she stands still and rapid shakes her head, only to receive a fly kick to the gut.

"Probably cause it isn't" Leon smirks, slashing along Lisanna's stomach and tripping her up with a spin around.

"You dick!" Lisanna exclaims, only to be struck with a rapid slash combo from Leon's **Dragonforce Saber**.

"**Water Slicer!**" The blue-haired water mage exclaims as the scythe-like water blades fire at Leon.

Some of the blades slice into Leon, but the requip mage seems relatively unfazed by the attacks "Nice try, my turn" He says as runs at an alarming speed towards Juvia, punching her with incredible force and throwing her into the wall.

"J...Juvia is down for the count" The water mage says before passing out.

The portcullis lifts up, magically aware of Leon and Alecks' victory over Lisanna and Juvia. Heading through the now open passageway, Alecks and Leon make their way through the dark pathway to a large open area, where the rest of the group and Makarov await...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Vermilion Grave


	21. The Vermilion Grave

**Chapter Twenty One: The Vermilion Grave**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Twenty-One everybody. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's supported this fic and reviewed too, I'd also like to thank **Snowfairy1 **for being so helpful and supportive throughout the fic so far.

Erza: How sweet~

Leonis: Don't sass me. Intro please?

Erza: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_The portcullis lifts up, magically aware of Leon and Alecks' victory over Lisanna and Juvia. Heading through the now open passageway, Alecks and Leon make their way through the dark pathway to a large open area, where the rest of the group and Makarov await..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Master Makarov has gathered the remaining competitors and their partners after the first round, the group of them standing in front of the short guild master. Bringing up a board to display the information, Makarov begins to describe the second round.

"You shall be searching for the grave of Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first guild master" Makarov explains "To find the first, search the fifth for the path"

"Huh?" They all say with hanging jaws.

"Oh. It's a clue" Leon says.

"Yes it is. Now off you all go" Makarov says with a shooing hand movement.

Making their own way into a different direction, Leon and Alecks are completely oblivious to Cana and Lucy eavesdropping on them.

"To find the first, search the fifth for the path'...Wait. There were paths A to F right?" Leon says.

"Right, your point is...?" Alecks says with raised eyebrows.

"There are 6 paths. 'search the fifth for the path', rearrange and remove some words and you get 'search the fifth path' so hopefully if we follow path E we'll find Mavis' grave" Leon says stoically, unaware Lucy and Cana are already making their way there.

"Thanks baby" Lucy whispers with a wicked grin whilst she and Cana head back to the area of the first round and enter path E.

* * *

**Path E**

Alecks and Leon arrive at the entrance of path E, taking a confident stride into the cavern. The two mages slow their pace to that of a slug's when they hear voices up ahead.

"Shit! Someone got here before us!" Alecks half whispers half growls.

"Way to be stealthy jackass..." Leon whispers.

"Who do you think it is?" Alecks asks as they silently approach the source of the voices.

"It's Lucy and Cana!" Leon says in a hushed shout as the two enter the opening where the cave containing Mavis' grave lays.

Walking through the area, Leon and Alecks reach Mavis Vermilion's grave after Cana and Lucy, currently unaware of how they got there before them.

"Hey baby" Leon smirks, sauntering up to Lucy and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Break it up lovebirds" Alecks tuts with his arms crossed.

"I agree with tall, dark and handsome over here" Cana smirks.

"I'm dating Erza you know" Alecks says with a powerful deadpan.

"Yeah, but if you ever get sick of Ms. Titania, give me a call" She whispers the last part.

"Wow. okay then..." Alecks mumbles.

* * *

For the entire wait for the rest of the group, all Leon and Lucy did was talk and kiss whilst Cana flirted with Alecks, much to his chagrin. At the end of the six hours, the only teams there are; Gajeel and Levy, Leon and Alecks, Cana and Lucy and Evergreen and Elfman. Makarov soon joined the teams, ready to announce the final rounds task, the task that will decide who becomes S-Class.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In a cave somewhere on Tenrou, a large mass is in a heavy slumber. Its eyes slowly slide open to reveal gray circles only. Its black body covered in blue markings shifts and writhes as it gets up, its gray underbelly now visible. The hulking, mastodonic beast drags itself to the mouth of the cavern. It has awoken, and it's ready to kill. What you ask? It's Acnologia, The Black Dragon in The Book of Apocalypse...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

The Battle on the Holy Ground.


	22. The Battle on the Holy Ground

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Battle on the Holy Ground**

* * *

Leonis: Twenty-Two Chapters, wow.

Erza: Wow indeed.

Leonis: Intro please?

Erza: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_In a cave somewhere on Tenrou, a large mass is in a heavy slumber. Its eyes slowly slide open to reveal gray circles only. Its black body covered in blue markings shifts and writhes as it gets up, its gray underbelly now visible. The hulking, mastodonic beast drags itself to the mouth of the cavern. It has awoken, and it's ready to kill. What you ask? It's Acnologia, The Black Dragon in The Book of Apocalypse..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Makarov stands before the participants of the trial, ready to explain the final round's task.

"Alright, the final round is one big battle between all of the competitors" He explains "So the pairs are all against each other"

"All right" Gajeel says as he pops his knuckles "Time to bust some skulls"

Heading out of the cave-like hut, the pairs scatter themselves outside, ready to do battle. Makarov sits upon a tree stump, allowing him a relaxed view of the entire battle. The battle for S-Class is about to begin!

"Let the battle...BEGIN!" Makarov cheers.

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" Alecks yells, dark energy launching from his mouth with the aim of hitting Elfman and Evergreen.

"**Take Over: Beast Soul!**" Elfman roars as he transforms into his monstrous take over form.

Leon flips into the air, his eyes locking onto Gajeel as he begins to descend rapidly, slamming his **Dragonforce Saber **into the ground beside him.

"You need better aim bub...**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" The wild black maned dragonslayer grins as he swings his gigantic ridged arm blade at Leon, said brunet using it as leverage to leap into the air.

"Let's go! **Saber Somersault!**" Leon yells as he flips multiple times through the air with his blade in both hands, slamming down onto Gajeel with tremendous force.

"**Solid Script: Fire!**" Levy shouts as the blazing words launch at Leon, striking his crossed arms and causing him to skid back slightly.

"Thanks shrimp! **Iron Dragon's...ROAR!**" Gajeel shouts as the torrent of iron energy fires from his mouth, writhing and twisting as it flies at Leon.

"Leon! I'm gonna release the seal!" Alecks yells at him.

"Okay! Show them what a truly powerful mage is capable of!" Said mage yells in reply.

"**120mm Black Lightning Cannon!**" Alecks yells as he looses a powerful beam of black electricity at Evergreen, only for Elfman to jump in the way and take the hit for her.

"Elfman..." Evergreen gasps.

"...I'll be fine, let's just beat this guy" Elfman says with a grin, which is replied by nod from the the brunette.

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!**" Ever yells as large bullet-like energy fires at Alecks.

"..Oh please...**Black Lightning Sphere**" Alecks says nonchalantly, concealing Ever and Elfman within the dome of black electricity.

Elfman shields Ever from most of the damage with her body, passing out when the sphere fades away.

"Elfman!" Ever exclaims "You ass! **Fairy Ray!**" She shouts, launching rays of energy and Alecks as she takes flight with her lavender-coloured wings.

"Hey, this is like clay pigeon shooting..." Alecks sneers "**120mm Black Lightning Cannon!**" He exclaims as he shoots the beam of energy at Evergreen, knocking the Fairy Magic user out of the sky like a dead bird.

"But I thought Orga Nanagear was the only Lightning God Slayer?!" Levy exclaims.

"...That's why I purged his power..." Alecks says with a deadpan and an emotionless voice.

"You did what?" Cana says with a tilted head.

"I used this knife..." Alecks says as he brandishes the small blade "...to kill Orga and make his powers my own"

"Why did you do this again?!" Leon exclaims.

"This has happened before?!" Lucy gasps.

"Alecks obtained his Shadow Dragonslayer magic by murdering a Dragonslayer, not Rogue, but another dragonslayer" The brunet requip mage explains.

"So Alecks...is a murderer...?" Levy says.

"I ain't letting no murderer become S-Class" Gajeel says as he cracks his neck, yelling "**Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!**" as his skin turns a gunmetal gray.

"Just reminding you that Leon's becoming S-Class, not me" Alecks says in a mocking tone.

"**IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!**" Gajeel roars as the beam of gold with black rings around it, the combined power of shadows and iron, flies at Alecks, whom is unable to absorb it due to the presence of iron in the attack.

"I'll beat you and then I'll become S-Class..." Cana says "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" She yells as the familiar red tattoo appears on her arm.

"What's going on?!" Alecks exclaims.

"**FAIRY GLITTER!**" Can screams at the top of her lungs, firing the disc of light at Alecks in the same way she did to Bluenote Stinger.

"What is this...AH! ARG! AHH!" Alecks growls as the light energy begins to writhe, bringing him to his knees.

The attack finally causes the huge explosion, knocking out Alecks and damaging him. The Dragon and God Slayer lays unconscious in the crater, laying there in silence.

"Just leave him" Leon says.

"Resume the battle!" Makarov says with a hand gesture.

"**Solid Script: Iron!**" Levy says as the manifested word with a heart inside the 'O' drops to the floor, Gajeel quickly consuming the word to gain strength.

"Can you still fight?" Lucy asks the now-weakened Cana who is using her shoulder for support.

"I'll try" Cana says with a smile, steadying herself on her own two feet.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" Gajeel exclaims as his fist collides with Leon's jaw, sending the boy flying back a few feet.

"Nice one" Leon says as he charges at the Iron Dragonslayer, slashing at him with his **Dragonforce Saber**.

The two exchange rapid strikes and punches, both wearing each other down, Leon worn down more than Gajeel. The brunet requip mage and the black-haired Iron Dragonslayer slam fists, creating a small burst of air. Wincing on impact, Leon drops to the ground, unable to continue. Gajeel then turns to his partner Levy, smiling as they then look over to their final opponents, Cana and Lucy.

"Gihihi, sorry about this bunny girl" Gajeel smirks as he pounds his fists together, taking confident and menacing strides towards Cana and Lucy.

"Sorry Lulu" Levy says apologetically, her hands cupped together "**Solid Script: Fire!**" She launches the burning words at her best friend, throwing her against the wall.

"Lucy!" Cana exclaims "**The Prayer's Fountain!**" She shouts as she slams the card onto the ground, tendrils of water spurting from it.

"**Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!**" Lucy yells as the ginger-haired, bespectacled Celestial Spirit appears in a flash of light.

"I'll beat them for you Princess!" Loke exclaims as he grips his right arm, pointing it at Levy and Gajeel and shouting "**Lion Brilliance!**" as a giant, energy-constructed lion fires at the from his closed fist.

"**Solid Script: Rampart!**" Levy yells a giant stone structure shaped like the word rampart forms between her and Gajeel and Lucy, Cana and Loke.

Loke's **Lion Brilliance **burns a hole in the wall, causing the Solid Script spell to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel exclaims, striking Loke with the metal club and slamming him into a wall.

"Loke!" Lucy exclaims, running to the spirit's side.

"...I'll be fine" Loke says as he dusts himself off before returning to a fighting stance "**Regulus Impact!**" He exclaims as he runs to punch Gajeel, only to fall down a hole set by Levy's **Solid Script: Hole**.

Leaping into the air above the hole and looking down, Gajeel yells "**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" down into it, enveloping Loke in his powerful iron-based attack, forcing him to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Let's end this!" Gajeel yells "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" He yells as he slams his accelerated fist into Lucy, causing her to fly off and hit Cana, throwing both of them into the wall and knocking them out.

"The winner and therefore the newest S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail is Gajeel Redfox!" Makarov cheers.

"You won, isn't that great?!" Levy cheers whilst running up to Gajeel, receiving a kiss from the red-eyed, black-haired dragonslayer.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks...Levy" Gajeel smiles, Levy blushing at Gajeel using her real name.

* * *

After a few minutes, all of the candidates were awake, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna and Juvia coming to join them. All of them, even Master Makarov and those who had arrived only recently missed something; Alecks wasn't there. Alecks has gone wandering through the forest on Tenrou, taking in the sights and smells. Everyone's attention, including Alecks', is stolen by a bloodcurdling roar resonating through the air. Rushing back to the area where they all fought, to see the rest of the members currently on Tenrou, Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane having recently arrived after Alecks left.

"The fuck was that noise?!" Alecks growls, looking up to the sky with the rest of Fairy Tail.

All of their eyes widen in shock and fear as a large black creature with a gray underbelly flies downward, landing before them and roaring loudly.

"It can't be..." Makarov gasps.

"What in the fuck is **THAT**?!" Alecks yells.

"It's...the Dragon from The Book of The Apocalypse..." Levy says.

"Acnologia" Natsu and Gajeel growl with gritted teeth.

Acnologia roars once again, lower its body as it prepares to begin the battle...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow **and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Dethroning a king


	23. Dethroning A King

**Chapter Twenty Three: Dethroning a king**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Twenty Three!

Natsu: Yes! A good fight! I'm all fired up!

Leonis: Good! Intro?

Natsu: **LEONIS SERVIERT DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Acnologia roars once again, lower its body as it prepares to begin the battle..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The determined mages stand their ground before the intimidating King of Dragons, the First Generation Dragonslayers enraged by his mere existence.

"Children! Stay back!" Makarov exclaims, growing to his Titan Form and grabbing Acnologia by the neck, said dragon writhing in an attempt to escape.

Enraged, Acnologia fires off his element's **Dragon Roar**, causing mass destruction to the rock and woodland behind them. The Fairy Tail members back off and prepare to attack, Mirajane in her **Satan Soul: Sitri**, The two natural dragonslayers entering **Dragon Force**, Leon gripping his **Dragonforce Saber**, Levy, Juvia, Lucy and Cana prepared to off some powerful spells or summon some powerful spirits in Lucy's case, Elfman is in his **Beast Soul **and Lisanna is in her **Animal Soul: Cat**, much to Alecks' chagrin.

The Shadow Dragonslayer and Lightning God Slayer begins to channel both of the magical energies at once, the inky black shadows emanate from his person as lightning crackles from his body. Clenching his fists tightly, Alecks slams his knuckles together, moving his now open hands in a circular motion before putting his hands in a cup-like position in front of him pointing forwards. A small orb of shadows forms in his cupped hands, expanding to fill his hands as crackling electricity increases the orbs power and size. Extending his hands out in front of him, Alecks parts his lips before saying,

"**Black Lightning Dragon God's Particle Accelerator Cannon**" a wicked smile forming on his lips as he does this.

The shadowy lightning then fires at an alarming speed towards Acnologia, striking the dragon and searing his scales. The dragon then roars in pain, stumbling backwards slightly before regaining his composure and slamming Makarov away with a headbutt.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade****!**"

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**"

The two First Generation Dragonslayers currently on the scene, Natsu launching a swirling torrent of flames whilst Gajeel slams a ridiculously large sword down onto Acnologia, loosening some of his scales. Leon and the Strauss siblings run up to try and get in close, two of the three Strauss siblings and Leon being prominently physical fighters whilst Mirajane is a mixed bag of tricks.

"Elfman!" Leon yells as the Beast man crouches down, joining his hands so Leon and his sister can step up.

"Let's go!" Lisanna hollers as she clambers up the Dragon King's leg, Leon above her and her brother below.

Hoisting themselves onto Acnologia's back, the younger Strauss siblings and Leon are met by Mirajane, who flew to get onto the dragon's back.

"The wings!" Leon exclaims "If we damage the wings, he won't be able to fly!" Leon nods, the Strausses understanding his plan.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yells "**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!**" and the Strausses plus Leon turn to see Evergreen flying with her fairy wings whilst blasting Acnologia's wings with her Fairy Magic.

"What took you so long?!" Elfman asks.

"I was getting a little assistance.." Ever smirks as purple runes begin to manifest three shapes; Laxus, Freed and Bickslow.

"Sorry we took so long" Bickslow says, his babies repeating "Sorry! Sorry!"

"What's the plan?" Laxus asks.

"Attack its wings. Impede its movement by breaking its wings" Leon explains.

"Lucky for you, I'm the mood for breaking shit..." Laxus says with an electrified fist as he leaps onto Acnologia's left wing "**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" he yells as he slams his fist into the tough scales of the black dragon.

"I'm right behind you Laxus!" Freed says as he jumps onto the same wing as Laxus, familiar purple runes appearing before him "**Dark Ecriture: Destruction!**" He shouts as he swiftly sheathes and unsheathes his saber, slashing up Acnologia's wing and hurting him quite a lot.

The unexpected wind currents caused by Elfman leaping into the air causes Leon to fall backwards onto a loosened scale, which is pointing up. The scale stabs into his body via below the right shoulderblade, sinking into his flesh. Strangely, the scale goes unnoticed by Leon, even when he fell on it as it closes itself within Leon, the scale of the black dragon dissolving into nothingness to hide itself inside the requip mage's body.

"**Fairy Ray!**" Evergreen yells as she continues to fire at the spot her, Lisanna and Elfman have been firing at.

"We broke into the membrane!" Lisanna cheers as she points to the hole in the wing's skin that they managed to create.

"Attack the bone, it will break the wing more and cause excruciating pain" Leon says nonchalantly as he leaps down onto the right wing, hacking away at the dragon's wing bone with his **Dragonforce Saber**.

Lisanna claws at the wing bone whilst Leon slashes, chipping into the bone as Elfman delivers a crushing blow, snapping the bone in two. Acnologia roars in anger and pain as he begins to thrash about, tossing the youngest of the Strauss siblings and Leon off of the dragons now-limp and useless wing, only for the two to be caught be Freed and Evergreen respectively. Acnologia's face has become covered in heavy scars and burns from the onslaught of attacks from the Fairy Tail members at the front.

"Laxus! Nearly got the other wing?!" Leon shouts to the blonde dragonslayer.

"This bastard won't be flying any time soon" Laxus smirks back.

"Good!" Leon says, running along Acnologia's back quickly.

"His wings are crippled, what next?" Freed asks as he runs beside Leon.

"His legs" Leon replies, slipping off of Acnologia's back, using a few loose scales as platforms to allow him a safe descent.

"We need more power" Freed says as he and Leon slash away and the Dragon King's heels.

"Elfman! Laxus! We need your help!" Leon shouts up, the Lightning Dragonslayer and the Beast Soul Take Over mages dropping down soon after.

The four begin their merciless assault on the dragon's left leg, wearing down his tendons and breaking his bones. After Elfman and Laxus break through his hard scales, Leon and Freed begin slashing the exposed muscle, causing Acnologia intense burning pain. The four mages get back as they notice Acnologia's stance change slightly.

"Get off of his back!" Leon and Freed yell in unison, Mirajane, Evergreen and Bickslow fly off, the latter carrying Lisanna.

Fairy Tail cheers as the Dragon King looses his balance and half-topples over, only just retaining his footing with his functional right frontal leg. Firing off a poorly aimed **Dragon Roar**, Acnologia is becoming enraged as he whips his tail around to his side, The Thunder God Tribe, the Strausses and Leon barely avoid the attack. The group of eight that crippled Acnologia's wings and his left leg sprint underneath him, aiming to break his right leg.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**"

"**Fairy Ray!**"

"**Dark Ecriture: Destruction!**"

"**Soul Extinction!**"

The ranged attackers fire off their attacks before Freed, Leon, Laxus, Lisanna and Elfman run up to the leg, punching, scratching and slashing at the scales, tearing into the dragon's flesh and scarring his skin. After breaking through the ton of muscle, the group run back as Acnologia falls down. The dragon roars in pain as it thrashes its tail, nine of the ten in the group that broke his legs dodge, but Lisanna fails to see the tail.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane yells, the group seeing a blur rush past them and save Lisanna.

"..Natsu..." Lisanna smiles as she leans into the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Leon! Laxus! Mira! Elfman! Let's go!" Natsu says as he leaves Lisanna in Freed's arms.

The four who crippled Acnologia plus Natsu run to the front of the dragon, ready to take him down once and for all.

"...I can...I can sense one of you as accidentally absorbed some of my cells.." The crippled dragon king says.

"W-What?" Makarov says with wide eyes.

"You there, boy with the brown hair and sword" Acnologia says "You absorbed some of my cells"

"What? How did I?" Leon says with a baffled expression.

"I did see him fall on one of Acnologia's scales which was pointing up, it stabbed into him" Freed says as he and Ever carry Lisanna over to the rest of the group.

"Where? Cause I didn't feel it, so it must have been tiny" Leon says.

"No. This thing was as large as that rock" Freed says whilst pointing to a large small boulder-like stone.

"Whoa. How didn't I feel it? Shouldn't there be a cut?" Leon says as lifts the back of his shirt, searching for a cut or scar.

"No. There wouldn't be a scar because the moment my scale reacted with your skin it began to fuse with your body, combining itself with your cells" The crippled black dragon explains.

"Combining with my cells..." Leon says as he looks at his hands "...Does this mean I'm a dragon or something now?"

Acnologia chuckles "No no no...I am unaware of what powers it gives you but such a little amount of dragon cells would not turn you into a dragon, unless there were already dragon cells inside you"

"Enough talking! Let's end this!" Natsu shouts.

"Ready?" Makarov yells.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Black Lightning Dragon God's Particle Accelerator Cannon!**"

"**Evil Explosion!**"

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! **FAIRY GLITTER!**"

"**Solid Script: Fire!**"

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! **Urano Metria!**"

"Dance my blades! **Circle Sword**"

"**Dark Ecriture: Darkness! Darkness Flare Bomb!**"

"**Animal Soul: Cat Cannon!**"

"**Dragonforce Beam!**"

"**Fairy Ray!**"

"**Beast Soul: Beast Blaster!**"

"**Crush Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!**"

And finally, Makarov yells,

"**RAIN OF LIGHT!**"

The attacks break through Acnologia's hard scales, burning through his tough scales and piercing his heart, the dragon roaring in pain as he takes his last breath whilst breathing heavily from the wound. The dragon lies down on the ground, permanently dead. The Fairy Tail members cheer as they look at the corpse of Acnologia, the dragon whom caused them so much hardship and pain.

"It's really weird, Acnologia's still semi-alive seeing as how some of his cells are fused with me" Leon says with a shudder.

"Maybe Porylusica could remove them?" Lucy says.

"They're fused with my body now, they're technically part of me" Leon sighs.

"So anyway, Gajeel's the new S-Class mage huh?" Mirajane smiles.

"And he kissed Levy" Makarov grins causing the eldest Strauss sibling to swoon slightly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! They're finally a couple! They're finally a couple!" She chants.

"Can we get back to the guild already?" Gajeel grumbles in a fed-up manner.

"Alright Alright children, let's get back to the guild" Makarov says as the large group begins to walk out of the valley like area, heading back to the boat and back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Back in Magnolia**

The group stretch after the long boat journey, walking through the street and making casual conversation as they finally reach the doors of their beloved Fairy Tail.

"We're home!" They yell as Makarov pushes the doors of the guildhall open with tremendous force.

After discovering Gajeel is now S-Class, Fairy Tail party through the night, most of them stumbling home with a partner. Gajeel and Levy head back to his place so that Levy can 'reward' his good behavior...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

And so it begins...


	24. And so it begins

**Chapter Twenty Four: And so it begins...**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Twenty Four! Let's get down to business~ Someone the intro~

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert~ Does not own...Fairy Tail!~**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_After discovering Gajeel is now S-Class, Fairy Tail party through the night, most of them stumbling home with a partner. Gajeel and Levy head back to his place so that Levy can 'reward' his good behavior..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Outside of Magnolia; a small group of cloaked individuals stand, staring out across the town. They pull down their hoods, revealing their faces. A pale-skinned man with dark green hair and red eyes, a woman with long black hair and eyes with only the black pupil, the green-haired Kuro Azazel and a gray-haired teen with gray eyes and large diamond-shaped, mirror-like objects floating around him.

"Shall we commence the mission, Lord Azazel?" The black haired woman with white eyes asks.

"We shall in a moment Zephira. Is everyone aware of the key roles they play?" Kuro says sternly as he turns to face his group.

"I shall strike the Fairy Tail guild with Zephira" The dark green-haired man says stoically.

"Good Charon, now are you aware of your job Aks?" The Devil Slayer asks the teen with the mirrors.

"To wreak havoc and combat the Fairies before you, Lord Azazel" The Gray-haired boy replies with a slight sadistic grin.

"Then, Tortured Nights, mission start" Kuro says as he leaps into the air towards Magnolia, his subordinates running there.

Aks leaps into the air, standing on one of his mirrors as it levitates in the air. He moves his hands as the mirrors form a tube in front of him, aiming it at the ground as a silver-coloured orb appears in his hands.

"**Mirror Cannon**" He says nonchalantly as he fires a beam of energy from the orb and into the mirror tunnel, the beam gaining more power as it refracts from mirror to mirror.

The energy then fires out in a concentrated beam, tearing into some buildings and harming civilians as it begins to cause mass panic.

"Hahaha! I love it!" Aks laughs with a full-on psychotic smirk "**Mirror Cannon!**" He shouts as he fires another beam, causing more damage as he laughs maniacally.

"**Mirror Crusher!**" He exclaims as his mirrors take the shape of a hammer, slamming down onto a group of fleeing civilians "Let's up the ante" He says, flying further into the air.

Once in the air, his mirrors multiply to form a three gigantic versions of the **Mirror Cannon**. Three giant red and black orbs form at the end of each of the cannons, Aks raising his hands high before exclaiming,

"**Mirror Cannon Hellfire Barrage!**" as he thrusts his hands forwards, giant beams of black and red energy begin to raze the ground below him, turning most of the town square into smoldering ashes beneath him.

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Everyone is merry as always, having not heard the explosion due to the noise. Jet and Droy pick a job without Levy, heading towards the door.

"Alright Levy! We're off on a job! Bye!" Droy says as he and Jet go to open the door, only for the door to go flying off its hinges and Jet and Droy to hit the wall opposite the doors.

"Who are you?!" Levy exclaims as the dust clears, revealing Zephira and Charon.

"I am Zephira" The woman with white eyes and black hair says.

"The name's Charon. Like my namesake, I'll guiding you all to hell!" The dark green-haired man exclaims.

"What do you want?!" Lucy asks.

"Charon" Zephira orders, the green haired man happy to oblige.

"Burn in the fires of Hell! **Underworld Inferno!**" Charon shouts, summoning a great tempest of fire that begins to scorch the guildhall.

"Agh! I can't absorb it!" Natsu says whilst gripping his throat after attempting to absorb Charon's flames.

"**Crushing Mind**" Zephira says in a monotonous fashion as she begins to tear the guildhall apart.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu exclaims, only for his flames to be extinguished by Zephira's mental capabilities.

"**Hellfire Cerberus!**" The Hellfire mage shouts as a giant three-headed dog made of fire appears and starts mauling the guildhall, forcing them to evacuate as the building begins to crumble.

"**Full Mental Crushing Force!**" The white-eyed mind mage yells as she creates enough force to fully flatten the guildhall and crush it down further into the earth slightly.

"Jet and Droy were still unconscious inside! We have to help them!" Levy yells as she runs towards the ruins, only for her to be violently thrown back by Zephira's mind powers.

"Oh? You're friends are trapped you say?" Zephira says with a raised eyebrow before returning to a deadpan "Charon" She calls whilst snapping her fingers.

"**Underworld Inferno!**" Said man yells as he sets the ruins alight with black flames, further razing the guildhall into nothingness.

"You killed them!" Levy yells with teary eyes "**Solid Script: Fire!**" She shoots the solid word at Zephira, only for her to extinguish it.

"Pathetic" Zephira scoffs.

"Go!" Lucy yells as Loke and Taurus, whom she had summoned earlier, run at Zephira.

She restrains Taurus but Loke manages to strike the woman with a powerful **Regulus Impact**, knocking her to the floor. The eyes of the Fairy Tail members watching widen as they exclaim in unison,

"SHE CAN ONLY RESTRAIN ONE PERSON AT A TIME!"

Gajeel and Natsu run up whilst shouting,

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**"

While Natsu's attack is restrained, Gajeel manages to firmly bring his fist against her jaw, causing her to go flying into Charon, the two of them falling down. All of the Fairy Tail members square up to the two, glaring heavily at them. At the last moment, Charon flips up and into the air, firing off an **Underworld Inferno**, which is absorbed by Natsu, whom had recently emptied his body of his fire to sustain Charon's Hellfire.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu exclaims as one hand ignites with his regular orange flames as his other ignites with black flames "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Hellfire!**" He yells as he creates two massive orbs of orange fire and black fire, which he then proceeds to slam together over Charon and Zephira.

"Such power..." Zephira says as she struggles to her feet "**Mental Destruction!**" She yells as she extends her hands, her mental power crushing any nearby buildings and civilians.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yells as he leaps at a weakened Zephira, only for him to collide with something.

"**Hellfire Gate!**" Charon exclaims, having summoned a giant gate made of black flames to protect Zephira from Natsu.

Natsu consumes Charon's flames, having consumed a **Hellfire Cerberus **too, Natsu stands up and ignites his hands with flames, one with orange fire and the other with black fire. He begins to spin his hands in a circular motion as a tail of fire appears on his fiery fists, clenching them tightly as he yells,

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Hellfire Blade!**" He shouts, launching the swirling torrent of orange and black flames at Charon, the man's painful screams echoing through the air.

"Why have you attacked Fairy Tail?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Oh, it's not just Fairy Tail. Magnolia town is currently under attack by another member of our group" Zephira says cockily.

"Who do you work for?!" Leon asks with gritted teeth, his right hand firmly gripping the **Dragonforce Saber**.

"We work for Lord Kuro Azazel, a man of great power whom despises you fairies" Zephira says in a prideful tone.

"Kuro!" Leon growls, clenching his fists.

"And now, we shall exterminate you all" Zephira says as she levitates into the air "**Mental Destruction!**" She yells as she begins to crush more buildings, leaving the nearby area in ruins as she tries to hit Fairy Tail.

"**Lightning Dragon's...**"

"**Fire Dragon's...**"

"**Iron Dragon's...**"

"**Shadow Dragon's...**"

"**ROAR!**"

The four dragonslayers launch their elemental roars at Zephira, whom is unable to defend against them due to the destruction she's causing with **Mental Destruction**. The mind mage falls from the sky, landing with a thud and a chilling crack, she begins to bleed out.

"...help me..." Zephira chokes out.

"No" Leon says "You've caused too much damage and pain, you cruel witch" He exclaims.

"Her powers are useless to me, I'll just kill her" Alecks says nonchalantly as he strides up to Zephira, slamming his foot forcefully down onto her back.

"Oof!" Zephira coughs blood as she gasps for air.

"**Black Lightning Dragon God's Particle Accelerator Cannon**" He says, burning Zephira into the ground, her screams of dying agony echo through the city.

When the attack fades, there's nothing left of Zephira of Tortured Nights but smoldering ashes. Charon gasps and clenches his fists.

"I'll show you my true power!" He yells in anger "**Underworld Sword of Hellfire!**" a giant sword made of fire appears as he begins to swing it wildly, the members of Fairy Tail there barely avoid the attack as it begins to burn trees, fences and grass.

"**Water Jigsaw!**" Juvia shouts as she runs up to Charon, extinguishing his flames and throwing him into the air.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yells as he punches the downed Charon into the air, only for him to be slammed back down by Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**.

"WHY WON'T YOU DAMNED FAIRIES DIE?!" Charon yells.

"Because we're Fairy Tail and we don't give up easily!" Natsu yells "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!**" He swamps Charon in the torrent of flames, revealing a smoldering and burnt but very much still alive Charon.

Carla turns Wendy away whilst Macao turns Romeo away, Alzack and Bisca doing the same for Asuka. The now half-melted Charon stands up, attempting to cast a spell only for him to be punched by Laxus, sealing the Hellfire Mage's death. Charon's now fragile ribcage has collapsed, leaving his lungs and heart crushed. Unable to breath properly or pump blood around his body, Charon coughs and splutters, his now skull-like head violently shaking as he does. Laxus stamps on him, finally ending the purely evil mage's life.

Turning to face the ruins of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail members run into their beloved town prepared to deal with any other evil mages, and to take down Kuro Azazel...

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Kuro's Curtain Call


	25. Kuro's Curtain Call

**Chapter Twenty Five: Kuro's Curtain Call**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Twenty Five!

Natsu: Let's kick Kuro's ass!

Leonis: Damn straight! Intro!

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Turning to face the ruins of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail members run into their beloved town prepared to deal with any other evil mages, and to take down Kuro Azazel..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The members of Fairy Tail rush through the half-destroyed streets of Magnolia, hearing the pained screams of the civilians.

"Wendy! Tend to whatever civilians you can find!" Makarov yells as they make their way through the wrecked city.

"Okay!" Wendy nods, Carla following her closely as they break off from the group.

"Sorry fairies! I ain't letting anyone live!" Aks says as he swoops low in front of them.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu yells as he fires the roar at Aks, only for his mirrors to bounce the attack back at him.

"Hahaha! You think you can hit a Mirror Mage?!" The gray-haired boy laughs, levitating upside down on his mirror by magic cling created by the mirror.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" Gajeel yells, his attack too getting reflected back to him.

"You fairies are dumber than I thought!" Aks cackles, forming the tube with his mirror "**Mirror Cannon!**" he shouts as the beam fires, causing more destruction as the guild members narrowly avoid the beam of silver energy.

Leon and Erza run around Aks, Leaping in the air to attempt to slash the cocky boy.

"Not gonna work!" He says with a smirk "**Mirror Hurricane!**" he yells as the giant diamond-shaped mirrors spin around him, knocking Erza and Leon back.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu yells as he attempts to strike Aks, only for his mirrors to block the attack by forming a mirror dome.

As Aks levitates back upwards, he fails to notice one of his mirrors has fallen, as it has already been replaced. Erza notices this and she runs, picking it up and running back with the rest, keeping the mirror hidden.

"**Mirror Cannon!**" Aks yells as he fires the beam, only for Erza to leap in front of the attack with one of his mirrors.

"Reflect this!" She exclaims as the attack bounces back up the refraction tunnel, only gaining more power as it strikes Aks, whom was unable to block due to all of his mirrors being used.

"Gah!" Aks yells as he's thrown to the floor, hitting it with a thud.

"I've got this Lucy" The white and aquamarine-haired spirit with the dragon tail says as he appears.

"Dray?!" Lucy gasps.

"Sorry I haven't been out in a while" Dray says with a grin as he turns to Aks, his face hardening to a glare "Prepare to be dealt with weakling" He spits as he walks up to him, flicking his long tail.

Aks leaps into the air, levitating on a mirror as he fires the other mirrors at Dray whilst exclaiming "**Mirror Barrage!**", only for Dray to swat the mirrors away with his tail, destroying them as they smash against the ground.

"No! My mirrors!" Aks gasps as he grabs at the broken mirrors, only for him to cut his hands as he does.

"I shall deliver thee onto death" Dray says as he raises his tail above his head.

"Huh?" Aks says with a dumbfounded expression "Speak proper Eng...Oof!" His speech is cut off by Dray impaling him on his trident-like tail and throwing him into the ruins of a house.

"...What are you?" The gray-haired teen asks.

"I am Dray. I am the mighty dragon, The Thirteenth Zodiac" The silver and aquamarine-haired spirits says as he begins to charge a disc of shimmering light "**Stardust Nebula**" he says nonchalantly as he throws the disk and Aks, and it cuts into him and destroys him with a controlled explosion.

"The vermin has been exterminated" Dray says monotonously as he returns to the group, standing by Lucy's side with Loke and Taurus.

"Good to see you out Dray" Loke smirks.

"It feels good to be out Leo" He replies with a backward hand gesture.

Thunder roars through the sky before lightning tears through the sky and lands in front of them, Kuro Azazel appearing from the bolt. The green-haired Devil Slayer raises both of his hands above his head before exclaiming,

"**Thunder Demon's Cataclysm!**"

Great bolts of lightning begin to descend from the sky, razing everything around them to nothingness. One of the bolts strikes Max Alors, electrocuting the young man and causing him intense pain until the shock from the electricity stops his heart. Wendy sprints over to him and attempts to heal him, but to no avail.

"Stop child! The lightning stopped his heart, he's dead" Carla says glumly as Wendy begins to weep.

"Damn it Kuro!" Leon yells whilst sprinting towards the Devil Slayer and swinging the **Dragonforce Saber** into him, only for Kuro to shatter the weapon by catching the blade and crushing the blade in his hand.

Warping his hands into his regular demonic claws, Kuro punches Leon with tremendous force, sending him flying back into a crumbling wall. Struggling to his feet, Leon gives Kuro a killer glare before running towards him.

"Laxus! Gajeel! Natsu! Alecks!" The brunet shouts, calling the four dragonslayers to his side as they begin to fight Kuro in unarmed combat.

The five strike Kuro with powerful punches and kicks, receiving as much force as they give out. Kuro swings his claws in a wide arc, slashing the dragonslayers and Leon sending all of them back a few feet besides Laxus.

"Patherlily!" Gajeel shouts, inviting his now gigantic sword-wielding Exceed into the fray.

Kuro swathes himself in lightning, creating a shockwave that throws all of the assailants backwards with a mighty force. Kuro's hands begin to violently crackle with electricity, a large amount of magical energy exerting through his arms as he raises his hands above his head whilst shouting,

"**Thunder Demon's Wrathful Apocalypse!**"

Lightning begins to crackle in the dark thunderclouds overhead, his attack ready. Kuro slams his downwards at a rapid pace as a gigantic pillar of electricity descends from the sky, striking the ground with tremendous force. This attack unfortunately strikes Reedus, Vijeeter and Laki, heavily electrocuting the three.

"Harming my children like this is a sin!" Makarov yells as he begins to charge an orb of energy.

"What's going on?!" Leon exclaims.

"Master...is casting...**Fairy Law**" Gildarts says as Dray steps up to the mark.

"You have harmed Mistress Lucy's comrades, prepare thyself for elimination" He says monotonously as he begins to charge a large ring of orbs linked by a ring of energy.

Kuro's hands crackle with lightning as he raises his right hand into the air, a long spear of lightning forming "**Thunder Demon's Apocalyptic Bolt!**"

"**Fairy Law is...INVOKED!**" Makarov yells as he releases the intense energy.

"**Celestial Spinner!**" Dray yells as he flings the rotating ring of orbs.

"Hah!" Kuro shouts as he tosses the bolt towards Makarov and Dray, a giant explosion going off and enveloping everyone.

As the smoke and dust clears, a giant crater where Magnolia was is revealed...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Aftermath...


	26. Aftermath

**Chapter Twenty Six: Aftermath...**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Twenty Six everybody!

Lucy: What's happened to Magnolia and Fairy Tail?!

Leonis: You'll find out soon enough...Intro?

Lucy: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_As the smoke and dust clears, a giant crater where Magnolia was is revealed..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

The living members of Fairy Tail's eyes slowly open, sitting up slowly as they look around the group. Seeing the corpses of Vijeeter, Laki, Max and Reedus makes a lot of them tear up.

"I...I can't believe they're dead.." Lisanna sobs, only for Natsu to wrap his arms around her.

"It'll be okay Lis, I promise" Natsu says as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"He's dead...Kuro's dead.." Gildarts says as he stands over the Devil Slayer's cadaver.

"Children...come closer.." The croaky voice of Makarov says as the do as instructed and huddle around him "Gildarts, that lacrima-sealed box contains the guilds savings, just in case something happened to me, as it has" He coughs.

"What will we do Gramps?! We're lost without you!" Natsu exclaims.

"Gildarts will become the guildmaster" The dying guildmaster replies.

"Master! Let me heal you!" Wendy says as she extends her hands, only for them to be pushed away.

"No child. I have always known that it will be my time soon, so do not heal me" Makarov says with a sincere smile.

"Where will we go?!" Levy asks.

"Go to Crocus and purchase the large building on Main Street, that will be Fairy Tail's new guildhall" Makarov smiles "Bury me here, at the edge of the crater"

"Master...don't die!" Lucy cries.

"Goodbye children, have wonderful lives and be sure to make me lots of grandchildren.." Makarov smiles as he closes his eyes for the last time.

"MASTER!" Leon wails, banging his fists against the ground.

"I suppose we should honor his dying wishes" Gildarts says as he lifts the dead Makarov and walks to the edge of the crater.

"I've got a shovel" Erza says as she hands Gildarts the the digging tool she retrieved from her requip storage.

"Thank you" Gildarts smiles as he begins to dig the hole for Makarov's grave.

As he does that, Natsu and Leon find a sizable boulder to be used as a headstone, heaving it back to where Makarov is going to be buried and setting it at the top of the hole. Gajeel then inscribes an epitaph as per Levy's instruction;

_'Makarov Dreyar'_

_'Beloved father, grandfather and guildmaster'_

_'X696-X792'_

The remaining members of Fairy Tail burst into tears as they put Makarov in a box Gajeel and Leon quickly constructed, doing the Fairy Tail hand gesture as he is lowered into his grave, Gildarts then beginning to bury Makarov as the members prepare to bury Reedus, Max, Vijeeter and Laki. Crying as they say their final goodbyes, Lucy lays flowers she found on all of their graves, pulling the Fairy Tail hand gesture before rejoining the rest of their group as they begin the journey to Crocus.

"Do you think gramps is happy?" Natsu asks as they walk north through from the crater.

"I'm sure he's happy and will continue to watch over us" Leon says with a thumbs up.

"As soon as the new guildhall is set up, I'm going in the mountains to train" Levy says "I'm going to make Jet and Droy proud"

"I'm coming with ya then shrimp" Gajeel says as she slings an arm over Levy's shoulders, causing the Solid Script mage to blush profusely.

"O-Okay" She says shyly as she leans into the Iron Dragonslayer.

"I can't believe that we've lost master, some of our friends and even the town we called home" Gray says glumly.

"Maybe we can have even more exciting escapades in Crocus?" Leon smiles as they begin down a well-beaten path.

"Yeah!" Gray says as he swoops his arm around Juvia.

"~Gray-sama~" Juvia swoons as she wiggles in Gray's firm grasp.

"We set up camp here" Gildarts says as they stop at a large area shaded by trees "Everyone search for firewood and food like wild animals and safe berries"

"Aye!" Everyone in Fairy Tail says as they head into the nearby forest.

After a few hours, Fairy Tail return to the place they've set up camp at. They all have at least a small pile of kindling and firewood, with some if not all of them carrying berries and a small number carrying wild animals they captured. Setting their haul on a large rock beside a little dent in the ground, Gildarts and Natsu begin to construct the fire above the ditch.

"No Natsu, you can't eat it" Gildarts says, smacking the dragonslayer's hand away and accidentally smashing him into the floor "Oops"

"Aw" Natsu mumbles with a face full of dirt, hoisting himself up to ignite the fire as it turns from a cool day to a frigid night.

"We don't have enough blankets, so it's two to one blanket" Gildarts says, which makes some of the girls hop with glee.

Lucy and Leon share a blanket as do Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy, Evergreen and Elfman, Laxus and Cana, Sam and Mirajane, Wendy with Romeo and the Exceeds, Macao and Wakaba, Bisca and Alzack with Asuka and Freed and Bickslow. Macao and his longtime buddy turn away from each other to sleep as do Freed and Bickslow.

"Does anyone want to play a word game to pass the time until we fall asleep?" Leon asks in a chipper fashion.

"Go the fuck to sleep" Alecks grunts as he and Erza try to get some shuteye.

"Okay...freaking douchebag" Leon pouts.

"Heard that" Alecks chuckles.

"You hear everything" Leon grumbles, turning to face Lucy "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Lucy replies, getting comfy as they, along with everyone else, drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**The next morning**

Fairy Tail arise from their slumber, washing themselves thoroughly in the nearby stream before beginning to prepare their morning meals. A dull roaring sound echoes through the camp, causing the guild members discomfort.

"What is that infernal noise?!" Leon exclaims.

"...It's Natsu..." Lisanna says coyly.

"Why didn't you wake him?!" The brunet snaps.

"He looked so peaceful and cute" Lisanna smiles.

"Well what you find cute is now causing us extreme discomfort young lady!" Leon glares.

"Who you calling young lady?! You're the same age as me!" The youngest Strauss shouts.

"It's a matter of mental maturity Lisanna!" Leon snaps back.

"You're calling me immature?!" The Animal Soul Take Over mage questions in an agitated manner.

"Indeed I am!" Leon smirks cockily.

"What's with your sudden change in speaking mannerisms?" Lucy asks.

"Well, mon belle fleur, I have always some upperclass mannerisms due to the fact that while I wasn't very rich, I was well raised and well taught" Leon explains with a courteous hand gesture.

"Mon belle fleur?" Lucy says with a cocked eyebrow.

"It means 'my beautiful flower'" Leon explains, causing Lucy to turn beet red.

"O-Oh" Lucy stutters.

"Natsu only ever calls me Lisanna or Lis..." The youngest Strauss grumbles.

"Ooh, is someone jealous?" Mirajane says, butting into his younger sister's, Lucy's and Leon's conversation.

"W-What?! No no no NO, Mira-nee!" Lisanna says with a heavy blush.

"Really?" Mira says with a cheeky grin.

"Yes really now leave me alone!" Lisanna says.

"Lis...Lisanna..." Mirajane pretend sniffles.

"I'm sorry sis" Lisanna says with a heavy heart.

"It's okay Lisanna!" Mirajane chirps as she skips away.

"She played thee for a fool Lisanna" Leon says with a grin.

"Seriously dude, fix your speech" Lisanna deadpans.

"Guys! Gather round, I got something to say!" Alecks shouts, gathering his guildmembers around him.

"What is it Alecks?" Lucy asks.

"Oh shit..." Leon mumbles.

"Since we've been through so much I suppose I should come clean; I used to work for Shadow Hydra" He says.

"So?" They all shrug.

"What do you mean 'So'? I was a dark mage!" Alecks exclaims.

"So were Juvia and Gajeel and they're here" Lucy says.

"Oh wow, phew! I thought you'd all hate me" Alecks wipes his brow.

"And my original magic is a rather dark and powerful one" He says "I am a Devil Slayer"

"Really?! A Devil Slayer?!" Mira exclaims.

"Yes" Alecks nods.

"Don't worry Alecks, we'll accept you for you" Erza says sympathetically.

"I have accepted you for years Alecks, what would make people whom with we've forged bonds so different?" Leon says with a sincere smile.

"Alright! Food's ready!" Mira shouts over to them, the group going over to enjoy a meal.

The group then enjoy a delicious and hearty meal, tidying up and washing after themselves as they clean up their campsite, heading off down the trail, the next two years fade away in a flash...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

X794


	27. X794

**Chapter Twenty Seven: X794**

* * *

Leonis: Two year timeskip!

Natsu: Wooh!

Leonis: Intro please!

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_The group then enjoy a delicious and hearty meal, tidying up and washing after themselves as they clean up their campsite, heading off down the trail, the next two years fade away in a flash..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Crocus, the capital of Fiore. After Magnolia was destroyed in the year X792, Fairy Tail made their way to the capital and made the city their new home, where they began to flourish as they did in Magnolia. It has been two years since Fairy Tail's arrival in the capital city, and the members began to change, more or less for the better. Levy went into the mountains with Gajeel to train when they first established the new guildhall in Crocus, resolving to become a stronger mage in memory of Jet and Droy. With Gildarts as master, the guild began to thrive like nothing before; accepting more jobs than usual and becoming Fiore's top guild once again. Leon and Lucy purchased a town house towards the center of the city, enjoying their lives together as a couple. All of Fairy Tail's other couples moved in together, however many of the girl's girls night in's are spent at Leon and Lucy's house, seeing as they had a bigger livingroom.

Waking from another peaceful night's sleep, Leon heaves himself from his and Lucy's bed, going to make their breakfast. Over the past two years, Leon has changed significantly. He has cut his hair shorter, retaining some of its spiky wildness, but not so much as it's unappealing. He has also become more muscular due to the amount of training he does in his and Lucy's underground gym. Still as clean shaven as ever, Leon has now developed a slighter stronger and more masculine jawline, giving him a more attractive face. The scar from Orga's lightning stayed with him, permanently marking itself into Leon's visage. The cells of Acnologia which fused with Leon's body have stayed at bay, for now, though they don't see anything too serious happening.

The brunet heads downstairs and into the kitchen, digging out the ingredients for breakfast from the cupboards and fridge. Turning on the cooker, Leon cracks the eggs onto a non-stick pan, hearing a satisfying sizzle as they cook over the hob.

"It's been two years..." Leon says with a content sigh, running his hands through his brown locks.

After the eggs finish cooking, Leon shifts them onto two plates as he begins to cook the bacon. As the bacon cooks, he goes and puts a few slices of bread into the toaster. After the bread is nicely browned, he sets an even amount of slices on both plates, the same with the rashers of bacon. Leon then pours two cups of orange juice, placing a small vase filled with water containing a daffodil on a tray along with the two plates and cups. Lifting the tray carefully, Leon carries it upstairs and into his and Lucy's bedroom. Moving aside the covers and setting the tray beside her, Leon shakes Lucy's arm slightly to rouse her.

"...huh?..." A drowsy Lucy mumbles.

"Happy Anniversary baby" Leon smiles at her.

"Aw, you remembered" Lucy says with a sincere smile, sitting up and kissing him on the lips, Leon setting the tray on her lap.

"Is it good?" Leon asks as he slowly begins to eat his own breakfast.

"The best, this is amazing" Lucy says as she eats.

"All for my love on our anniversary" Leon smiles as he finishes his food, Lucy giving him a kiss on the cheek after she finished hers.

"You're too sweet" She smiles.

"I say we have a lie-in, go to the guild later than usual" Leon smirks.

"Sounds great" She smirks back in reply, Leon heading off and swiftly cleaning and drying the dishes before getting back into bed with Lucy.

"It's really hard to believe Master and Magnolia are both gone.." The blonde celestial mage sighs, Leon wrapping his arm around her.

"It's fine Lucy, we're happy here in Crocus and Master's in a better place" Leon smiles reassuringly.

"You really think so huh?" Lucy says as she lays her head on Leon's chest.

"I do think that, I'm sure he and the rest of our fallen comrades are watching us from above with big smiles" He smiles.

"You're quite the optimist sometimes, you know that?" She grins cheekily.

"I do know that Lucy" He says as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you Leon" She smiles contently.

"I love you too Lucy" He smiles back.

"Are we gonna head to the guild now?" She asks.

"Sure" He replies, getting up and changing into his outfit.

Leon's outfit has changed a lot since X792. He now wears a long-sleeved black v-neck that is rather tight to his muscular chest and a small red pendant in the shape of a dragon. He swapped his lighter jacket for a silver-coloured jacket with a thick fur collar, its fur spiking off in random ways. A dark brown belt is fastened around his waist, just your regular belt, nothing special. His dark gray trousers remain relatively similar to before, with the exception of an extra pair of pockets on the out side on either one of his shins. The bottoms of his trousers hang loose over the top of his jet black boots, made for combat and walking due to their speed, comfort and steel toes. He swings a sheath containing a long sword with a faded gold crossbar and a dark brown handle, a pommel the same colour as the crossbar graces the bottom of the handle, securing it to his person via a strap on the sheath.

Leon goes and sits down in their livingroom, waiting for his beautiful celestial spirit mage girlfriend.

Lucy's outfit is much more conservative than most of her other ones; though still possessing the ability to show off her feminine wiles. She wears a fluffy cream jumper over a low cut yellow t-shirt, her belt containing her keys and her whip still slung around her waist at a slight angle. Though she still wears miniskirts, they're longer than normal, going down to the top of her kneecaps, as well as also wearing black leggings that cover all of her legs. She retained the red bow tying off a small side-ponytail in her hair from long ago, deciding to put her hair in that style. She also wears brown boots up to her shins and a charm bracelet too.

"Are you ready to go?" Leon asks as Lucy steps into the room "You look beautiful by the way"

"Yeah, let's go...and thanks, you look handsome too" Lucy smiles as they exit their house.

Even after all these years, their love has remained as strong as the bonds forged in Fairy Tail, meaning that these bonds are forever. And, as they go towards the guildhall, they're reminded of this...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Crocus Fairy Tail Guild!


	28. Crocus Fairy Tail Guildhall!

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Crocus Fairy Tail Guildhall!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Twenty Eight!

Alecks: Took ya long enough...

Leonis: S-Sorry, Intro?

Alecks: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_Even after all these years, their love has remained as strong as the bonds forged in Fairy Tail, meaning that these bonds are forever. And, as they go towards the guildhall, they're reminded of this..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Walking towards the guildhall, Leon pushes the doors open with a mighty shove. The guild is as bustling as it was back in Magnolia; everyone drinking and being merry. Striding through the expansive crowd, Leon and Lucy make their way over to the table they claimed along with the rest of Team Natsu; The dragonslayer and Lisanna are chatting as are Juvia and Gray, meanwhile Erza is enjoying a piece of strawberry cake, her favourite.

As Leon sits and converses with Team Natsu, a voice suddenly pops into his head;

**_'I'm back~' _**The voice says in a ghost-like voice.

_'Acnologia?!' _Leon mentally says back.

_**'The one and only' **_The dragon king says, his voice sounding like he's bowing.

_'How and why are you inside my head?!' _The brunet mentally snaps.

_**'To answer your first question, my cells which you absorbed have manifested me inside your mind'** _The dragon king explains.

_'Oh great, I'm stuck with an arrogant bastard inside my head, as if Alecks in the real world wasn't enough...' _Leon mentally sighs in disgust.

_**'Don't test me boy, I'm in a good mood today. Alright, I'll leave you to talk with your little buddies...' **_Acnologia says as his voice begins to fade away.

_'Wait! What about my second question?!' _Leon mentally yells, only to be met with silence.

"...eon?"

"...Leon?

"Hello! Leon?!" Lucy calls out to him after multiple attempts.

"S-Sorry. I was thinking about something" Leon says.

"Thinking about what?" Natsu says.

"Something incredibly irritating.." Leon grumbles.

"Okay, we should all go on a job!" The pink-haired dragonslayer cheers.

"Okay, what job?" Gray asks.

"Let's check the request board" Leon smiles as they all stand up, heading over to the expansive brown board.

"How about this, Collect rare fruit from a wyvern's nest?" Gray says.

"Hmm, reward?" Erza asks.

"150,000 jewels" He replies.

"Where is it?" Leon asks curiously.

"Bergamont Town, which isn't too far from here" The Ice-Make mage nods.

"Okay, go and give it to Mira" Erza orders as Gray marches over, getting the mission approved before returning to the group and heading to the door.

_**'Guess who's back? Back again!' **_The voice booms inside Leon's head.

_'Ugh, hey Acnologia...' _Leon sighs mentally.

**_'C'mon, don't be like that...' _**The dragon chuckles.

_'Why are you even here?' _The brunet asks the dragon.

_**'I'm here to teach you to become stronger and to harness the dragon cells within your body' **_Acnologia explains.

_'How are you going to teach me to become stronger? You're kinda dead...' _Leon says with a raised eyebrow.

_**'Easy, we train within your mindscape' **_The black dragon replies curtly.

_'What's a mindscape again?' _Leon asks.

_**'Really? Wow you're a fucking idiot...your mindscape is like a place you create within your mind you can inhabit with a spirit or entity, everyone has one' **_The dragon explains with a deadpan.

_'Okay, so how do I access it?' _Leon asks.

_**'Whenever you fall asleep we will train in your mindscape' **_Acnologia says stoically.

_'Okay' _Leon nods.

**_'I'll let you get back to your friends now, goodbye' _**The dragon says.

_'Goodbye Acnologia' _Leon replies as the voice of the dragon fades away.

"We're nearly at Bergamont Town" Gray says as a quaint little town with a Germanic architectural design comes into view.

"Where are we meeting the client?" Leon asks.

"The mayor's house, the mayor is the client" The raven-haired mage replies as they walk into Bergamont Town.

"Okay" Leon smiles as they walk through the cobblestone streets of Bergamont Town, stopping at the doors of a large wood and stone mansion.

Knocking on the door, a short man with a long gray mustache nearly reaching the floor and a full head of gray hair answers with a bright smile.

"Ah~ You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail! Come on in!" The man says in a chipper manner.

Following the short man through the hall, they enter a luxurious dining room with an oak table and comfy chairs around it.

"The fruit you're looking for is called the Diamond Fruit, it is said to possess great healing capabilities. However, it is the favourite fruit of a wyvern that lives on that nearby mountain. You'll need to go to its nest to retrieve the fruit" The Mayor explains.

"Okay" They nod and exit the Mayor's home without a second word.

They begin their trek up the mountain, all of them keeping a steady, effortless pace. Team Natsu take cover behind some trees as they observe a large black and white wyvern with four wings, two legs, two arms and three tails land in an opening in the forest by a cliff edge. Something glittering catches Leon's eye as he notices a small bush full of shimmering azure fruit.

"Over there" Leon says in a hushed voice as he points to the bush full of Diamond Fruit.

"Alright! I'll beat up that wyvern then get it!" Natsu yells as he leaps into the clearing, drawing the wyvern's attention to him "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The pink-haired dragonslayer yells as he breathes fire at the wyvern, only for it to fire a dark green liquid back at him, which he dodges.

Leon sees the dark green liquid melt the ground where it hit, his eyes widening in horror.

"Natsu! The wyvern breathes acid!" The brunet shouts to him, receiving a nod from his friend.

_**'Boy! Open your spirit and allow me to activate your dragon cells!' **_Acnologia yells at him.

_'Okay!' _Leon shouts back as he leaps into the clearing, leaving his jacket with the others.

Leon stares at his arm as ebony scales begin to crawl across his right arm, forming a skin-tight scaly armour as it forms all over his arm, stopping at his shoulder and turning his hand a scaly ebony too, transforming his fingers into claw-like digits.

_**'Your body can currently only handle a partial activation, so this is the most I could do' **_Acnologia explains.

_'It's okay Acnologia, now, if you'll excuse me' _Leon smirks as he runs up to the wyvern, colliding his ebony fist with its chest.

"Natsu!" Leon yells.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Said dragonslayer yells as he slams fire onto the wyvern, causing it to reel in pain.

The dragon spits acid at Leon and Natsu, the two dodging it effortlessly. Natsu's fist ignites with raging flames as Leon's ebony fist begins to emit black and cyan energy. The two rush at an alarming rate towards the wyvern, leaping into the air as they slam their fists down onto the beast's head. Leon's pupils disappear as his irises turn dark gray, symbolizing his fusion with the black dragon Acnologia. Natsu leaps off of the beast as Leon remains on the wyvern's head, violently slamming his fist into its skull.

"Let's end this!" Leon shouts as he leaps into the air, facing downwards as his fist begins to glow black and cyan again, the light forming a spearhead on his hand as he begins to rapidly descend, driving the energy spearhead through the wyvern's cranium, Leon leaping off as it slumps to the ground.

As Leon approaches the Diamond Fruit plant, his hand and eyes return to normal, packing as many of the fruit as he can into a bag before walking back to the group.

"Got the fruit" He says, holding up the bag as he passes them "Now let's get back to the Mayor"

"Aye!" The others say as they follow Leon closely.

"Hey Leon. Why did your hand turn black?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Do you remember when I absorbed the cells of Acnologia?" He asks, receiving nods from them all.

"Well, Acnologia has manifested himself within my head and he's going to train me to use my dragon cells, what you saw their is called a **partial activation**, and I assume as I train I'll be able to spread my dragon cells across my other limbs and eventually my whole body" Leon explains.

"Wait! Acnologia is inside your HEAD?!" Natsu exclaims.

"His consciousness is in my mind, and he'll tutor me inside my mindscape. Don't delve any further" He says as the approach the Mayor's house and give him the bag of Diamond Fruit.

After receiving their reward from the now-ecstatic mayor, Team Natsu begin their walk home to Crocus...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review! **

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Welcome to the stadium of your mind!


	29. Welcome to the stadium of your mind!

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Welcome to the stadium of your mind!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Twenty Nine!

Natsu: Leon has Acnologia's spirit in his mind?

Leonis: Yeah.

Natsu: Spooky~

Leonis: Intro please?

Natsu: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_After receiving their reward from the now-ecstatic mayor, Team Natsu begin their walk home to Crocus..._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

After their trek, Team Natsu are standing outside the Fairy Tail guildhall in Crocus.

"You guys head inside, I'm gonna go take a nap back home" Leon says as he turns away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some sleep after the **partial activation**" The brunet smiles as he walks off down the street to his and Lucy's house.

"Okay..." The blonde sighs as she heads inside with the rest of Team Natsu.

* * *

**Lucy and Leon's house**

Back at the house, Leon takes off his boots and jacket before throwing himself onto the bed, slamming his eyes shut.

_'I'm ready for training Acnologia' _He says stoically.

**_'Good boy. Now let's get you into your mindscape' _**The black dragon smirks as Leon finds himself enveloped in white light.

* * *

**Leon's Mindscape**

The brunet wakes up to find himself in a large training field with test dummies and punching bags. At the end of the field, Acnologia is relaxing, his large front claws crossed over each other.

"Hello Acnologia" Leon says as he strides over to the black dragon.

**"Hello right back at you Leon" **Acnologia grins.

"I thought you were a being of all-destroying evil, why are you all of a sudden so cool?" The brunet asks.

**"Because being evil isn't fun or right, I much prefer a life of peace and relaxation, besides you don't get very good vacation times as a villain" **The apocalypse dragon grins.

"Wow...bad joke" Leon sighs.

**"Anyway, let's get to training. That partial activation you did was the weak Stage 1, Stage 2 is the final stage of all activations" **Acnologia explains.

"How do I reach **Stage 2 **then?" The brunet asks.

**"Concentrate your cells and magic into the limb you want to activate, it'll take a lot of energy the first time you attempt to reach Stage 2, but from then on it'll be a piece of cake and you'll usually use that stage when you activate" **The dragon says.

"Okay" Leon says before taking a deep breath.

The brunet mage extends his right hand as it turns into the clawed, ebony-fleshed **Stage 1 Activation**. Squeezing his eyes shut, Leon concentrates on letting his magic power and dragon cells flow through his body and into his activated right arm. The muscles on his right arm tense up as his **Stage 2 Activation **begins. A shoulderpad begins to grow from his arm along with tough scaly plating and a guard on his wrist and the back of his hand. The ebony-scaled flesh turns gray on the inside of his body where his armpit and such are as cyan-coloured marks begin to cover the black majority of his arm. Snapping his eyes open and roaring in pain, Leon then returns to his senses as he sees his arm has reached **Stage 2 Activation**.

"...woah..." Leon manages to muster, wincing whilst staring in awe at his arm.

**"That is the power of your dragon cells, but that is only it's weakest from. Adding more limbs will increase your magic power, strength, stamina, agility and senses among other things" **Acnologia explains with a fox-like grin.

"Woah! Let's skip to the good bit then!" Leon says with a grin as he slams his eyes shut, concentrating all of his magic power and dragon cells to his entire body.

As small blotches of ebony scales begin to appear, Leon screams in pain and collapses, the blotches fading away as he writhes in pain.

**"One limb at a time you imbecile!****" **Acnologia scolds the brunet, whom is still writhing in pain.

"Gah! That really freaking hurts!" Leon grunts as he continues to wriggle in pain.

**"Of course it fucking hurts!" **Acnologia snaps at the brunet **"You nearly used up all of your magical energy!"**

"Jeez, I'm sorry" The brunet says as he struggles to his feet, assisted by Acnologia's giant paw.

**"Try it again" **Acnologia states firmly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Leon says in astonishment.

**"Did I stutter? I said, try it again" **Acnologia glares.

"But won't it hurt again?" The brunet asks.

**"Quit your bitching and just do it" **Acnologia glares.

Leon once again closes his eyes, concentrating on spreading his magic power. Leon once again screams and collapses in pain, gripping his arm tightly.

"Gah! Why in the fuck did you make me do this?!" Leon snaps.

**"To train your endurance. If we keep this up you'll be able to brush off even the toughest of hits" **Acnologia says.

"This magic, it isn't dragonslayer, so what is it?" The curious brunet mage asks.

**"This magic, while not as ancient as Dragonslayer Magic, is an ancient form of magic too, where the user possesses a dragon by their side, in your case, me. This ancient magic's name is Dragon Knight Magic" **The black dragon states **"And an eventual epitome of a Dragon Knight mage's power is the ability to bring forth their dragon to aid them in battle"**

"So if I keep pushing my limits, I'll be able to summon you in a fight?" Leon asks.

**"In simple terms, yes. You will be able to call upon me in battle. However, you will lose your abilities if I fall in battle" **Acnologia explains grimly.

"Okay, I understand. Now, let's get back to pushing my limits!" The brunet yells as he begins to concentrate his magic power into his other limbs, more of the ebony scales forming but fading as he loses his concentration due to pain "Hey...it hurts less" Leon pants.

**"Good. That means we're improving your endurance. We'll pick it up again tomorrow" **The black dragon says.

"Goodbye Acnologia" Leon says as he fades out of his mindscape, and into a peaceful sleep to allow him to recover.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**,** Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Dragon Soul


	30. Dragon Soul!

**Chapter Thirty: Dragon Soul!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Thirty!

Acnologia: Leon shall be doing more training with me

Leonis: Okay, intro?

Acnologia: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_"Goodbye Acnologia" Leon says as he fades out of his mindscape, and into a peaceful sleep to allow him to recover._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

After an early morning training session with Acnologia, further bruising Leon, the brunet decides to seek the help of the three First Generation Dragonslayers; Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel. Entering the guild after a quick breakfast, Leon strides over to Natsu.

"Natsu. I need you, Gajeel and Wendy's help to train" Leon says.

"Sweet! I'm all fired up!" The pink-haired dragonslayer cheers "Gajeel! Wendy! We're gonna be helping Leon train!" He shouts to them.

"But why would he need my help? I'm not that strong.." Wendy says.

"Because you're a dragonslayer Wendy, that's why, and you were raised by a dragon so I need your assistance even more" Leon smiles.

"Okay.." The Sky dragonslayer blushes as she, Leon, Natsu and Gajeel head outside.

"Why did you need our help?" Gajeel asks.

"Well, training my abilities. I am being taught by Acnologia to become a **Dragon Knight Magic **user" The brunet grins.

"Let's see this **Dragon Knight Magic**" Pantherlily says.

"Okay! **Dragon Cells Stage 2: Arm!**" Leon shouts as the ebony scaly-armoured version of his original ebony arm appears.

"Awesome! That's cooler than the first version you used!" Natsu cheers.

"Gihi, seems pretty strong" The Iron Dragonslayer grins.

"So, can we test it out?" Leon queries.

"Sure! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheers.

"Alright Natsu" The brunet chuckles as he tosses his jacket aside, rolling up his right sleeve before heading to the opposite end of the field from the pink-haired teen.

"Ready! Start!" Wendy chirps as the two run straight at each other.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouts as his flaming fist collides with Leon's jaw, the brunet's scaly fist colliding with his own jaw.

The two exchange rapid punches to the face, gut and arms, the two looking very beat up. The two leap backwards before running at each other; Natsu preparing another **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist **while Leon's hand is held like a claw and is glowing with gray energy.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouts.

"**Apocalypse**** Dragon's Claw!**" Leon bellows.

The two attacks collide, causing a large explosion. The rest of the guild head out to see Leon and Natsu laying unconscious in a crater. They are lifted and moved into the infirmary, while Leon enters his mindscape.

* * *

**Leon's Mindscape**

Leon sits up in his mindscape, to see a very pissed off Acnologia glaring at him.

**"YOU IMBECILE!" **The black dragon yells **"You're using far too little energy to power yourself and because of that, you let yourself get beaten"**

"What am I meant to do then?!" Leon yells back.

**"Fight every battle like it's your last" **Acnologia says solemnly.

"Okay. I'll try" Leon smiles.

**"Good. Now, more training" **The black dragon grins.

* * *

**The real world**

As Leon trains within his mindscape, a darkness looms. A darkness that can bring about the destruction of the world. A might demon has risen from the ashes of a fallen lesser. Within the crater of Magnolia, a pale hand pierces the earth, its nails dark and sharp. Rising from the earth is the demon in question; dark black hair laced with the colour of blood and animalistic yellow eyes with slits for pupils. His lizard-like tongue runs across his sharp teeth, vampire-like fangs on his upper jaw. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a spiky popped collar,coattails down to his upper thigh and a hood. A plain cobalt t-shirt is underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans paired with black combat boots.

Pulling the hood up and stuffing his hands into his pockets, the demonic man walks off into the mountains, eventually reaching a quaint little village. As he enters the settlement, he removes his hands from his pockets, raising them above his head as he pulls a devilish smirk, fire and lightning raining from the sky. The village now smoldering ruins, the figure continues onward to another village, wishing to raze that one to the ground as well.

He eventually reaches another village, which he then proceeds to burn to the ground, slaughtering every single civilian with a malicious laugh before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guildhall, the following week**

The members of Fairy Tail are talking as per usual, Team Natsu at their regular table by the job request board.

"Have you heard the news?" Lucy asks.

"What news?" The other members of Team Natsu query curiously.

"10 villages were burned to ashes almost instantly by a mysterious figure" The blonde says grimly.

"Was there any particular pattern he was following?" Erza asks.

"All of the villages seem to be going from Magnolia to Crocus, meaning he's going to attack Bergamont Town next" Lucy replies.

"We need to get out there and save the town!" Team Natsu exclaim in unison as they run out of the guildhall and down the road from Crocus to Bergamont.

* * *

**Bergamont Town**

The figure has just finished razing most of the houses to the ground as Team Natsu arrive.

"Hey you!" Natsu yells, the figure turning to look at him "Why are you destroying all of these towns?! Innocent people lived here!"

"The lives of the weak are meaningless, only the strong need to live" The demonic figure says in an eerily familiar voice.

"How can you say that?! Everyone's lives have meaning!" Lucy cries, Leon transforming his hand into the ebony-scaled and clawed hand.

"I see you've grown quite powerful Leon" The figure smirks.

"Who are you?! And how do you know who I am?!" Said brunet shouts.

"Well, I suppose I should explain. Before you and I met, I was a member of Shadow Hydra, the dark guild that killed your parents and slaughtered your village, in fact I was there and even lead the slaughter!" The man cackles "I traveled a lot and eventually ended up somewhere familiar to you all. Though I do suppose that's not enough. I am Kuro's only son, a more powerful demon than my father could ever hope to have been. My name is most likely incredibly familiar to you all, I am an Ex-member of Fairy Tail, and my name is Alecks"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

Revelations


	31. Revelations

**Chapter Thirty One: Revelations**

* * *

Leonis: We near the end my friends, our journey is just about up...

Natsu: What really?!

Leonis: Yes, unfortunately this may be the last time you personally do the intro.

Natsu: *sobs* A-Aye Sir! **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_"Well, I suppose I should explain. Before you and I met, I was a member of Shadow Hydra, the dark guild that killed your parents and slaughtered your village, in fact I was there and even lead the slaughter!" The man cackles "I traveled a lot and eventually ended up somewhere familiar to you all. Though I do suppose that's not enough. I am Kuro's only son, a more powerful demon than my father could ever hope to have been. My name is most likely incredibly familiar to you all, I am an Ex-member of Fairy Tail, and my name is Alecks"_

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Team Natsu stand there, staring in shock at their friend-turn-enemy Alecks.

"I-I thought you were on a mission with Freed, Bickslow, Laxus and Sam?!" Leon exclaims.

"I was. And boy were their powers delicious to consume, I didn't need that feeble fool Laxus, why would I need **Lightning Dragonslayer **when I have **Lightning God Slayer**?!" Alecks grins in an insane manner.

"You're a monster!" Erza spits at her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh Erza, I was always a monster. I knew it was a sparring match that day, I was just attacking the pipsqueak for the fun of it!" The black and red haired demon spawn laughs maniacally "Now burn to ashes! **Black Lightning Dragon God's Charged Particle Cannon!**" He shouts, firing shadows and black lightning at his former comrades.

The group narrowly avoid the attack, skidding as they hit the ground after dodging.

"**Dark Ecriture: Arena**" Alecks smirks as a giant dome of purple runes forms around the ruins of the town "These ruins will only fade if either all of you or me are dead"

"I'm not planning on dying!" Natsu yells as he runs towards the demon "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He shouts as he ignites his fist, leaping at Alecks, who swats the dragonslayer away like a fly.

"Natsu!" The rest yell while the demon spawn laughs maniacally.

"Let's go then!" Alecks taunts "**Requip: Masakyofu!**" He shouts as a long black straight sword with a skull pommel, serrated blade and a demon head with horns for the cross-guard.

Erza and Gray run towards Alecks from his side whilst Leon and Natsu run head-on towards the demon, backed by Loke and Capricorn. The red and black-haired demon throws himself into the air with little to no effort, **Masakyofu's **blade glowing a dark red.

"**Hell's Blade Rain!**" The ex-Fairy Tail mage yells as blood-red blades fall from the sky, slashing the members of Team Natsu.

"He's got us trapped!" Lucy yells.

The demonic mage descends from the sky, grabbing Lucy by her collar "Nice girl you got here Leon..shame if something were to happen to her" He smirks as he throws her against the barrier, causing her to scream in pain.

"Lucy!" Leon yells as he runs over to her, cradling his injured girlfriend "You'll pay Alecks..." Leon says in a hushed voice as he gently lays Lucy down, her fawn brown eyes watching him with love and concern.

Leon clenches his teeth as he begins to emit an aura of black energy, glaring at his friend-turned-enemy.

"First your murder my entire town...second you belittle me and defeat me for no other reason than to boost your own ego and FINALLY! You have the AUDACITY to harm MY girlfriend Lucy!" The brunet snaps, marching angrily towards Alecks.

"I'll beat this creep too!" Natsu exclaims "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**"

The fire spills all over Alecks, whom doesn't flinch as it does, he simply laughs as the searing flames trickle off of him. He then begins to charge a large disc of black and red energy between his hands, staring directly at Leon as he does.

_**'Leon, your magic power is increasing rapidly, try performing a full-body cell activation' **_Acnologia says.

_'Okay!' _Leon nods as he lets the aura increase in power and size, enveloping his body entirely, though retaining its translucency.

"Prepare to die Alecks! **Full Body Dragon Cell Activation!**" The brunet shouts as the ebony scales begin to crawl across his body.

His skin has fully turned ebony scaled, his underarms turning gray and cyan markings on top of the black. his hands morph into full-on dragon claws, his feet into powerful crushing dragons talons as he walks. A long black tail with rows of spines covering it and a spearhead-like tail sprouts from his lower back, flicking out and writhing as it does. As the scales begin to cover his face, his pupils and irises turn gray as his sclera turn a bright cyan colour, the irises and pupils becoming diamond-shaped. his mouth transforms from a human one into the maw of a dragon, the teeth exposed and visible over his entire face, the teeth themselves sharpening and his tongue becoming more reptilian-like. His ears become pointed like an elf's rather than holes as his hair becomes longer, like the mane of an Eastern Dragon, turning silver as dark black wings sprout from his back, leaving him in just this dragon skin form, no clothes.

He roars in rage as he glares at Alecks, baring his sharp teeth as he cracks his dragon knuckles, getting into a battle stance.

**"Alecks...prepare to die"** Leon growls, his voice distorted and scary, like he and Acnologia are speaking at once.

Opening his terrifying maw, the once brunet fires a beam of rust-coloured energy at the demon, which throws him back. Natsu, Gray and Erza stand beside the transformed Leon, smiling at his monstrous visage.

"We're with you Leon...always" They smile, Leon grinning a very toothy grin as thanks.

The four capable mages launch themselves at Alecks, aware this fight could determine who lives or dies.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits:

A life worth fighting for


	32. A life worth fighting for!

**Chapter Thirty Two: A life worth fighting for**

* * *

Leonis: We are nearing the end of our fable friends...

Lucy: Really?!

Leon: Is this true?!

Leonis: Yes. Now please do the intro one last time, as a couple...

Leon and Lucy: **Leonis Serviert does not own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

_The four capable mages launch themselves at Alecks, aware this fight could determine who lives or dies._

* * *

**This time on Of Sand and Spirits**

Leon leaps at Alecks, rapidly swiping at him with his powerful ebony tail. Alecks however, is blocking the hits as swiftly as they come at him. From a flash of light and a puff of smoke, Lucy's Celestial Spirit Dray arrives.

"It's good to see you all again" The aquamarine and silver-haired dragon spirit smiles.

**"Dray...it's good to see you again" **Acnologia says, speaking through Leon.

"So this is the vessel you chose after your demise.." Dray nods.

**"Let's beat him!" **Leon roars as Natsu fires his **Fire Dragon's Roar **at Alecks.

"**Hellborn Demise!**" The black and red haired demon shouts as he fires waves of black and red energy, forming fire and magma.

"Gah!" Natsu screams as he grips his throat, unable to absorb the flames and magma.

"Natsu!" Gray and Erza yell, going to aid their harmed comrade.

**"Let's go"** Leon growls, leaping into the air, Dray following closely.

"**Celestial Dragon Roar!**" The prince yells, shooting a beam of pure white energy at the demon.

**"Apocalypse Dragon Roar!" **The brunet shouts as he shoots rust-coloured power at Alecks.

"**Satanic Cannon!**" Alecks bellows, shooting a blood red and black beam of energy at the two dragons from semi-open palms.

The two dragons are knocked from the sky, landing on their palms and feet before rushing at Alecks, priming their tails for powerful strikes. The demon grabs their tails, slamming them into the floor multiple times before throwing them away, the two skidding on their backs as they land.

"...A...Acnologia..." The Celestial Dragon gasps.

**"...Dray..." **The Black Dragon held within Leon gasps back.

"Pathetic" Alecks spits as he begins to charge another **Satanic Cannon**.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu shouts as he smacks the demon with his flames, knocking him away as he had caught him off guard.

Leon and Dray struggle to their feet, glaring at Alecks. They then feel a surge of magical energy run through them, seeing the ghosts of Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana.

"Igneel!" Natsu cries.

"No need for tears son. This is my spirit form, we are healing our comrades from long ago" The Fire Dragon Explains.

"How...how did you get here?" Dray asks.

"We felt strong links between Leon, the vessel of Acnologia and Dray, as well as our children" Grandeeney explains.

"Kid. We gotta thank you for setting Acnologia onto the right path" Metalicana says gruffly.

**"Thank you dragons" **Leon smiles as they finish healing him and Dray.

"How sweet~" Alecks mocks "**Dual Satanic Cannons!**" He shouts as he fires two of the same attack towards the group, which Leon blocks with his wings.

**"Prepare to die" **Leon growls as he flies at Alecks, arching his tail backwards.

"No! You die!" The demon growls, running at the dragon, Leon's pure rage-induced strength overpowering Alecks.

**"No...I said...prepare to die...so I'm going to kill you" **The black dragon-possessed mage growls **"Die now! Apocalyptic Dragon Roar!" **He shouts, firing the rust-coloured energy beam at the demon, which throws him into the side of his own arena.

"Augh!" Alecks grunts as he slumps to the ground, Leon picking him up by the throat.

**"Time to say goodnight Alecks" **The dragon growls.

"Shut up Leon" Alecks spits out before Leon's tail impales him, then using his free hand to decapitate him.

As Alecks' corpse drops to the floor, free from Leon's grasp, the scales begin to disappear. As his original face comes into view, Leon flashes a grin with a thumbs up before passing out. Team Natsu carry their unconscious teammates out of the fading rune spell, followed by Dray and the dragons. They walk back down that path, the same one they've traveled so many times before, to return to the place they love with all of their hearts.

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

The entire guild is in high spirits as per usual, even Erza, the experience with Alecks made her realize you should keep those you love close by and not to let them stray. Leon and Lucy have learned to value a strong and powerful love above all save for strong friendships. Gray learned that you should cherish those you love, and not let their undying infatuation fall upon deaf ears. The Black Dragon, the one whom caused so much destruction and death, possibly learned the most powerful lesson whilst sealed within Leon; smothering your heart in darkness and becoming evil are never the answer as the light, no matter what, will always prevail above all. The love shared as friends is powerful, the love shared by lovers is something much more, those whom intertwined their life with another, meaning they are willing to do anything and everything to ensure their safety or, when the solemn and macabre comes, their peaceful rest. In Fairy Tail, the bonds of family and friendship above the power of the member's magic makes them a true heroic force above all. The lives they live and the ones they will continue to create are important, as they symbolize the continuation of the bonds of themselves and their progenitors who come next. As we close this chapter of their lives, we will see them later to ensure all is well for the guild everyone knows so well. Rather, we shall not be arriving as simple stranger, but rather, as those closer than strangers to the guild members, but no mere acquaintances from another guild, we arrive as people so welcome among the fairies we could be called them ourselves. The next time we meet them, they will be different, physically and mentally, but the imprint they left upon our hearts is everlasting and unwavering...

**FIN**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Remember to **Favourite**,** Follow** and **Review.**

* * *

Next time on Of Sand and Spirits: In the end


	33. Epilogue: In the End

**Chapter Thirty Three: In the end**

* * *

Leonis: No-one's here...so I'm going to do my own intro...**I don't own Fairy Tail**...

* * *

**Last time on Of Sand and Spirits**

**FIN**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

After the return of Team Natsu, they discovered Freed had used a rune to save himself, Laxus and Freed, giving Alecks a singular spell to bring the illusion of his death. He could not however, save Sam, the male Card Mage dying that day.

After the harrowing events that befell Team Natsu that day; they recovered and moved on. Erza and Jellal got together, marrying a few years later and having two children; Arthur and Elise. Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna got hitched, little baby Adeen was born the day before the wedding. Laxus and Mirajane were wed together, thereby making him and Natsu brothers-in-law, and the headstrong Raiden was born a year before Arthur, thereby making him the oldest, his little sister Julia following a year after Raiden was born. Little Levy and Gruff Gajeel ended up together, their union resulting in the birth of Maria, little brother Dante coming a few years later. Leon and Lucy wed and produced two children; the eldest Lance and the youngest Gwen. Card Mage Cana married her long-time drinking buddy Bacchus Groh, the two having a daughter named Millie. Evergreen and Elfman had one child, Sebastian, who is very popular with the ladies. Freed got hitched with Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel, Bickslow getting with Millianna from the same guild, Freed and Kagura named their kid Hikari, while Bickslow and Millianna's child is called Mimi. Juvia finally married her precious Gray-sama, having a daughter and a son with him, the elder daughter Yuki and the younger son Mizu. Romeo and Wendy are married, but are yet to have a child.

Currently, Raiden is eighteen, meaning the rest are seventeen, sixteen or fifteen. While the next generation of Fairy Tail after themselves has not come into being yet, it will soon as couples begin to form among the children thanks to Julia's matchmaking skills, courtesy of her mother's genes. This generation is turning out to be quite powerful as Millie, rather than being a **Card Mage** or a **Melee Mage**, inherited her grandfather Gildarts' **Crash Magic**, though she isn't clumsy like her grandfather. Maria became the I**ron Dragonslayer** whilst Dante is a **Solid Script Mage**. Raiden is a **Lightning Dragonslayer** while his little sister is the **Demon Take Over Mage** like her mother. Arthur got his mothers** Requip** and her personality with Jellal's hair and looks, Elise is a clone of Erza physically, she's a dainty little princess, spoiled a little too much by her father. Yuki got her father's **Ice-Make** while Mizu is a **Water Mage** like mommy. Adeen became a **Fire Dragonslayer** like Natsu, much to Lisanna's happiness. Mimi uses her father's **Seith Magic**, Hikari being a **Rune Mage **with his own custom blade, **Fairycalibur**. Lance is a **Requip Mage **like his old man, Gwen getting her mom's **Celestial Spirit Magic**. Sebastian became a **Fairy Mage **like his mother, and is just as intolerant to is father's 'manly' behavior as his mother is.

Gildarts gave up his role as master, adopting an easier life as a mage once again, with the added bonus of being a grandparent on top. After Gildarts left the position as sixth master, Laxus took up the mantle as the seventh, Fairy Tail running on a regular pace as it should. As most of the previous generations of Fairy Tail ascend to S-Class, their children pick up the slack, Raiden becoming the second youngest mage of the new generation to become S-Class at age 16, the first being Arthur, beating his mother by becoming S-Class at age 14, starting a rivalry between the two, like their mothers before them. Lance and Maria, like their mothers, became fast friends, though Gajeel is thoroughly convinced he wants into Maria's pants. Yuki to Raiden is what Juvia was to Gray, a love-struck fool who doesn't know the meaning of personal space, but is still the sweetest and cutest gal ever, who is convinced, like her mother was with Lucy, that Millie wants to steal Rai-sama from her. Hikari and Mimi got progressively closer together, the green-haired hazel-eyed boy and the brown-haired dark red-eyed girl even sharing their first kiss at age 14. Sebastian, Raiden, Hikari and Mimi formed the team known as the Neo-Thunder Legion, with Raiden as their leader and Hikari as assistant leader. Adeen is like Natsu in appearance but Lisanna in personality, she's clearly fallen for Lance despite his liking for the black-haired brown-eyed dragonslayer Maria. Sebastian is like the new Loke, constantly flirting with girls and having them hound after him like lovesick puppies; he's like a fusion of the Trimens and Loke bundled up into a light brown-haired dark-eyed bundle of teenager. Hikari doesn't possess the Laxus-supporting persona, rather he is strong and independent, seeing Laxus as a comrade and less of a deity. Mimi is strong and serious but gets weak at the knees and becomes giddy like a schoolgirl around Hikari, finding the boy irresistible.

With the new generation of Fairy Tail around, the parents are constantly on guard for romance, heartbreak and violence, not wanting to see their precious children hurt, even Laxus showing concern for his children, as he cares deeply for his son and babies his daughter, despite her being fifteen. Freed treats his son very well, not spoiling him but him and his wife will spend a decent amount on Hikari, as he is their only child. Mimi is however spoiled often, but not enough to make her a haughty brat.

As the new generation begins to take center stage, the parents/the older generation cannot be happier with their work and lives up to this point. Unfortunately, a stroke of heartbreak befell the guild before returning to happiness, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine both passed away on the 16th of July, X813, both aged 55. Life has been good since then, and Fairy Tail is as popular as ever, continuing to create legends now and hopefully into the future...

* * *

Thank you for reading...

* * *

Dear Readers,

It brings me joy that so many people enjoyed Of Sand and Spirits and I'd like to thank you all for the help and support I've received, especially from **Snowfairy1** on the matter of the romance. I hope you have wonderful lives and continue to support the Fairy Tail community

Yours truly,

Leonis Serviert


End file.
